


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (what am i doing with my life), ABDL, Accidents, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Chains, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dress Up, Edgeplay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, For Science!, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hiding, Humiliation, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Marking, Minor Injuries, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plushies, Plushophilia, Polyamory, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sharing a Room, Situational Humiliation, Skype, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Wetting, but that's not a common tag, ddlb, kind of not really, more like, spider walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 331
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Sanders Sides.





	1. Hot and bothered - LAMP

Virgil is at directly behind Logan, legs either side of the other his hands wound around his torso and touching up and down his chest. Roman is sat in front of them, one hand and his mouth on Logan’s cock, not quite sucking but teasing torturously slow with his licks. Logan himself is blindfolded, his hands hang uselessly at his sides after being forced from Roman’s hair. He wines when Roman stops and Virgil lets out a whistle before whispering in Logan’s ear, "you think you're hot and bothered now? Wait till you see Patton in his bunny outfit."


	2. Did you just - Virgil/Any

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m close,” Virgil whispers, voice rough and cracking, as their lips part but their hips never ceasing. “Cum in your pants then,” his lover resorts, rutting their covered crotches together to add emphasis. And, fuck, Virgil might just. Their cocks grinding against each other, feeling so good even through the material of their trousers. Hands gripping wherever they can manage and their kissing again. But it’s too much. And Virgil coming, quick and hot and sticky into his boxers. He breaks their kiss with a high whine and the other watches on in amazement. “Did you just…”


	3. Naughty - Logicality

“Please.” Logan’s beg goes unnoticed, his back arches as he fucks himself back onto Patton’s cock, begging for him dom to let him come by taking off the cock ring. “But you’ve been so naughty, having fun by all by yourself. Of course, you’re not allowed to have fun now,” Patton resorts, referring to the incident earlier in the day when he caught Logan touching himself without permission. “Please!” Logan begs again, eyes brimming with tears. But Patton doesn’t stop fucking him until he comes deep inside him, then pulls out and waits for Logan to go flaccid before removing the ring.


	4. Lace - Logince

“Logan?” His name caught his attention and he turns in his chair to towards the source, there stands his boyfriend wearing nothing but white translucent lace panties and matching white thigh highs. He audibly gasps taking in the sight, especially stopping at the hard cock peeking out of the panties, before commenting, "you look great in thigh highs and lace." Roman laughs loudly, throwing his head back, and replies, “I know, now what are you going to do about it?” Then he’s in Logan’s lap, kissing and grinding against the other. Logan’s quick to get the other out of his clothes.


	5. Daddy - Moxiety

“Patton!” Virgil’s quick to whine when his boyfriend takes his fingers from his hole, eager for the touch again. "I don't know who 'Patton' is. The only people I see here are a disobedient little boy and his daddy." Virgil huffs, much like a child would, and crosses his arms but sighs in defeat when Patton doesn’t move to slick up his cock and press it into him. “Please, daddy, can I have your cock?” Patton nods in response, lubes his cock up, and pushes into Virgil’s tight hole. He’s rough, and fast, and makes Virgil scream ‘daddy’ all night.


	6. Beg - Logince

"You want me to touch your clit, princess? Beg." Logan’s command sends shivers through Roman’s body as does the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “Please, please, Lo, need you to touch me,” Roman begs, the words bleeding into each other. “Touch you where, princess?” Another moan from Roman. “My clit, p-please touch my clit.” And Logan does, stroking his cock ruthlessly, quick but messy. Roman can’t stop the moans of ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ from escaping his lips. It doesn’t take much more than that to make him come, pathetic dribbles of seed drowning his clit.


	7. Open - LAMP

Roman curses under his breath as someone pushes their cock inside of him, his vision obscured by the fact Virgil is riding his cock, but he can tell it’s Logan from the way his thrusts start slow and build up speed. He can’t help moaning loudly as Virgil forces himself down quickly onto his cock again and grinds, the other also moaning with him but the edges of his lips are turned upwards. That only leaves Patton left. It’s quickly resolved when Patton kneels by his head. “Open.” And Roman opens his mouth as wide as Patton inserts his cock.


	8. Slut - LAMP

"You like being tied up and used, don't you slut?"

“Yes, sir.”

“What was that?”

“Y-yes, sir. I like being tied up a-and used like the little slut I am.”

He almost screams when the other thrusts into him, this is his third cock tonight and he’s not sure how much more he can take. He can tell it’s Roman fucking him, hard and fast and not very cautious. It’s Virgil talking to him, commanding yet casual. And Patton stroking his hair, whispering soothing words, ready to take off his binds when Roman’s finished with him.

“Good boy, Logan.”


	9. Royal - Prinxiety

He looks just like a king. Golden crown atop of his disheveled purple strands of hair. His face flushed and lips red and bitten; said lips open in a moan, “so good for me.” It’s barely a whisper but the man in dark on his knees in front of him moans around the royal’s hard cock in his mouth, his own hips bucking against nothing but his hard cock dragging against the material of his pants. “Virgil!” The royal grasps at the man’s hair and comes down his throat. “So good, Virgil.” And he pulls Virgil into his lap, kissing him deeply.


	10. Mess - Analogical

“Logan!” Said man smirks, hand yet again disconnecting from Virgil’s cock. Logan watches as his boyfriend fruitlessly attempts to buck his hips and gain friction but not getting very far due to the binds around his wrists and ankles, forcing his limbs in all four directions. Logan only kneels further away, watching Virgil squirm on the piss-soaked bed, his wet trousers still on with only his cock pulled out, resting against his belly. “Please, Lo.” And Logan wraps his fingers around his cock again, stroking quickly and Virgil’s coming quickly across his already messy clothes, body tensing and loudly moaning.


	11. Bet - Prinxiety

"Bet you ten dollars I can cum first." The bet had been his second mistake. His first mistake was falling in love with Virgil. And now they’re kneeling face to face on Roman’s bed, their hard cocks in hand and they match the other’s pace as best they can. Roman knows he’s probably ruined their friendship, but Virgil agreed. He can’t take his eyes off Virgil and he’s so close to the edge, but Virgil is moaning, eyes squeezed shut, and he’s coming over his own hand. And Roman is close behind him, moaning Virgil’s name. “You owe me ten dollars.”


	12. Throne - Logince

The throne isn’t comfortable at all, the edges are killing Roman’s legs but the weight in his lap is distracting. Logan moans from where he’s sat on Roman’s lap, his cock filling him just right and hitting the right places. Roman’s fingernails digging into his hips forcing him up and down his cock until the motion is fluid. “Fuck, Roman!” His thighs tense and his hands grip at Roman’s shoulders as he comes untouched between them. The feeling of Logan clenching around his cock bringing him over the edge, coming deep inside his lover. They’re both sore the next morning.


	13. Choke me - Analogical

“Please.”

“Please what?”

"Choke me. Please."

Virgil goes to beg more but his words are cut off by a hand wrapping around his throat, the press inconsistent due to the thrusting of his boyfriend moving their bodies too much. But it’s enough. Enough that he comes so hard, untouched. The hand slips from his neck, Logan hunches over him and comes himself, deep inside of Virgil.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.”

Virgil wakes the next morning with a hand shaped bruise on his neck, Logan apologises but the reminder of last night and of… _that_ , gets Virgil hot and bothered.

“Round two?”


	14. Dress - Logicality

Patton’s spread out on their bed, chest heaving and mouth hanging open, his legs are spread causing the pastel blue dress to hike up. "You look so pretty in that dress baby. Want me to ruin you?" Logan’s voice is deep and breathless, Patton can’t help whining, “please.” And he does. Quick to fuck into Patton’s already stretched hole, relentless and deep. “Please, Lo, please,” Patton’s begging, voice wrecked. Logan raises an eyebrow and asks, “please what, baby?” Patton groans, “please make me come.” Logan’s hands grip harder at his hips and he thrusts a little faster, “gladly, baby.”


	15. Angelic - Royality

“Fuck, s’ good, baby.” Roman’s voice cracks, his hands pull to try and loosen the binds around his wrists, wanting to touch his boyfriend, taking control. But at the same time Patton looks almost angelic above him, a light grey skirt and matching thigh high socks cling to his skin as he rides Roman’s cock, his own hard on visible through the material of his skirt. Patton moans, “Ro! I’m going to come.” And Roman has to shut his eyes, nails digging into his palms and his hips bucking the best he can. And he’s coming, hot and quick.


	16. I can't - Analogical

“Fuck, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.”

Virgil whines, both hands grabbing at his cock through his trousers, knees weak and bladder aching. He really isn’t sure how long he’s going to last, he’s already started leaking into his boxers, a wet patch visible on his jeans.

"Finish this glass of water, then you can piss."

Virgil’s eyes widen as Logan hands him a glass, he’s not going to make it. But he takes it and drinks half quickly.

“I really can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

Virgil goes to resort back but is cut off by the hissing sound of him pissing his jeans.


	17. Speechless - Prinxiety

Virgil’s speechless. He doesn’t even try to form words as he takes in the sight; his boyfriend sat on the edge of their bed, a pair of red lace panties on as well as white thigh highs and red heels. Roman’s voice breaks him from his thoughts of what he’d like to do to him, "I know, I can slay with high heels and thigh highs." Virgil just nods dumbly in response, eyes still wide as he watches Roman shuffle further back onto the bed, laying back with his legs spread. “Why don’t you get a closer look.”


	18. Vibes - Logince

It’s so new, and weird, and strange. But, god, is it good. A bullet vibe strapped to his cock, just below the head, teasing in its low vibrations, just enough to make his cock twitch. But the rather lengthy vibrator in his ass affects him more. Logan can’t stop wriggling, not sure if he’s trying to get away from the contact or gain more of it. Roman makes the decision for him, working the vibrator in and out of him, not fast but not slow, hitting his prostate almost every time. The new sensations have him coming in record time.


	19. Both - Patton/Logan/Roman

It had all been leading up to this. Getting fingered open every morning and night. Constantly having toys in his ass, going up in size as time passed. Now, here, on their bed. He can’t do it.

“I can’t- I-”

"You can take us both."

Patton’s voice is calm and soothing despite having his cock shoved up Logan’s ass. And Logan still doubts it, just a little less.

“Okay.”

With that Roman’s pushing his cock inside of him, cock sliding beside Patton’s, and he feels so full. It’s painful but worth it he reminds himself, kissing Patton as a distraction.


	20. Hunter & prey - Prinxiety

Roman can’t see much but the ground and his boyfriend’s- no, hunter’s hand holding the cold metal of a knife against his throat. Virgil’s weight pressing him to the ground and his hand in his hair forcing his head up, the knife against his neck is a cool contrast to his heated skin. "You like this pet? Like living on a knife's edge?" Virgil’s questions are growled out, Roman’s hips unconsciously buck into the ground, causing his neck to go closer to the knife. By the end he’s cut and bruised, with come in his pants and a smile of his face.


	21. Dominate - Analogical

When he offered he hadn’t expected this. He wasn’t used to being the submissive, he’d let Logan take control for the night. And boy did Logan dominate. Virgil’s on his knees on their bed, facing away from Logan and facing towards their headboard where his hands were tied. After being tied up, he was fingered open, teasingly slow and cruel. Then Logan left him, he didn’t know where to. When he returned he was naked, he climbed onto the bed, slicked up his cock and pushed into Virgil. Setting a ruthlessly fast pace, making Virgil come no less than thrice.


	22. Princess - Royality

Roman knew what he’d done, paraded around the house all day in a white skirt, red crop top, and red thigh highs, complete with red panties underneath. He’d done his fair share of flashing the others, as well as teasing them in other ways, and Patton snapped. Dragging his princess to their bedroom, ripping off his panties and fucking him hard and ruthlessly. Roman was crying now from the sensations, the pain of Patton’s hands digging into his skin, the pleasure of him fucking him good.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You daddy!”

“Who are you?”

“I’m daddy’s little princess!”


	23. This time - Logince

“Please!”

“Please what?”

"Sir. Please. Please let me cum this time.”

“Hmmm, maybe next text.”

Roman whines, hips bucking up in hope of friction, but Logan’s hand is too far away, so, he lowers his hips back to the mattress. His cock twitches against his stomach, he’s desperate to come.

“Please. This time, sir?”

“Yes, this time, love.”

And Logan’s hand is back on his cock, quick and sloppy but just what Roman needs. A few strokes are enough to have him coming, quick and hard over Logan’s hand and his own stomach.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Cuddles?”

“…alright.”


	24. Bite me - Moxiety

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“But what if I-”

"Bite me!” Virgil’s tone is commanding, a contradiction from his position. He’s on his back, spread out on the blue sheets, hands twisting in the fabric, head thrown back against the pillows, impatient for Patton to bite him and fuck him. “Mark me! Make everyone know I'm yours!"

And Patton does. He bites him. Marks him. Fucks him. Until they exhausted.

And Virgil loves the reminder in the morning. His body littered with bite mark and bruises, some hidden but some very visible. It’s a pleasant reminder of who he belongs to.


	25. Okay - Logince

It had been a stupid argument, resorting to childish fighting and then- "Bite me," Roman says, sarcastically, and Logan just looks at him. "Okay," Logan replies, tone neutral and unassuming of the truth. He really, really does want to bite him, mark him, make him his. Roman blinks at him a few times, the look in his eyes changing, “do it,” he challenges. And that’s enough for Logan, he on him quick, mouth at his neck, hand tilting his head up for better access. Nipping before biting at the skin, Roman’s moans are loud and echo off the walls.


	26. Little things - Prinxiety

The first time they’d, um, gotten together was nerve wrecking to say the least. Virgil was nervous because he’s Virgil but Roman was uncharacteristically nervous. They are partially naked, only boxers left on and Roman can see Virgil’s impressive length tented in them. And Virgil’s reaching down to take his off and-

“Wait!”

And Virgil does, he stops and watches Roman.

“I’m nervous that you’ll laugh.”

“Why on earth would I do that?”

“Well, because…”

“Because?”

Roman sighs in defeat, “do it.” And Virgil does, shoving his boxers down.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

"Don’t worry. I enjoy the little things in life."


	27. Hypothesis - Logince

The recording device clicks on. "Experiment 5 commencing." Logan tone is cold and unfazed. “Date: 29th of January 2018. Time: 4:37PM. Subject: Roman Sanders. The subject has been tied to the headboard by his wrists, therefore, he is unable to touch him and interfere with the results. He has been stretched well enough and is currently fully erect, the size four vibrator inside of him but not currently on, see page seven for size variations. My hypothesis is that the subject in question will come before the vibrators setting reaches five, each setting will last for two minutes. Starting now.”


	28. Oral fixation - Prinxiety

"I have an oral fixation.” Okay, that’s not what Virgil expected when Roman said he needed to confess something, so, he just nodded. Roman looked nervous, his cheeks a pretty red colour making Virgil just want to pepper him with kisses. “I need something to occupy my mouth.” His voice is quieter, Virgil nods again, about to ask what he means but Roman is speaking again. “Let me suck your cock."  It seems to shock them both, Roman hides his head in his hands but Virgil takes his hands away, kisses him, and says, “alright, love, on your knees then.”


	29. Magic - Moxiety

Virgil had been ecstatic when Patton invited him to ‘do magic’ in his bedroom earlier. Now, sitting here, he should have expected this. He though maybe Patton just didn’t like explicitly taking about sex, so, he used a more discreet way. "When you said you were magic in bed, this wasn't what I thought you meant." Virgil says from his place against Patton’s headboard, voice bored but eyes still on Patton. "Is this your card?" And Patton held out the four of hearts. "Holy shit!" Virgil gasps out, it is in fact his card. Patton giggles and kisses him sweetly.


	30. Ride - Prinxiety

They’re too opposite to be friends but still they’re not enemies, maybe something different entirely. Virgil spots Roman existing the hall, flicks his cigarette to the ground and stubs it out. He’s sitting on his motorbike, just sitting, smoking, definitely not waiting for Roman.

“Need a ride?”

“No thanks.”

“It’ll get you home quicker than the bus.”

“Okay.”

The ride is short and quiet and somewhat awkward. He drops Roman off and-

"You think my motorcycle's fun to ride? Come to my place tonight and I show you something just as fun to ride."

Roman flushes bright red but nods.


	31. Too much - Roman/Patton/Logan

It’s too much, too much, too much. That’s all Patton’s thinking. Feeling nothing but pleasure, too much of it. He doesn’t know whether to scramble away or push himself back onto Logan’s cock, he goes for the latter, crying out when he hits his prostate. Too much. This is his second fucking tonight. He can feel Roman’s come running down his thighs, Roman himself sits in front of him stroking his hair and praising him, occasionally pushing up to kiss Logan himself. It’s too much. But he’s coming for a second time, Roman’s hand on his cock, he’s crying.


	32. Sippy cup - Little Roman

Roman’s currently on the floor of the common room, lying on his front and colouring in a book that daddy Virgil got for him. He leans up on his elbows and goes to grab his drink but it’s not there. He makes a tiny offended noise, turning to daddy Patton sitting on the sofa, “where is my sippy cup!?” He pauses after each word for affect, he’s angry. Patton still smiles gently, “you ran out of juice remember? Daddy Logan’s gone to get you more.” Oh, okay. He goes back to colouring, thanking daddy Logan when he gives him his juice.


	33. Cuddle puddle - LAMP

"Cuddle-puddle!" Patton exclaimed, grabbing blankets and throwing them over the sofa and over Logan and Virgil who sat there. "But, I have work to do," Logan said, fumbling to get his book free from the blankets only to have it taken away from him. "Cuddle-puddle." Patton wrapped a blanket around Logan, then Virgil. "But, what about all the stuff Thomas hasn't done yet?" asked Virgil. "Cuddle-puddle." Patton grabs Roman who’s passing by. "But, I was going to-" Roman was cut off. "Cuddle-puddle." Roman’s shoved to the sofa, another blanket thrown onto him before Patton throws himself into the pile.


	34. Pretty sounds - Royality

Patton watches as Roman covers his face with his hands, obscuring his sounds which just won’t do. He gives a few hard thrusts into Roman but Roman doesn’t move his hands, "let me hear all your pretty sounds, princess." Roman whines extra loud at that, hands still covering his mouth but letting his eyes peek through. “But they’re embarrassing, daddy!” Roman whines and Patton physically takes a hold of his wrists, pinning them to the side of his head, his thrusts never ceasing. “Nonsense, princess. You sound adorable.” Roman lets out a strangled moan, louder this time. “Ah- Daddy!”


	35. Slut - LAMP

Roman moans weakly when he feels Virgil’s fingers at his hole, he knows their Virgil’s despite being blindfolded because they’re nimble and cold and he’s the only one who hasn’t touched him yet. Patton came in, fingered him open and fuck him softly, coming deep inside him but not letting him come. He could still hear Patton’s laboured breathing as Logan pushed into him, thrusts more ruthless and quick, he had Roman coming in no time and came himself. Virgil pushes his fingers in and twists. "I can feel Logan and Patton's cum in you, slut.” And he’s pushing in.


	36. Fuck me - Analogical

Virgil laughed as he watched his friend fall face down on his bed in frustration. Logan had thrown off his glasses and face planted the mattress, Virgil knew this was a continuation of their earlier conversation. "I'm like calculus homework, no one wants to do me." Logan’s voice is muffled but understandable, Virgil laughs. "Well, my calculus homework always makes me say, 'fuck me'." He was supposed to be comforting his ‘painfully single’ friend but couldn’t help make fun of him. “Maybe you should just fuck me then.” The words were quiet, Virgil’s eyes went wide but he agreed moments later.


	37. Open - Logince

Logan’s knees kill from the hardwood floor beneath him, watching as Roman undoes his own trousers and pulls his hard cock out. “Open your fucking mouth, slut.” And Logan obliges quickly, Roman slides his cock into his mouth, Logan instinctively goes to suck and bob his head but Roman’s hands are in his hair holding him steady. He makes a noise of confusion around Roman’s cock, Roman groans but laughs after, “are you going to let me fuck your mouth, slut?” Logan moans in agreement and Roman does as he says. He chokes and gags but he loves it.


	38. Needy - Royality

"Who's my needy little slut?"

“Me, daddy.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m your little slut, daddy.”

With Roman’s final words moaned out Patton finally relents, thrusting ceasing slightly to take the cock ring off Roman. He comes moments later, fucking himself back onto Patton’s cock. And Patton comes soon after inside of him. Roman groans and shakes through his orgasm, the build up making him come like never before then the crash down exhausting him. Patton doesn’t let him fall though, instead wraps his arms around his torso.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m good, daddy. Thank you, daddy.”


	39. Hungry - Royality

Patton moans as Roman takes all of his cock into his mouth, gaging slightly as it hits the back of his throat. "Never underestimate the power of a hungry Roman." The joke fell from Patton’s lips before he can stop himself, chucking slightly under his breath even as Roman pulls off his cock, his annoyed expression ruined by the spit dribbling down his chin.

“Thanks, you’ve completely ruined the mood.”

“I’ll ruin you if you let me.”

“…”

“Come on that was good, Ro.”

“Fine, hurry up and fuck me, Pat.”

“With pleasure.”

“And stop with the dad jokes.”

“…fine.”


	40. Water - Logicality

Patton presses a hand to his forehead. "Are you ok? Want me to get some water?” Patton asks innocently, Logan flinches but nods to ease Patton’s worry. He’d woken flushed and with a sore throat this morning, Patton was immediately overcome with worry so had been taking care of him all day. He grabs the glass from Patton when he returns and drinks half. He’s been desperate for over an hour but Patton had refused to leave him, he felt guilty for not telling Patton he needed to go a while ago but now it’s too much, he’s too full.

“Pat,” he whispers out, one hand on his crotch, the other around the glass. “Pat, I can’t…” He doesn’t finish but Patton looks at him for a few moments before realising, “oh god, Lo, I’m sorry.” And Patton grabs him under the arms and hoists him up from the sofa quiet violently, Logan gasps as he leaks.

“I’m sorry, can you- we need to get you to the bathroom.”

“Pat, no, can’t!”

And he can’t. His hand turns to grab at Patton’s arms as he relaxes. Whimpering softly as his pants grow wet and warm.

“Sorry, Pat.”

“It’s okay, baby.”


	41. Still cool - Analogical

Virgil knows he should have held it longer, until it hurt. But he couldn’t, he slipped and his bladder gave out. Wetting his jeans through and leaving him standing in a pool of his own cooling piss. He was teary eyed, just standing there in shock when Logan found him. He’s quick to give him a tight smile and open his arms for Virgil to decide whether he wants to accept the hug or not.

He takes it, throwing himself into Logan’s arms, tucking his head into his shoulder and just cries. And Logan holds him close, ignoring the wetness seeping through his own trousers from Virgil’s.

“It’s okay, Verge. You’re fine.”

“Lo, I just wet myself. It’s not fine. I’m such a child.”

Logan sighs and holds him closer.

"I don't care you had an accident, you're still cool!"

Virgil laughs at that, a genuine but small laugh into Logan’s neck, causing him to laugh too.

“See it’s not so bad, Verge.”

“I’m gross now though. And I’ve made you gross.”

“That’s easily solved, clothes go in the washing machine, and we go in the shower.”

And Logan does that, strips Virgil then himself, washes them both.

“Thanks, Lo.”


	42. Do you like... - Logince

He’d been fidgeting for a while now, holding himself through his trousers too.

“Do you like... have to pee?”

“No.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Fuck off, Roman, I swear to god!”

“Admit it.”

“…fine, I really need to pee.”

Roman lets out a small laugh from his seat next to Logan, who just glares at him in response.

“Fuck, fuck- Ro, can’t hold it.”

“Shit, are you that desperate?”

Logan groans but nods in response, wincing as he leaks into his trousers.

“Just let go.”

“What!?”

“Let go.”

Logan grumbles but gives in, looking away from Roman but still feels the other’s eyes on him. His eyes shut as he feels his trousers grown warm, pee collecting onto the seat before pooling over onto the floor. His hand goes up to cover his mouth to stop himself whining but Roman’s hand catches his wrist. He just looks at the other, pee coming to a small dribble now before stopping completely, and Roman’s looking at him oddly.

“What? Y-you told me to let go!”

“I know. God, fuck, it was so hot.”

“What!?”

“That was so fucking hot, Lo.”

“Really, Ro?”

“Yes, god, yes. Will you do it again for me?”

“Yes.”


	43. Spider Walking - Logan/Any

Logan gasped at the feeling of someone’s fingers skimming down his spine, the feeling barely there but it was, he could feel it. The fingers moved, across his ass and down his thighs and back again. He shivered unconsciously and fought the urge to shiver, he’s already hard from before but now his cock is red and leaking. His face hidden in the pillow despite being blindfolded and on his hands and knees in front of one, or more, of his boyfriends. Their eyes on him but barely touching him, it’s infuriating but so arousing.

“Please. God, please.”

“Soon, love.”


	44. Kinks - Moxiety

Patton had easily confessed his kinks, seemingly not embarrassed by it but he’s still flushed red and smiling at Virgil to do the same. But he hesitates. “I’m into praise.” That wasn’t so hard, easy in fact, and Patton could have easily guessed. Patton nods but stays silent. “But, um, I’m also into humiliation, uh, yeah.” He daren’t look at Patton now, that hasn’t been so bad but he knows he going to have to confess it all.

“Okay, Verge, anything else?”

“…I’m, um, into omorashi.”

And, god, Patton’s silent, and it’s awkward.

“Good.”

“What?”

“I find it hot too.”


	45. Cards - Logicality

“Pat?” Logan’s voice is quiet from behind Patton, he turns to face him. Logan’s cheeks are faintly flushed, his hands clasped on familiar note cards, and Patton thinks he looks adorable. “Yes, Lo?” He watches Logan sift through his notes, muttering to himself slightly, “um, I’ve done some thinking and research, coming to the conclusion that I have, um, affections for you.” Only then does he look up from his cards.

“Are you trying to ask me out… through note cards?” Patton asks, Logan blushes but nods shyly, “that’s adorable, Lo!” Logan avoids his gaze, back to shuffling his cards only to drop most of them on the floor. Patton watches as he frowns at his cards and whimpers in defeat. It’s cute but it’s something else entirely.

He gets up and comes over to Logan, careful not to stand on his cards, and kisses him gently, deepening it slightly when Logan returns it. Pulling away to speak, laughing lightly as Logan tries to reattach their lips, “I return your affection too.” And they’re kissing again, Patton takes the cards from his hands to take Logan’s hands in his own, pushing him back hard against the wall. This’ll be fun.


	46. Caught - LAMP

It had started innocent, they’re all watching movies; a mix chosen by each of them playing constantly. He doesn’t know what had started it, maybe it was Virgil leaning against his shoulder, or Roman’s hand on his thigh, or Logan’s occasionally glances at him, softly smiling at him. Maybe it was a mix of all of them. But he’s very hard in his trousers underneath the blankets.

His hand’s already in his pants, palming softly at his cock through his boxers but it’s not enough. Patton slow enough to undo his trousers, push his boxers down, and pull out his cock; holding his breath, praying he doesn’t disrupt the others who seem mainly focused on the movie. He takes his cock into his hand, careful not to gasp aloud, slowly stroking himself. It’s not a quick or as brutal as he would like but he can feel himself getting close.

“Pat, you’re very tense. Are you okay?” Roman asks abruptly, and they’re all looking at Patton now. He’s bright red, he’s caught, but he doesn’t care. He nods his head before moving his hand faster. He comes just as they throw off the blankets.

“You could’ve just asked for a hand.”


	47. Biting - Prinxiety

Virgil has his lower lip caught between his teeth and it’s been driving Roman insane. He leans over and pulls his lip from his teeth with his thumb, carefully but quickly; Virgil lets go out of shock. Virgil is stunned, looks to Roman for an explanation.

"You bite your lips when you're anxious.” He explains, shrugging. “Would you rather bite mine?"

Virgil blinks at him. And Roman looks away. But Virgil smiles, leans over, and captures Roman’s lips with his own.

“Okay, sure.” He replies cheekily when they part.

They’re smiling, crazily. And Virgil bites Roman’s lips again and again.


	48. Real thing - Logicality

Logan’s been missing for half an hour now, he left the common room without a word. Patton wouldn’t be concerned had Logan not been… off today. So, he stands and goes to look for his boyfriend. To Patton’s shock he can hear very familiar moans coming from his room. He hums to himself before opening the door, not locked so Logan is clearly teasing him. And he is, kneeling on the bed, facing towards the door, nude and with a dildo shoved up his ass. His movement stopping as he watches Patton enter and close the door behind him.

"Why would you use a dildo when you have the real thing right here?" Patton asks, genuinely curious but tone demanding, his dominant bedroom voice. "Because a dildo doesn't make dad jokes when it fucks me," Logan resorts, looking Patton dead in the eye and fucking himself back on the toy, moaning exaggeratingly.

Patton’s on him in seconds, grabbing his wrists and letting the toy fall out of him. Kissing furiously then manhandling Logan, pushing his face into the mattress and forcing his ass into the air.

“I think I’ll fuck you first and spank you second, slut.”

“F-fuck, fuck, please.”


	49. Good boy - Moxiety

Virgil sucks in a harsh breath, wriggling more in Patton’s lap. His bladder aching, the front of his pants wet due to Patton holding his wrists away from his crotch and his legs spread either side of his boyfriend. "Can you be a good boy and hold it for just a little more for me baby?" Patton asks, taking both of Virgil’s wrists in one hand, the other pressing against his bladder. Virgil shakes his head rapidly, Patton sighs but responds, “it’s okay, baby, let go.” Virgil does, head dropping to Patton’s shoulder as he lets go and wets himself.


	50. Beautiful - Analogical

Virgil gasps, fingers tensing then relaxing on the arms on Logan’s desk chair, his hips shifting and bucking slightly into the wet, warm heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. "You look beautiful with your head between my legs," Virgil mutters, one hand moving from the chair arm into Logan’s hair, tugging it back off his forehead where it’s fallen; pulling Logan off his cock at the same time. Logan gasps in air before whispering, “please.” Virgil smirks, other hand joining in his hair, cradling his head for a moment.

“Please what?”

“Let me suck your cock.”

“Go on then.”

“Thank you.”


	51. First - Logince

Logan hisses as Roman wraps his hand around his cock, having just released it from his trousers. He strokes it a few times, a proud smirk on his face. "Let’s see if you come or piss first," Roman says, arrogance in his voice from having Logan in this state, Logan rolls his eyes at it. It loses its effect as he groans and thrusts up into Roman’s grip, leaking a small amount of piss over his fist. Logan curses, grabbing Roman’s forearms weakly as his bladder gives out, soaking the both of them, Roman hand doesn’t stop working his cock.


	52. Go - Analogical

The crowd is just background noise at this point, they’re far enough away from the majority that Virgil isn’t as embarrassed as usual by their little game. "You can go in this bottle, after you've emptied it,” Logan tells him, passing him another bottle of water. “Fuck, Lo, you know I can’t!” Virgil hisses back, holding his crotch in a futile attempt to hold his piss in for longer. “I know.” Virgil stubbornly takes the bottle and starts swigging it, making eye contact with Logan as he pisses himself at the same time, finishing the bottle and pissing at once.


	53. Sorry, daddy - Logicality

Patton whimpers into the sheets. His hands grasping at the fabric as his face is pressed into the mattress by his daddy. His daddy who’s currently fucking into him quick and deep, aiming only to pleasure himself and not his disobedient baby boy. “Fuck- baby, Pat, you feel so good around your daddy, so tight, fuck, a nice little sex toy for me to use!” Logan grits out, his jaw clenching and Patton can tell he’s close to coming.

But Patton focuses on the other kind of pressure building in his body. Yes, he’s turned on beyond believe but this isn’t about him getting off but the pressure on his bladder is too much. He can feel little bits of pee escape his hard cock and wetting the sheets slightly.

“Daddy!” He tries to warn Logan, but he only thrusts faster, driving his cock deep into Patton hitting his prostate now. But it’s too much, Patton’s cock rubs against the sheet as he pees, warm liquid soaking the material and Patton skin, he’s aware of the tears running down his face but he’s coming as soon as he stops peeing. His daddy groans as he comes deep inside.

“Sorry, daddy.”


	54. Come on, baby boy - Logicality

“Come on, baby boy. I know you can hold. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Patton’s soft words help, he can tell in the way his baby boy relaxes in his arms, but he still refuses to wet his diaper. Logan huffs slightly but his legs spread either side of his daddy’s makes it hard to hold in his pee.

A hand presses against his bladder now. And Logan whimpers, a loud hissing of his pee rushing out into his diapers heard. Logan flushes bright red and tucks him head into his daddy’s neck as he continues to wet.


	55. Surprise - Logicality

The first thing he realises is how cool his torso is but the warmth on his bottom half is heavy. And the wet heat around his hard cock is… moving. It didn’t surprise Patton he woke with a hard on, it did surprise him to see his baby boy sucking him off. His hands go to Logan’s hair, tugging him off even though he wants to fuck his throat. “Sorry, daddy,” Logan says, “know ‘m not suppose to but wanted to.” Patton smiles at him, nods, and lets him get back on. He’ll punish him for touching without permission later.


	56. Oh, fuck! - Virgil

“Oh, fuck!” Virgil gasps as he fumbles with his phone, already recording, he quickly props it up on the table, aiming it so his body is visible. He crosses his legs, holding himself with both hands now as he leaks more, he curses at the fact he leaked considerably before he started the video. “Oooh, fuck, fuck!” He curses out as he loses it, piss rushing into his jeans and through his fingers gripping his cock, he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels himself harden. As the pool grows below him he considers getting off on video as well.


	57. Library - Logicality

Logan shuffles the best he can, gripping at the shelf in front of him as he tries his hardest to stay silent. His pants are dragged just below his ass, so Patton can fuck into him hard and fast, he can hardly focus on the fact they’re fucking in the middle the library as the thrusts jolt his bladder making it harder for him to hold it. Logan gasps, leaks slightly, then wets himself; piss runs in streams down his legs and onto the floor, but he hasn’t time to process it until he’s coming into his already ruined trousers.


	58. Cuddles - Logicality

“Come on, up.” Logan nudges Patton’s side with his elbow but Patton just squirms a little, not moving from his place atop of Logan. Logan laughs a little at his boyfriend’s stubbornness, he wouldn’t have minded staying put and cuddling with Patton if they weren’t sweaty and covered in come. “Up, now, shower time.” Logan tries again, his voice still rough, but Patton ducks his head into the crook of his neck and his arms tighten around him. Logan does the same, arms circling around Patton’s torso to hold him closer, kissing the top of his head. “Okay, five minutes.”


	59. Crying - Prinxiety

“Babe, V, are you alright?” Roman asks, clearly concerned for the boy lying beneath him. Virgil’s face is flushed, cheeks with tears tracks running down them, eyes teary. “Yeah, I’m good.” It doesn’t sound convincing, his voice breaking, and Roman just holds him close to his chest, kissing his hair and stroking his back in a comforting way.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ro, it’s fine, I’m good.”

“No, no, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“You didn’t push me, I loved it, I just think I’m a bit overwhelmed. I didn’t even realise I was crying it was that good.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”


	60. I'm trying - Logince

“I love you, Lo, you do know that?” Roman asks, it’s rhetorical, and Logan smiles, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of Roman telling him he loves him. “I know Roman. The sentimentality is somewhat lost by your come running down my thighs.” Roman only laughs fairly loudly.

“Hey! I’m trying to be all romantic here. And besides you practically begged for me to come inside you.” Logan groans and hides his head in Roman’s chest the best he can, “shush, if I say I love you back will you stop talking.”

“Maybe.”

“Okay. I love you too, Roman.”


	61. Better? - LAMP

“Fuck- Roman, move!” Virgil hissed out, nudging, well, rather kicking the other to make him move. Roman groans slightly but moves further back into Patton’s arms, Patton just holding him closer, “fuck off, V, I’m still sore.” Virgil scoffs at that and Logan has the audacity to laugh too, Roman makes a mock offended noise, “that’s it, I don’t want to sleep next to Virgil.” The other three roll their eyes but Logan moves Virgil to the edge of the bed before taking up the space between him and Roman, “better?” Roman smiles, kisses Logan’s nose, and responds, “much better.”


	62. Nervous - Royality

Roman lets out a shaky breath as Patton towers above him, his boyfriend still beautiful and smiley above him. Yet, he is nervous. An anxious knot formed in his stomach, something other than arousal running through his veins. “Patton!” Roman gasps out, feeling Patton starting to remove his cock from him, but Roman isn’t ready. “Are you alright, love?” Patton’s tone is soft and caring, making Roman relax a little more; Roman nods, “give me a second.” Patton smiles again and kisses him chastely on the lips, trailing downwards until Roman is moaning for him to move. Faster. Harder. Please.


	63. Ethereal - Moxiety

Having him spread out on the pale blue sheets below him feels like a dream, Virgil pinches himself just to make sure it’s real. That Patton really is there. And he really is here, kneeling in between Patton’s spread legs, his fingers inside of him as Patton moans beautifully. “Virge, Virge, V! Oh god, Virgil!” The way Patton gasps out his name is even better, chanting it like a prayer as his fingers grip the sheets and he pleads for more. And Virgil is happy to oblige, sliding himself into the tight heat, groaning out Patton’s name only less beautifully.


	64. Injuries - Prinxiety

“Ow, fuck! Stop!” Virgil hisses out, hand gripping around Roman’s wrist, stilling the hand that is currently trying to clean up the cut on Virgil’s knee. “I can’t stop, it needs to be cleaned, you don’t want it getting worse, do you?” Roman has a point and he knows it, Virgil releases his wrist and lets him get on, painfully jabbing at his cut before putting a plaster over it. Virgil opens his mouth to apologise and maybe say thank you but Roman leans down and presses a kiss to the plaster, grinning up at Virgil after. “All better now.”


	65. Secret - Logince

“Shush, love. Can’t have them figuring it out, can we?” Roman’s tone is low and dangerous, Logan shakes his head the best he can with Roman’s hand over his mouth. His other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Logan’s back practically flush to Roman’s chest, he squeezes his eyes shut in effort not to moan too loudly or to beg for more. Roman can almost sense it though, his thrusts grower faster yet sloppier and Logan comes with a drawn out keen hidden by Roman’s hand, melting as Roman comes inside of him.


	66. Different - Logince

Something is… different about Logan, Roman observes. His eyes wandering over his boyfriend’s body for a moment, then another. Until it clicks. He’s wearing makeup. A light pink blush and neutral tones on his eyelids, the most noticeable is the somewhat sparkly lip-gloss adorning his gorgeous lips. And Roman would really like to have them wrapped around his cock now. He grabs Logan’s attention and beckons him closer, his boyfriend’s head quirks to the side but his confusion vanishes when Roman pushes him to his knees. It doesn’t take long for him to open Roman’s trousers and get to work.


	67. Teasing - Analogical

Virgil loves to tease, that’s obvious. From the little fleeting touches to sitting completely in Logan’s lap, wriggling to get him hard before disappearing. And it’s all been driving Logan insane throughout the day. So, he corners him; smirking in the kitchen doorway before advancing on Virgil like he’s prey. Hands on him instantly, on his face, hips, thighs. Soon enough they’re rutting against each other, hard inside their trousers but unwilling to stop for anything. They come like that, kissing violently and sloppily, their bodies rocking together as they ride out their orgasms. Fuck, Virgil will tease him again.


	68. Slow - Analogical

Logan can’t deny Virgil much, he’s soft for him, a sap. He’d bend over backwards, and many other ways, to give Virgil what he wants. And he takes what he wants with both hands. Like now. Virgil’s hands are at his hips, bruising, cock buried deep inside of him as he waits for Logan to adjust, very unused to bottoming but would do _anything_ for Virgil. And Virgil starts moving, slow and hesitant, unused to topping himself. But Logan gasps and moans, and that’s all he needs to go that little bit quicker and deeper until he has Logan begging.


	69. Choker - Logince

Out of all the outfits Roman could have chosen for him Logan likes this one the best. He feels somewhat comfortable in the denim shorts; the crop top isn’t his style but is plain and nicely matched with a navy bomber jacket. What tops it all off, and makes Roman stare even more, is the thick, black choker secured around his neck. It looks like something Virgil would wear, a metal hoop hanging from the middle, and it takes seconds for Roman to curl his finger into it and bring Logan into a bruising kiss, not that he minds much.


	70. Sweet - Logicality

“I love you, Lo,” Patton whispers out, forehead resting against Logan’s, and Logan can’t help the small smile that graces his lips. Patton’s looking at him so fondly, eyes warm and reassuring as his words despite the fact he’s slowly fucking into Logan. Short sharp gasps escape him, and Patton just smiles fondly at them, increasing his pace a little. Logan whines lightly, hands wrapping around Patton’s neck gently, bringing him closer so their lips touch. “I love you, too, Pat,” he whispers back before closing the space between them, kissing soft and sweetly as Patton makes love to him.


	71. Kisses - Logince

Roman hums into the kiss, it’s slow and sweet as his hands roam absentmindedly down Logan’s chest, resting at his hips for a moment before moving to his thighs which he stands between. Logan’s sat upon the counter top, own hands almost clinging to Roman’s shoulders as the kiss deepens a little and an involuntary moan escapes his mouth. Roman laughs a little as he pulls back, observing Logan’s flush and half lidded eyes. “What’s the matter, love?” He mumbles against Logan’s lips, not bothering to pull further away, Logan only whines and drags him closer, kissing him even harder.


	72. Blouse - Logince

“What are you wearing?” Logan asks, voice uncertain which is an unusual tone for him. Roman doesn’t reply but twirls around instead, his flowy knee length red skirt twirls with him and the almost sheer white blouse is… well, Logan doesn’t know how to describe it. Roman pauses and does a little curtsy, smiling cheekily at Logan as he feels the material of his skirt. Logan’s brows only furrows and Roman finally rolls his eyes and speaks up, “thought you might like to fuck me in this, sir.” He grins knowingly. “Don’t I just look so pretty to wreck, sir?”


	73. Rough - Moxiety

“Ah! Pat, fuck- Patton!” Virgil’s shouts, only muffled slightly as his upper half collapses against the mattress, his head in a pillow. His ass still in the air, hips held by Patton as he rams into him repeatedly. Patton’s nails dig into his hips as he aims his thrusts just right, groaning all the while, and Virgil can do nothing but moan and grip the sheets below him. “Fu-fuck, please, Pat, close,” Virgil stutters out, hips moving to try and fuck himself back on Patton cock. “Come for me, Virge.” He does, groaning as Patton releases inside of him too.


	74. Coffee - Analogical

Logan taps his fingers against the counter impatiently waiting for their coffee to brew. He’d left Virgil in bed, hoping to help him sleep for a few more hours. Logan jumps feeling arms circle around his torso and a body slot against his from behind. “Morning.” Virgil. “I thought I left you in bed,” Logan replies, knowing fine well he did.

Virgil hums, leaning his cheek on Logan’s shoulder, “you did but I missed you.” Logan smiles slightly at the sentiment, only for it to be broken when Virgil grinds his hard on against his ass. “Hmm, looks like you’re not the only one that missed me.” He’s chastising Virgil but can’t help rock back a little at the feeling. Virgil huffs. Logan knows he’s frowning in that overexaggerated way that makes him look cute. “Okay, maybe I’m horny, and maybe I want you to do something about it but I’m sore from last night.”

“So, what? You want to fuck me over the kitchen counter?” Logan asks, laughing a little afterwards. “I wouldn’t say no.” Virgil shrugs dismissively. And that’s how, a few minutes later, Logan finds himself bent over the kitchen counter with Virgil fucking into him ruthlessly.


	75. Magic - Logince

“Fuck!” Roman gasps as he drops the potion of the floor, he sighs and starts to clean it up only to pause, feeling… off. No, he knows this feeling, it’s arousal but deeper, almost as if he can feel it in his soul. “Are you alright?” Logan asks, walking in, shutting the door behind him. Big mistake. He’s pinned to the wall within seconds, Roman’s lips on his kissing him hard before they travel down his neck, licking and sucking; while Roman grinds their crotches together, coming quickly in his trousers but still hard. This is going to be fun.


	76. Both? All. - LAMP

“Come on, Lo, you’re doing so good for us, such a good boy.” Patton’s soft words of praise are whispered right into his ear from where he is behind him, sounding mostly unaffected despite having his cock up Logan’s ass. Logan squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax as Roman too bottoms out; he feels very full, too full, but he wanted this, he wanted to be filled with their cocks and eventually their come.

“So good baby, look you’re taking both of us.” Logan does open his eyes at Roman’s words, but he doesn’t look to see if they’re true, he can feel they are. One of them shifts and Logan gasps, moaning afterwards and begging them to ‘please, move’. And they oblige, very slowly pulling out before pushing back in at an alternate pace.

And Logan is a mess within mere minutes. Tears welling up in his eyes at the feelings of being pleasured so much. His eyes open again, unsure of when exactly they shut, to see Virgil kneeling beside his head, jerking himself off, his mouth open and breathing laboured. “Virge. Need you, please, fuck my mouth.” They all groan at that, Virgil obliges quickly.


	77. Keyboard - Logince

**Microsoft Nerd:** 65hrt 7xyhutyhsrtrv

 **Microsoft Nerd:** dwefnruaeoghfdvnhrwjserngdv   iruohsg 4389r832hgbtgb

 **‘Daddy’:** Logan?

 **Panic! Everywhere:** the fuck logan???

 **‘Daddy’:** Virgil! Language!

 **Microsoft Nerd:** denauwiornhr  rgbrwf

 **Panic! Everywhere:** wait

 **Panic! Everywhere:** where’s roman?

 **‘Daddy’:** With Logan? I think

 **Panic! Everywhere:** OH MY GOD NO

 **‘Daddy’:** …what?

 **‘Daddy’:** What’s going on?

 **Panic! Everywhere:** GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!

 **Panic! Everywhere:** AND ROMAN! STOP FUCKING LOGAN OVER HIS DESK! I DON’T NEED REMINDERS THAT YOU GUYS DO THIS

 **‘Daddy’:** Oh. OH. OH!

 **Panic! Everywhere:** Patton look away!

 **Royal Pain:** I’ll fuck him how I like, thank you

 **Panic! Everywhere:** NOPE!

 **‘Daddy’:** No kink shaming V


	78. Potato - Moxiety

“Uh, Patton?”

“Yep?”

“Why do you have a potato?”

“…I just think they’re neat.”

“Uh huh, right, okay.”

“Do you not like potatoes, Virge?”

“No, no, I like them it’s just, why now?”

“Why not? I like them, like to keep one close to me for security reasons.”

“For security reasons?”

“Well, I also like to make love to my potatoes so…”

“You fuck your potatoes?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“No, Pat, they don’t”

Silence.

“Virgil?”

“What?”

“I’m just kidding you know, I was wondering if you wanted fries or roast potatoes tonight, you’re the deciding vote.”

“Oh, okay, fries please.”

“Okay.”


	79. Daddy - Prinxiety

“Daddy?” Roman asks, peering up from the pillow, eyes still tired from waking up from his nap but determined nevertheless. “Yes, baby?” Virgil responds, coming to sit on the bed next to his little boy, ruffling his hair fondly which Roman would kill him for if he was big. “Daddy, ‘m hard, I had one of those dreams again,” Roman confesses, flushing but making grabby hands at Virgil. Virgil moves onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and taking Roman into his lap, “why don’t you tell daddy all about it while he gets you off.” Roman grins, “yes, daddy.”


	80. Edging - Logicality

“Ah! Fuck- please, Patton,” Logan groans out from behind clenched teeth, adamant not to moan or beg anymore. His hands are secured to the headboard, legs spread either side of Patton, and he’s completely naked in contrast to his boyfriend. Patton’s hands move away from his red hard and leaking cock once more, it twitches against his stomach as he tries to gain friction.

“No, baby, but I do like the sound of you begging. Can you be loud for me? Beg for me to let you come. If you can then I might let you come quicker than intended.”


	81. Lingerie - Royality

“Fuck, Pat,” Roman breaths out, watching Patton fully now as he walks towards him. Patton’s dressed in a pale pink jumper as well as pure white panties and thigh highs. And, fuck, does Roman think he looks good; his hard cock strained against his panties and his cheeks flushed. Then Patton’s standing inches from Roman where he’s sat on his chair. “Come on then, love.” Roman urges Patton into his lap, he climbs quickly and sits on his thighs, head of his cock peering out of the top of his panties. “Do you want me to help with that, baby?”


	82. Busy - LAMP

“Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“Come to bed.”

“Can’t. ‘m busy.”

“Lo, please.”

He sighs at Patton’s whines but briefly looks over at his pile of boyfriends. Roman’s sat in the middle with Patton cuddled close to him, they’re kissing in a way that is soft and sweet but less innocent by the obvious tent in Patton’s pants. And Virgil’s sitting crossed legged between Roman’s legs, his hard cock pulled out of his trousers and his hand barely stroking it as he looks at Logan.

Virgil doesn’t say anything but pouts at Logan, who now can’t look away, and Logan caves. He shoves his work aside and stands from his desk, fondly smiling at Virgil who smirks in success. He has little time to respond as Virgil grabs at him, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt before removing them, dragging Logan closer until he’s on his knees.

A gasp grabs Logan’s attention, he glances over to see Roman kissing Patton much rougher now and his hand down his pants. Logan almost laughs at it, but Virgil’s lips are on his in an instant, kissing him deep as he works on his belt, smirking all the while. Logan doesn’t mind getting distracted really.


	83. PDA - Prinxiety

“V, please, just once,” Roman pleads, one hand wrapped around Virgil’s waist as he sits at his side on the park bench. “No, Ro,” Virgil replies sternly, purposefully avoiding Roman’s attempt to make eye contact with him. “Pretty please, for me, love.” He knows Roman’s pouting and it effects Virgil more than he likes, so, he rolls his eyes finally giving in, “fine, this once.” Roman almost squeals in excitement, hand going from Virgil’s waist to cup his cheeks, guiding him into a kiss. It’s short, sweet, and very Roman. Virgil scoffs as they part.

“Ew PDA.”

“You love it.”


	84. Public - Analogical

“Virgil! Fuck!” Logan whispers a little too loudly, whining too as Virgil pulls his mouth off his cock. Virgil presses a warning hand to Logan’s stomach, “Lo, you’ve got to be quiet otherwise someone will find us.” He knew this of course but he lost all self-control when Virgil took his cock back into his mouth, working it quickly. Hidden away in a somewhat dirty alley, mere steps away from the high street, Virgil was blowing him because he accidentally caused him to get hard. It’s not his fault Virgil looks good in everything. Still he can’t keep himself quiet.


	85. Comfort - Moxiety

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re fine, no harm done see.” Virgil holds his hands out in front of Patton to prove it, his hands are as they always have been and Patton nods in response, but his eyes are still full of tears and quickly trail tracks down his cheeks, only to be caught by Virgil’s hands quickly cupping Patton face seconds later. “It was an accident, you didn’t mean to break it. Glass can easily be cleaned, no one got hurt.” Virgil tries to reassure again.

“But I could have- could have hurt you.”

“But you didn’t. I love you.”


	86. Chair - Analogical

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We’re not fucking in my desk chair because we’ll break it. Plus, I doubt it’s very comfortable.”

“Logan, you’re such a spoil sport.”

“You’ll be thanking me later when you’re knees still work from not being crushed against the arms of the chair.”

“Oh. From me riding you?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, okay, I was thinking of it the other way around.”

“Wh-what?”

“That’s okay, Lo, you can just ride me on the bed instead.”

“Fuck, Virgil!”

“You know you want to. Plus, you’ll not get pains in your knees from the arms.”

“Fuck, okay! Get on the bed.”


	87. Soft - Sleep/Virgil

Virgil hums, eyes closed and a content smile of his face as his head lays on Remy’s stomach, inches away from his hard, twitching cock. “Rem, you’re so soft, I could go to sleep,” Virgil says finally, gazing up at the other, Remy’s almost glaring with his hands tied to the headboard and his mouth gaged, spit drooling down his chin. “Maybe I will go to sleep like this.” Virgil brings his head back, hand coming up to lay over Remy’s cock, but he doesn’t move to stroke it. “Go on then, rut against my hand and get yourself off.”


	88. Tied - LAMP

He’s been a good boy, he really has. All tied up in the middle of the common room in nothing but blue panties, now a bit sticky, and blue silk binding him in place. Roman’s knees hurt and kill but his mouth aches, parted and awaiting anything it’s given. He wants his lips to be stretched and mouth filled by his sirs, their fingers and cocks, anything at this point. His sirs stand in front of him, all naked from the waist down and their cocks hard in their hands. Roman knows he’s drooling, needy, but he wants- he wants.


	89. E=Mc squared - Logince

Logan’s close, he can feel his orgasm building, his hands grasp at the sheets below him harder, his knuckles turn white. Roman gasps behind him, obviously close himself, and his thrusts falter a little; he’s leaning almost completely over Logan, chest to his back, occasionally licking and biting at his boyfriend’s shoulders which does drive Logan mad.

Roman drives his cock into him that little bit faster and, fuck, he’s going to come untouched if he keeps this up. He feels Roman leaning closer, licking and tugging at his ear before whispering, “E=Mc squared.” And Logan comes with a shout.


	90. Squirming - Moxiety

“Baby boy, come on, you’re being so good for daddy.” Patton’s voice is soft and slightly muffled as he talks into Virgil’s hair. Virgil’s in his lap, knees either side of his thighs, and his hands grab at Patton’s cardigan. Patton’s own hands are splayed out on Virgil back, his baby boy dressed in nothing but a grey sweater and his diaper, his paci half hanging out of his mouth as he whines and shifts again.

Patton could tell his baby was uncomfortable, all squirmy and wriggly in his lap. He asked a few things, trying to see what was wrong, Virgil shook his head to all but one. His baby boy needs to pee. So, obviously, his baby holds it until he can no more.

“Go on, baby boy, you can go. Daddy’s here for you, I’ll clean you up really good after, promise.” The combination of Patton’s words and his hand on his bladder does it, Virgil tucks his head into Patton’s neck as he lets go, relaxing his body against his daddy’s.

“Oh, such a good boy, V. You’re doing so well for daddy.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Should we get you all clean now, baby boy?”

“Uh-huh.”


	91. No me! - LAMP

“It’s my turn,” Virgil says, as if it was obvious.

“Oh? We’re taking turns now?” Roman asks, almost offended.

“You did give him a blow job last night.” Virgil points a finger at Roman.

“I know, I was there.”

“Fine. Why don’t we ask Patton who he wants to suck him off?”

“Okay, be prepared to lose.”

They enter common room, mouths opening to start convincing, nothing comes out. Logan’s there, on his knees in front of Patton, cock wholly engulfed in his mouth. Patton sitting on the couch, hands in Logan’s hair as he praises him.

“No fair!”


	92. Begging - Analogical

“Go on,” Virgil encourages, hands forcing Logan’s chest to meet the mattress, his ass still up, Virgil’s cock buried deep inside. “Beg for it, darling.” Virgil’s voice is sweet, unassuming, mostly unaffected until he starts slowly fucking into Logan. “Ah- please, V,” Logan almost whispers out against the sheets, whining slightly as Virgil’s thrusts stop completely.

“You know that’s not good enough, beg more.”

“Virge, please, need you.”

“Louder.”

“Virgil, I-I need you!”

“What do you need, Lo?”

“I need- fuck, I need your cock inside me, fucking me, wrecking me, please, I-”

“Okay, darling, I’ll give it to you.”


	93. Fashion - LAMP

Logan went to Roman first for the advice, as strange as it was, Roman’s the expert in this case and he trusted the other to make him not look like a fool. Changing up his style had always been an idea in the back of Logan’s mind, one he didn’t indulge before.

Roman laughed a little, that good hearted laugh that made Logan feel something, and he helped. Logan’s wardrobe expanded but didn’t change entirely. Wearing a denim skirt instead of his jeans with his shirt, a nice black pleated skirt and pastel sweater a few days after, and after a few weeks he wore a dark grey A-line dress which looked so adorable on him. Of course, the others complimented his appearance and gave him advice which made him blush a bit.

But today was… different. He wore a short black mini skirt accompanied with a navy crop top and the same coloured thigh highs, black kitten heels to match. He walks into the common room, everyone looks because of the sound of the heels but they keep staring for another reason. Logan smirks at their matching erections and shrugs. He doesn’t stay in that outfit for too long.


	94. Car - Logicality

“Fuck! Oh, _oh_! Ow! Shit!”

“What’s wrong, Lo?”

“I, uh, hit my knee off the door.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no. Pat, please don’t stop, ‘m close.”

“Okay, love, okay. Come for me.”

Logan does so, nails digging into Patton’s shoulders as he bounces on his cock, moaning out Patton’s name as he ruins his own shirt with his come. Patton comes after, rocking up into Logan’s heat only making the other whimper and cringe slightly.

“What’s wrong, Lo?”

“…I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

“I told you we should’ve waited till we got home. You’re impatient.”


	95. Here. Now. - Logince

“Here. Now.” Logan’s voice is commanding, not any less monotonous than usual just study and imposing. And, boy, did Roman obey. Quick to hurry to Logan, knowing exactly what he’s done wrong and ready to take his punishment. “Have you got anything to say?” Logan asks and Roman looks at him sheepishly before replying, “I’m sorry, sir.” Logan hums, considering the other’s punishment, “on your knees.” Roman drops to his knees in an instant, looking up wide eyed at Logan for the next move. Logan undoes his pants and shoves them and his boxers down, “make it up to me.”


	96. Paying for it - Analogical

“Ah! ‘m sorry, I said- said I’m sorry,” Logan stutters out between gasps, knees weak and forehead pressed against his desk, Virgil’s hand on his back forcing him to stay down. “But you didn’t stop. You didn’t listen. Now you’re paying for it.” Virgil speaks harsh and ruthless, like his thrusts, as he takes Logan from behind. Logan overworked himself, Virgil found out, so, he’s fucking him into exhaustion until he can’t work anymore. “I’m trying to look out for you, baby boy,” Virgil says sweetly, contrasting to Logan’s keen as he comes for the first time over his desk.


	97. Be good for me - Logince

Logan whines as Roman pulls back again, fingers vanishing from his cock and hole. Roman smiles and tuts at it. "You'll be good for me, won't you?" He asks, pulling down his own trousers as he watches Logan struggle to lie still on the sheets, but he nods his head in response. Roman laughs, a breathless sort of laugh, as he lubes his cock up and teases Logan’s hole, “come on, baby boy, you need to let me know what you need.” Logan keens, attempting to rock back onto Roman’s cock but is stopped short. “Please, daddy, need your cock!”


	98. Thick thighs - Moxiety

"I want you to sit on my face and suffocate me with your thick and beautiful thighs." Virgil makes a noise of disagreement that sticks in the back of his throat as Patton sticks his tongue back into his hole, his legs shake from the effort of kneeling. He drops a bit, just as Patton wants, his thighs squishing around Patton’s cheeks. “Ah! Patton, Patton!” Virgil gasps out as his boyfriend grips his thighs harder, not pushing his heavy body off but pulling him closer. Virgil grips his cock again, rocking back onto Patton’s face until he’s riding Patton intensely.


	99. Patton Jr - Moxiety

Everything stops, shock flows through Virgil as his boyfriend lines his cock up at his hole. "Did you- did you just call your dick Patton Jr?" Virgil asks, voice breaking slightly. Patton just looks down at him, grinning, “uh-huh!” And Virgil’s torn between telling Patton to get out or giggling. He does the latter. Holding his sides as he laughs, open and honest, and Patton joins him. That is until Patton shoves harshly into him. “Ah! Patton! Give a guy some warning,” Virgil complains but his back arches all the same. “Oops, I promise next time.” Their laughing doesn’t cease.


	100. Look at you - Royality

“Daddy!” Roman whines as Patton’s fingers wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands gently away from where he’s trying to hide himself. “Do I need to handcuff you, baby boy?” Roman shakes his head in response, hands gripping the sheets and letting Patton see all of him, his curves and folds and ugly- “So pretty, baby. Look at you, my beautiful baby boy,” Patton praises, hands running over his chest and stomach until he reaches his already hard cock. “Can I suck you off, baby boy? Show you how much I love your body.” Roman nods eagerly and lets him.


	101. Such a good boy - Analogical

“Fuck, V!” Logan grits out, mouth then opening in a drawn out moan as Virgil takes his cock to the base, "such a good boy, sucking on my cock." His hands grip at Virgil’s hair, only tugging slightly, as Virgil enthusiastically bobs his head. “Fuck, V, please!” Logan begs as Virgil bats his hands away and shoves him further back onto the bed, pulling off his cock briefly to mutter, “please, fuck my face, sir.” And Logan obliges, hands cupping Virgil’s face as his hips thrust upwards into the warm, wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. He’s close. “Fuck! Virge!”


	102. Oh. - Analogical

It hadn’t started as an argument but that’s what it lead to, raised voices, them standing too close, in other’s personal space.

“Virgil, listen to me.”

“But I can’t- you don’t-”

“Virgil!”

“No, Logan, I-”

“Virgil!”

“Logan, stop, I just-”

“I’m in love with you!”

Silence stretched between them. Virgil stood, stock still, watching as Logan collapses to the couch.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, I didn’t expect… _that_.”

Logan makes a noise, hiding his head in his hands, flushing in embarrassment.

“I’m in love with you too.”

“Oh.”

Virgil just grins, taking Logan’s hands from his face, and kisses him lightly.


	103. Seriously? - Logince

“It’s not what it looks like.” Roman holds his hands up in defence, Logan just rolls his eyes from his place below Roman still sat in his lap. “Seriously?” Virgil asks, standing in the doorway, “on the couch as well?” Logan only laughs, hiding his face in the crook of Roman’s neck as his boyfriend hits him playfully, “not helping, Lo.” He turns to look at Virgil, “besides we were only making out, it was like we were-”

“Nope! Nope! No! Bye!” Virgil screams, leaving the room instantly. Logan only laughs more, Roman’s quick to silence him with a kiss.


	104. Lamp - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late, Virgil’s clumsy, and Logan’s beautiful.

Fuck. It’s too late. Virgil really knows he shouldn’t be crawling into bed this late, if Logan was awake he’d berate him for it, maybe give him one of those cute lectures that he thinks make him serious. “Fuck!” Virgil hisses quietly as he bumps into the side of the bed, it’s too dark and he’s too clumsy for this. He reaches his side of the bed and turns on the lamp. He stops still, slightly shocked at the glow that seems to bring out Logan’s ethereal beauty. And, fuck, he’s going to have to jerk off in the bathroom.


	105. Bite - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil bites Deceit, who is pretty much asking for it.

“Don’t.”

Virgil knows what that means. The opposite.

_Please._

He has Deceit backed up against the wall, no where to go as he approached further, a smirk evident on Virgil’s face. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Quickly their bodies were flush, Virgil’s hands intertwined with Deceit’s, holding them back against the wall as he bends down slightly, lips trailing over his neck, slow and careful.

“Virgil,” he whines, then gasps as Virgil’s teeth meet his neck, pinching the skin and only barely drawing blood. Virgil pulls back, tonguing over the bite mark, before kissing it quickly.

“Again.”


	106. Table - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman fucks Logan on a table... that's it.

“Ow!” Logan shouts as his shoulders slam against the table, barely being able to keep his head from colliding with the wood as well. “Watch it,” he warns Roman above him who rolls his eyes, picking up the pace of his thrusts again, Logan grimaces at the new angle before letting himself lie back against the surface. Roman smirks, eyebrow quirking for a moment, and Logan would probably smack him if he wasn’t fucking him so good right now. Logan’s breath hitches as Roman takes his cock in hand, stroking it as ruthless as his thrusts. “Come for me, Lo.”


	107. Horse - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less weird than the title suggests; Patton is hung and afraid of hurting Logan.

“Lo, I don’t want to hurt you.” Patton voice is as soft as ever, and Logan feels guilty for even being slightly distracted by the obvious outline of Patton’s cock through his boxers, the only clothing that remains on him. “Pat, I trust you not to hurt me, I don’t care that you’re – how do they put it – hung like a fucking horse.” That gets a small laugh out of Patton. “I trust you to be careful and considerate. I’m not as fragile as you think,” Logan trailed off, hands cupping Patton cheeks, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Patton breathes out, his own smile returning briefly before pushing down his boxers. And now they’re both as nude as each other. “Okay?” Logan asks, getting a short but certain nod in response, “then fuck me, Pat, please.” He smiles as Patton flushes, hands grabbing his waist and throwing him onto the bed, Patton crawling up after him. “Are you sure, baby boy?” Patton asks, spreading Logan’s legs and settling in between them. “I’m sure… daddy.”

Patton smiles, partially a smirk, “good boy, I’m going to spread you nice and wide for my cock, wouldn’t you like that, baby?”

“Yes, daddy. Please.”


	108. Headphones - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman puts a blindfold and headphones on Logan, ties him up, and fucks him.

“Let me.” Logan nods in response, blindfold over his eyes already as Roman puts the headphones on his boyfriend, orchestral music playing through them. Roman smiles as he pulls away, the black headphones a match to the blindfold and the ropes which bind his boyfriend to the frames of the bed. “Beautiful,” Roman whispers to himself as he takes in Logan’s naked form, taking time to watch as he undresses himself. Soon enough Logan’s gasping, unaware of the sounds he is making entirely, as Roman fingers him open then fucks him until he’s coming dry and pulling against the binds.


	109. Handcuffs - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman are handcuffed for team building and they hate it a little less than they let on.

“This is fucking inconvenient.” Roman tugs his hand further from Logan’s at the other’s words, solidifying the fact that them being connected by handcuffs is, indeed, inconvenient.

“Stop it.”

“Or what?”

“Or else.”

“Weak comeback, nerd.”

Silence. Roman looks at him and Logan is officially sulking, partially pouting and staring off into the distance. “Aw, come on, Lo.” Nothing. “You know how I love spending time with you.” Logan flushes, a small smile gracing his lips. “There’s the smile I love,” Roman says, poking at Logan’s cheek with his free hand.

“You cutie.”

“Sap.”

“Love you, Lo.”

“Hmm, you too.”


	110. Mirror - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton fucks Roman in front of a mirror and asks Roman to watch.

“Babe look.”

He does. Roman opens his eyes and looks in front of him, his own naked self stares back. He’s sat atop Patton’s lap, his boyfriend’s cock buried inside of him and he fights not to squirm. His own cock, obviously hard, sits in Patton’s unmoving hand.

Only then does he take in the rest of his appearance. His hair is dishevelled, he’s flushed all the way to his chest. Patton’s smirking behind him, over his shoulder, just as flushed. And Roman squirms, eyes fluttering closed.

“Please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Please fuck me, Pat.”

“Only if you watch, baby.”


	111. So pretty - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's such a obedient good boy for Patton, sitting in his lap and letting him mark up his neck.

“So pretty, baby.” Patton’s hands cup Logan’s face and smiling at his boyfriend where he sits in his lap, “you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Logan nods, all cute, wide eyed, a small smile gracing his lips at the praise. Patton leans forward and presses a chase kiss to Logan’s lips, smiling innocently when Logan tries to recapture them which he doesn’t allow.

“Be good for me, love.” One hand moving down to Logan’s collar bone, running his thumb over there, and his other goes to his hair. His fingers tugging a little at his boyfriend’s hair to urge his head backwards and, like the good boy that he is, Logan tilts his head back. And Patton cannot resist the smooth, bare skin of Logan’s neck, so, his mouth is there in an instant, kissing and sucking and, only when Logan starts to squirm, biting a little.

Logan whines, eyes fluttering shut as Patton sucks hickies and bites into his neck and jaw, he can’t help his hips squirming and bucking in Patton’s lap, so desperately wanting friction on his hardening cock. Patton hums, “you’re being a good boy, Lo, stay still and I’ll give you what you want?”


	112. Ticklish - Prinxiety

“Stop it! I’m really ticklish!” Roman laughs, head thrown back and eye squeezed shut, and Virgil isn’t sure if the expression is out of pleasure or the tickling. But Virgil laughs too, hands skimming over Roman’s sides again just to hear that loud, unashamed laugh again. “Virge-” Roman shouts, hands grasping Virgil forearms, but he gasps, eyes flying open as he moves, his hole clenching around Virgil cock which is still hard inside of him. “Virgil,” Roman lets out as more of a moan, “please.” Virgil smiles, wide and toothy, his hips thrust slow, hands never leaving Roman’s ticklish sides.


	113. So Pretty - Moxiety

“Look at you, baby,” Virgil coos, one hand cupping Patton’s face before he kisses him sweetly before moving away, his hands dragging down Patton’s body, the very same body his boyfriend is shy of. Patton flushes brightly, obviously embarrassed, and Virgil takes that as his hint to continue.

“You’re so pretty, Pat.” He kisses Patton’s chest as he finally moves, cock dragging out of Patton’s hole slowly before pushing back in and Virgil groans. “So tight, fuck, baby,” Virgil gasps, hands grabbing at Patton’s chubby sides, looking as if he’ll never let him go. And that’s exactly what Virgil intends.


	114. Baby Boy - Logicality

Patton hums, looking thoughtful with his hand on his chin as he looks at Logan. Who is gagged, very naked, wrists tied to the headboard and he’s bent so that his ankles are also tied to the headboard too. Logan’s flushed, incredibly so, and drool is dripping down his chin in a way that shouldn’t be so arousing to Patton.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Patton asks, all innocence and sweetness in his voice but he too is flushed and he’s incredibly hard beneath his trousers. Logan moans in what looks like frustration and nods his head downwards, obviously gesturing to his open, lubed hole that is on display for Patton.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby boy?” Patton asks, undoing his trousers and dropping them and his boxers to the floor. This gains another moan, higher in pitch and obviously in agreement with Patton’s words. “If that’s what you wanted why didn’t you just say so?” Patton teases, crawling onto the bed and his hands are on Logan’s ass in an instant.

Logan glares at him. He takes no notice, fingers easily dipping into Logan’s spread hole but Patton quick to replace them with his cock.


	115. My Love - Royality

“Please, my love,” Roman whines, hands gripping at Patton’s shoulders and the hair at the nape of his neck. Patton giggles a little, hiding his head into Roman’s neck only serving to tickle him a little. “I will, Ro, give me a minute,” Patton says, breathless, “need a moment.” Roman laughs at that, his legs wrapping tighter around Patton’s waist to draw him closer and Patton moans in response as it drives his cock further into Roman. “Roman,” Patton chastises but his tone is playful, and he draws his cock out before pushing back in, making Roman gasp this time.


	116. Sound - Virgil Centric

“Oh, god,” Virgil mutters to himself, he is sitting on his bed against the headboard, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock while his other hand struggles to get a grip on the sound that is buried inside of his cock, slick with lube. “Shit,” he breaths out, stroking his cock a little as he slowly takes the now warm metal out of his slit until it’s barely inside of him, letting it slowly slip back into him as he jerks himself a little faster. He comes quick enough like that, shuddering as the sound blocks his come.


	117. Church - Analogical

“Please,” Logan whispers, hands gripping the back wooden bench that he’s kneeling on. Virgil is standing behind him, in-between his legs, hands on his ass and cock inside of him un-moving. “Please what, love?” Virgil mumbles back, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Logan’s neck, “please move,” Logan responds. Virgil obliges, sliding his cock out before pushing back in repetitively. And Logan moans, soft and quiet as to not attract attention. “Do you like this? Do you like me fucking you in your church, like the filthy fucking sinner you are?” Virgil whispers as harsh as his thrusts.


	118. Too Little - Moxiety

“Come on, baby boy, sit down for daddy,” Patton says, urging Virgil to sit down on the sofa for him. As soon as his cute, diapered butt hits the couch Patton crouches down and takes one of Virgil’s shoed feet and props it up on his thigh, quickly tying the shoelace. Then he does the same with the other foot. Virgil letting out small giggles throughout. Once he’s done Patton presses a quick kiss to Virgil’s thigh, “poor little baby, can’t even tie his own shoes, can he?” Virgil shakes his head, fringe flying out, “no, daddy, am too little.”


	119. Roses - Royality

“Roman,” Patton voice echoes down the hall, shouting after his boyfriend who escaped minutes ago to do god knows what. “Yes, love?” Roman’s response comes hesitant and from their bedroom, and Patton rolls his eyes a little, knowing Roman is probably up to something. The door is already slightly agar and he pushes it the rest of the way open, closing it again. Stepping inside he sees the sight in front of him. On the bed Roman is lying on his side in nothing but red lace panties, rose petals covering the bed and a single rose in his hand.


	120. I Just Love You... - Moxiety

“Virge?” Patton asks softly, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Virgil who seems to have spaced out. Virgil’s sitting on his upper thighs, completely nude with his hard cock curved up against his stomach. Patton is just as naked, his own cock dribbling pre-come onto his tummy, and plenty of hickies adorning his chest and neck. “Huh?” Virgil mumbles, blinking a good few times before he smiles all soft and cute, almost sheepishly. Patton gives him a weird look, questioning, and Virgil laughs a little.

“I just love you... a lot, Pat.”

“I love you too, Virge.”


	121. I Fucking Hate You - Logince

“I fucking hate you,” Roman moans, low and dangerous almost, well, it would be if his face wasn’t screwed in pleasure and he wasn’t balls deep inside of Logan. “Fuck,” Logan groans back, nail’s digging into Roman’s shoulders which makes the other hiss out of pain and he makes sure to give a hard thrust to prove a point. Logan whines at that, the thrust moving him a little up the mattress, “I fuck-ing hate you too,” he responds back, voice cracking slightly. His words fall on deaf ears as Roman only thrusts quicker, one hand wrapping around Logan’s cock.


	122. Fingers - Analogical

“Need you, Virge,” Logan gasps as soon as his back hits the sheets, Virgil comes to kneel in between Logan’s legs which he then spreads wider. “Need me how, love?” Virgil asks, massaging his boyfriend’s bare thighs, not daring to come closer to his hard cock. Logan whines, hips shifting a little, “need your fingers.” He blushes bright red afterwards. Virgil smirks, “need them how, Lo.” And Logan whines, eyes squeezing shut as he forces himself to speak up, “need them inside me, Virge.” Virgil smiles fondly now, grabbing the lube, ready to fuck his boyfriend with his fingers. Hard.


	123. Possessive - Royality

“You’re mine, got it?” Patton says, voice almost sweet and Roman would believe that if he didn’t have Roman’s hands twisted behind his back and his chest pressed down onto the bed. “I said, have you got that, pretty boy?” Patton says, leaning down to kiss the back of Roman’s neck, making Roman whine and nod furiously against the sheets. “Yes, fuck, yes sir,” Roman mumbles. Patton smiles, big and cruel, before biting down between where his neck meets his shoulder. And Roman moans, half sounding pained, but his hard cock ruts against the edge of the bed, obviously aroused.


	124. Kitten - Prinxiety

“Please,” Roman begs, looking up at Virgil from beneath his lashes, not tilting his head up yet but he wants to. But he also wants to be a good kitty for his master. “Good kittens don’t talk,” Virgil reminds him, nudging Roman’s knees apart where he kneels on the floor in front of Virgil. Roman nods wordlessly, he wants to be a good kitten. “Good boy, you’re such a good kitty for me, Ro.” Roman whines at the praise, shuffling that little bit closer that the bell on his collar jiggles. “Okay, baby, you can get off on my leg.”


	125. Glitter - Prinxiety

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Roman mumbles almost absentmindedly. Only brought out of his thoughts by the way Virgil blushes under his gaze. Well, blushes more so than before. Virgil’s there in front of him, on his knees, with Roman’s cock in his mouth and eyelids covered in black eye-shadow and purple glitter. And, god, his mouth is the same shade of purple with only little specks of glitter. The lipstick is smeared all over Roman’s cock and Virgil’s mouth and chin. “So. Fucking. Pretty.” And Virgil takes his cock even further, choking on it so much that his eyes water.


	126. Knees - Analogical

“Knees, love,” Logan urges, and Virgil obliges, drawing his knees up underneath him where he kneels on the bed. He’s facing away from Logan, his ass completely on display now that his knees are underneath him and his face is pressed into the soft pillow. “Is this okay?” Logan asks, referring to the position, and Virgil hums before responding, “yes.” There’s some shuffling before Logan’s hand caresses his ass for a moment and Virgil knows it’s coming, he braces himself a little, eyes closed. And he still yells when Logan’s hand smacks down hard on his ass, painful and swift.


	127. Collar - Analogical

“Please, just for me,” Virgil begs, pouting just a little bit at Logan who sits on the edge of their bed, arms crossed and frowning a little. But he can’t resist his boyfriend. “Fine,” he mumbles, not happy he caved so easily. And Virgil’s eyes light up, he scrambles for the collar he set aside, as if Logan would change his mind any minute. He does though. Not even as Virgil undoes his tie a little and his top buttons. Not even as he slips the collar around his neck. Not even as Virgil tugs on it, hard and possessive.


	128. Cock Warmer - Moxiety

Virgil hums a little, all high and happy, and Patton wants to smile at that. But he doesn’t. He focuses on Virgil’s fingers carding though and playing with his hair, soft and slow and so pleasant, as his head rests in Virgil’s lap with his mouth wrapped around Virgil’s cock, loose lipped and unmoving. And Patton closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of Virgil’s body heat so close to him and his cock half hard already and heavy on his tongue. “Love you, Pat,” Virgil whispers, oh so quiet and fond, afraid to break whatever mood has taken over them.


	129. Shaved - Logince

“Look at you, little one, all shaved and pretty for me,” Roman coos, taking in Logan’s very naked form, especially the shaved area around his half hard cock. And Logan blushes all the way up to his ears. “Is my little one shy?” Roman asks, teasing, but Logan’s cock twitches at it and he looks away. “I think my baby secretly likes the attention,” Roman says, hands on Logan’s hips urging him forward, and he thumbs over the newly smooth skin. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you tonight, baby boy.” They have fun. And then some.


	130. Chains - Prinxiety

“Oh,” Roman breaths out into the pillow, his head tilted sideways, and his eyes are lidded. His hands are already cuffed as are his ankles. But the cool drag of the chains across his back makes it more real, that this is really happening. The chains clink together as they’re connected to his cuffs, pulling his feet up closer to his hands, restricting his movement even more. And he whines, long and loud, as his trapped cock twitches between his stomach and the mattress. “Patience,” Virgil says, smirk evident in his voice, obviously enjoying the sight in front of him.


	131. Plushophilia - Moxiety

“Virge,” Patton shouts up the stairs, “I’ve got you a present!” That makes Virgil move fast, running down the stairs and colliding with his boyfriend. Patton grins, “eager.” Virgil flushes a little at that but doesn’t deny it and Patton can’t resist the urge to kiss his forehead.

“You’re just so cute,” Patton says, bringing his hands out from behind his back to show a soft looking teddy. Virgil blushes bright red knowing this is to do with their recent ‘intimate’ conversation about their kinks. When Virgil admitted he has a thing for plushies, all red faced and embarrassed, Patton had smiled, comforted him, and told him he’d love to indulge him in said kink.

“Pat,” Virgil mumbles, slightly shy but obviously astonished that Patton bought him a stuffie, “you didn’t have to.” Patton smiles at that, “I know but I wanted to.” He pauses, hesitant to go on, but he gives the plushie over to Virgil – who takes it and hugs it close, trying not to think about his cock twitching in his pants. “Want to see you fuck your new stuffie, Virge, all naked, needy, begging for more. Will you do that for me?” And, yeah, he will.


	132. Hot Cocoa - Moxiety

“Maybe having sex outside wasn’t the best idea,” Patton says, humour in his tone, and he full on laughs when Virgil turns to glare at him. “Okay, it was a terrible idea,” Patton admits, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s middle and resting his chin on his shoulder but Virgil just huffs some more. “Aw, come on, Virge. You enjoyed it in the moment, I’m sorry you got cold,” Patton whispers, teasing, “should I make some hot cocoa to make up for it?” Virgil hums in thought, “fine. Hot cocoa, a hot shower, and a blow job later and you’re forgiven.”


	133. Look At You - Roman/Any

“Look at you.” And Roman does, he looks up and into the mirror, staring back at himself. He feels himself flush a little more, he’s wearing his finest makeup, gold eyelids and bright red lipstick. There’s a brand-new red, lace shawl on his shoulder that looks so good against the pale cream corset around his middle. He knew he was going to like the sheer lace panties, that shows off his hard cock, and matching stockings. The sparkling gold heels just make the outfit. “You look so pretty my princess.” Roman’s inclined to agree that, yes, he does look pretty.


	134. Fangs - Prinxiety

“You have… fangs?” Virgil speaks up from the doorway. Roman obviously didn’t intend to have visitors in his room, he’s grinning at something on his phone, but the smile falls when he hears Virgil’s voice.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?” Roman sounds hesitant and more than a little afraid of Virgil’s reaction.

“Yes, I’m just a little, um-” And then it’s Virgil’s turn to look away, blushing bright red.

“A little?” Roman raises an eyebrow.

“Turned on.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want help with that then?” Roman asks with an added grin, teeth fully on display and Virgil almost swoons.


	135. Vocal - Moxiety

“Want to hear you, please,” Virgil mumbles against his lips, he’s bright red and flushed all down to his chest. His cock hard and leaking against his stomach, bouncing in time with his movements, and Patton’s own cock in buried inside him one moment and almost out of him the next. “Virgil!” He gasps, moaning loud afterwards, and his hands come to grip Virgil’s hips. Moaning again when Virgil whines, face scrunched in pleasure, and he wraps his own hand around his cock. “Virgil, Vigil, Virgil,” Patton moans, a loud, drawn-out warning before he comes, hot and hard, into Virgil.


	136. Display - Moceit

Patton’s looking down at him, gaze sharp and lustful, and Deceit can feel his face flush, burning bright red. “Just look at you, all spread out and on display for me,” Patton says before tugging his own shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor, then working on his trousers. And Deceit is sure that if he could spontaneously combust he would have. His wrists are tied tight to the bed frame and his ankles are tied to his wrist cuffs, leaving him spread and very much on display for Patton. “I’m going to enjoy wrecking you, Dee.”


	137. Precious - Deceit/Any

“You’re so… precious,” Deceit whispers, low and dangerous which only draws a whine from the side beneath him. His hands are splayed atop of their back, holding them down onto the mattress, their face buried into the sheets, and their ass up, silently giving that permission Deceit wants. The head of Deceit’s cock is already pressed and pushing into their hole, slicked with lube he thrusts the rest of the way quickly. “My precious little boy,” Deceit whispers, his voice only faltering slightly, “aren’t you?” And he laughs when the other groans, squeezing their eyes shut, pushing their hips back.


	138. Edging - Analogical

“Oh god, please,” Virgil whines, fingers twisting in the sheets and legs thrashing, though trying his best not to kick his boyfriend who sits in between his legs. Logan just smiles down at him, two fingers still curved deep inside of Virgil’s ass but unmoving, and his hand is gone from Virgil cock yet again.

And Virgil feels his high calming back down for what must be the third time tonight. “Please, Logan, let me come this time,” Virgil begs, flushed and beyond embarrassed at this point, and Logan laughs a little, very flushed and dishevelled himself. “Maybe this time,” he replies, his fingers working again to spread and press into Virgil, curving just right against his prostate, and Virgil keens loudly as he arches up off the sheets.

When Logan’s free hand grasps his cock, Virgil knows it won’t take him long to come close to orgasm again. And it doesn’t. He’s fucking himself back on Logan’s long fingers and then bucking up into his fist. “Please- fuck, Lo, Logan, shit, please,” Virgil babbles, eyes squeezing shut both out of pleasure and to avoid Logan’s gaze.

And Logan’s fingers still inside of him, hand moving off his cock again.


	139. Phone Sex - Logicality

“I miss you.” Patton can hear the longing in his boyfriend’s voice and if he didn’t miss him more he would call Logan out for being a sap. “I miss you too, love,” Patton replies, soft and fond, and Logan gasps which is… weird. Patton’s brows furrow, trying to guess what his boyfriend is gasping at, and it hits him when Logan gasps again, more of a groan this time. He’d notice those sounds anywhere, even on the other side of the phone.

“Logan,” Patton starts, obviously teasing, “are you touching yourself?” And Logan moans, loud now that he’s caught out, “yes, god, yes.” Patton grins, sinking into the comfort of the hotel bed, and he flushes himself. “Do you want me to go, Lo?” He asks, trying to ignore the pull in his gut. “No, no, Pat. Please stay, talk to me,” Logan whispers, there’s fumbling on the other end but Logan’s harsh breathing doesn’t go.

“I’ll stay, love,” Patton reassures, “but first I want to know how you’re touching yourself.” Logan gasps out a few curses, “Pat, ‘ve got my fingers- fuck, they’re in my ass and my hand on my cock but, Pat, you do it better.”


	140. Skype Sex - Logince

“Go on, Lo,” Roman encourages in that cheeky way that Logan can never say no to, Roman raises an eyebrow only furthering his temptation. And Logan curses under his breath, taking in his boyfriend’s very naked form in his laptop screen. He had known long distance would put them in situations like this and, fuck, he’s not going to give it up.

So, he undoes the top few buttons on his shirt before tugging it up over his head and onto the floor somewhere. “Fuck, Logan,” Roman groans and when Logan refocuses on the screen Roman is very obviously touching himself, so, he feels it’s only fair that he does the same, right? He awkwardly shimmies his trousers and underwear down to his thighs, taking his hard cock into his hand without looking away from the screen.

“Next time,” Roman says breathlessly, taking a moment to shut his eyes and work his cock a little faster, “next time, I’m going to send you a toy, I know which one I want for you. Want to see you use it while I talk to you, while I look- fuck, while I look at you. Imagine I’m there, fucking you, touching you.”


	141. Collars - Royality

Roman looks down at the material in Patton’s hands, it’s red – exactly his red – with pretty gold lettering on the front: Property of Patton. And Roman feels hot all over, his cock already stirring. “Please,” he mutters out, not too sure what he’s begging for yet, but he wants whatever Patton is going to give him. Patton smiles at him, a little fond but devious and definitely lustful.

“Sure, my baby boy,” Patton says, beckoning him that little bit closer before slipping the red collar around his neck. It’s tight, tight enough to remind Roman that it’s there and that he’s Patton’s. And, fuck, he’s hard. “Look at you,” Patton whispers, tugging a little on the collar, “pretty. All mine.” Roman whines in agreement, letting Patton admire the collar for a little longer before he bucks forward, his hard cock pressing up against Patton’s, but Patton’s hands are on his waist stilling him in an instant.

“I’m in control tonight, baby,” Patton reminds him with a tug on his collar, “you’re my property for tonight, got that?” Roman nods a little, “yes, sir. I’m yours, please, sir.” He breaths out more like a whine, long and needy, “use me, sir.”


	142. Hate Fuck - Anxceit

“You’ve ruined everything!” Virgil growls, close to being so dangerous, as his nails dig painfully into Deceit’s hips, his thrusts not slowing any but getting harsher. “Fuck,” Deceit gasps, muffled into the floor, his knees and arms burnt by the carpet. But the pain adds to the pleasure of it all, so, he whines, “please, Virgil.”

Virgil grits his teeth, pushing Deceit down further onto his front and keeping him there as he continues to thrust ruthless. Pressing Deceit flush against the floor, arms and legs buckling until he’s pressed, cheek, stomach, cock pushing into the soft carpet. “Virgil!” He whines, scrambling a little to try and gain any leverage but Virgil doesn’t allow it, trapping Deceit with his body weight.

He leans down, close enough to whisper into Deceit’s ear, “you’re mine and you’re going to take my fucking, make up for every fucking thing you’ve done.” Deceit whines, high and needy, squirming to move, to fuck himself back on Virgil’s cock, to press his own cock to the floor despite the burn. “Please, fuck, I’m close,” Deceit almost shouts, his struggling almost stopping above the waist. “If you come it’ll be by cock alone otherwise you’re not coming.”


	143. Possessive - Moxiety

Patton wakes up a little drowsy, still cuddled under the blankets and close to Virgil, the other’s soft hair tickling his bare skin where his head is tucked under his chin. He takes a moment to press a quick kiss to Virgil’s head only making the other squirm in his grip.

“Morning, love,” Patton says, his voice sleepy and rough, and Virgil whines a little, clearly unimpressed at being awake so early. “Morning, Pat,” he mumbles back, shuffling off his boyfriend and to his knees to get a good look at him. And Patton laughs a little at Virgil’s mussed hair but stops short when he sees the look in Virgil’s eyes.

“What?” Patton asks, obviously confused but Virgil runs his fingers across Patton’s chest, up his neck, and stop resting on his jaw. Then Virgil smiles, wide and unapologetic, and Patton can’t help smiling too. “I marked you up a little too much,” Virgil responds, flushing a little remembering last night, “I think I got a little possessive.”

It clicks in Patton’s brain, last night Virgil didn’t hesitate to cover him in hickies while they, um, made love. Patton giggles a little, “I like it when you get possessive.”


	144. Cock Warming - Prinxiety

Virgil hums a little, eyes closing briefly before reopening and focusing again on his phone, his eyes skim over the words on his screen but not taking them in. He’s too focused on the wet, warm heat around his cock. His boyfriend, Roman, is sat there on the floor between his spread legs, cheek resting on Virgil’s thigh and his lips wrapped around his cock. Roman just stays there, eyes closed sometimes and looking up at Virgil at other times.

“You’re so good for me, love,” Virgil murmurs, putting his phones aside and brushing Roman’s hair out of his eyes. Roman hums in response, eyes shining with mischief when Virgil’s cock involuntarily twitches at the vibrations. “I’ll let you off for that this time,” Virgil says, tugging at Roman’s hair a little and Roman’s eyes flutter shut for a moment before he looks back up at Virgil. And Virgil knows that look anywhere.

He sighs, “go on, love, suck me off nice and quick then I’ll get you off however you like because you’ve been so good for me.” Roman smiles a little, the best he can with Virgil’s cock in his mouth, before sucking earnestly, eager make him come.


	145. Wet Dream - Analogical

Virgil isn’t too sure what’s going on, but he doesn’t care. Those long, lithe fingers that he’s thought so much about are touching him everywhere, over his neck and chest, wrapping around his cock so soft but firm. Oh, god. Virgil arches off the sheets, up into the grip. And, oh, Logan is hovering right above him now, pressing Virgil back into the bed sheets. There’s no words but the look in Logan’s eyes is enough to make Virgil whine and want to beg for more.

Logan seems to know exactly what he wants, shifting until he’s eye level with Virgil’s hard cock and, giving him not warning, sucks the head into his mouth before engulfing it all. Virgil can’t keep his eyes open, so, they slip shut and he moans, bucking up into Logan’s heat.

But then there’s nothing, no pressure, not warmth, no Logan. Just him, lying on his bed in the darkness, sheets on the floor and come spurting into his pyjama pants. Oh. OH. Virgil groans, covering his face in embarrassment regardless that no one is there. He just had the most vivid dream of him and- Oh, god, and he just came in his pants.


	146. Over-stimulation - Royality

“Please, please, Patton, please,” Roman begs, his voice breaking very obviously, and he whines afterwards. He shuffles backwards a little trying to get away from Patton’s torturous touches, two fingers in his ass pressing over and over against his prostate and his other hand working the head of his cock. And Roman whines again when he can’t get away, his hands tied to the headboard and Patton between his legs, he’s forced to succumb to the almost painful pleasure.

“One more for me, love,” Patton whispers, hands not faltering their movements, and Roman feels a little like he’s on fire. His own come cooled and stuck to his stomach, he’s sweating like nothing else, and tears prick at his eyes. Regardless of this he speaks up, “yes, okay, Pat.” The words are gasped, he sounds pained, but Patton doesn’t relent, focusing on driving Roman into yet another orgasm.

And when he comes he comes dry, sobbing and trying to curl in on himself but obviously he can’t. Patton only stops when Roman starts crying, silent tears running down his cheeks, and him begging to stop. Patton smiles, small and fond, as he moves away from Roman, letting him calm down.


	147. Sensory Deprivation - LAMP

Patton squirms a little against the binds, tugging his wrists in an effort to free himself and just touch the others. The fact that he can’t see nor hear the others drives him a little insane and he is more than needy at this point. His boyfriends had stripped him, tied him up, blindfolded him, and slipped headphones onto him before they started; all their attention focused solely on him.

He gasps, unsure of just how loud he is, clenching down on what is obviously Roman’s cock inside of him and Roman’s hands are on his thighs. He mentally praises Roman for how patient he’s being, having prepped him and entered him a good few minutes ago. But Patton’s taken from his thoughts by one of them sinking down onto his cock and by the way their hands splay across his chest he can tell it’s Logan.

And Patton’s sure he moans a little louder this time at the dual sensation and then Virgil’s kissing him, softly before moving to suck hickies into his neck. They’re all moving then, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being fucked into making him buck up into Logan and, god, he’d kill to hear them.


	148. Hair Pulling - Logicality

Patton hadn’t meant to pull, his hand rested on the back of Logan’s head to keep his face down against the pillows as he fucked into him fast and deep, asserting that dominance he had in the moment. His fingers curled unconsciously into the longer, purple strands of hair and, not thinking about it much, he pulled. It was just short and sharp but Logan moans, a little pained but the way he shivers and fucks himself back on Patton’s cock says something else.

His hand falls from Logan’s hair though, a little shocked, and Logan whines before he can stop himself, flushing in embarrassment, realising that this was a kink that he had. “Logan,” Patton says, hips slowing a little, “do you like having your hair pulled?” He smiles at the pathetic whine he gets from Logan and his boyfriend gets out, “yes, fuck.” That’s all Patton needs, that little bit of confirmation, to wind his fingers back into his hair and pull, harder and longer, bringing Logan up off the pillows and his back arches, ass flush against Patton’s hips.

And the moan he lets out is obscene. Patton can’t resist tugging and twisting at the strands more.


	149. Stranger Sex - Moxiety

It had all started innocent enough, Patton spotted him from across the bar, all alone and looking lost (and very pretty). Patton felt something, a little sorry and a little something else, for the man. The man with purple hair that never held his gaze. So, he got up, having already been ditched by Logan, and offered to buy the man – Virgil, he told him – a drink. They drank, talked, and laughed about how their friends were definitely fucking in the club bathroom.

A drink turned to two, to three, to maybe more. And they stumbled into Patton’s apartment, tipsy and giggly and together. Now Patton has this gorgeous man underneath him, partially nude and flushed. Patton knows they won’t go all the way, he won’t let them, but he wants his hands and mouth all over Virgil. He whispers little asks every time and, receiving nods or gasps of ‘yes’, he kisses him, sucks hickies into his skin, takes his cock into his hand and then into his mouth.

Patton knows he’s going to wake up a little queasy with this stranger in his bed but right now he wants this, wants Virgil like he’s never wanted anyone before.


	150. Make up - Prinxiety

Roman can feel Virgil’s eyes burning into his back as he applies his lipstick – bright red of course – but he ignores it, rubbing his lips together before looking at them in the mirror. He pouts his lips a little, he’s just prolonging the inevitable, and it isn’t his best make up job but that’s the point. What good is it if he does his best just for it to be ruined?

“Done!” He announces, turning around in the stool, and he’s not surprised to see Virgil sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants tented. Though he huffs dramatically, “already hard before I’ve touched you?” He teases, watching Virgil watching him. Virgil scowls a little but it’s playful. Roman’s already without a shirt, he didn’t want to get make up on it. “Do you want me to help?” He asks, sliding off his stool to the floor, right in between Virgil legs.

“Fuck,” Virgil breaths out, one hand going through Roman’s hair as he just looks at him, “please.” And Roman grins, white and toothy, undoing Virgil trousers. He never takes his pretty, done up eyes off Virgil even as he swallows down his cock and Virgil chokes.


	151. Make Up Sex - Logince

They fought. A lot. It was usually small and stupid, and they shove each other and laugh as they apologised. This time it was semi-serious, Roman felt humiliated and Logan felt put down. And now, after a day without speaking (and sleeping alone), they were ready for it to be over, for the tension to be gone, and to have their boyfriend back.

Logan opens his door, prepared to back down and admit defeat, only Roman there on the other side of the door looking sorry and downright miserable. They go to speak at once, then stop, then urge the other to go. They laugh, light and a bit awkward. Roman moves into his room, taking his hands in his own, and spouting out his apology before Logan does the exact same.

And they’re kissing a little soft a first, but it goes a little to the left, it’s heated and suddenly it’s way too hot. Their clothes are off, on the floor, and they’re on the bed. Mumbled apologies in between kisses and touches, their hands wandering before they’re whispering for more, to be closer. To show that they are really sorry. They fall asleep together, arguments long forgotten.


	152. Public Sex - Royality

“Patton,” Roman whispers and he sounds almost shy, Patton knows something is up. He turns around and looks at his boyfriend questioning and a little worried. And Roman flushes a bright red and now it’s more of a question of what Roman has done (or what he’s going to do). He swallows, wetting his lips quickly, “I’m hard.”

And Patton almost laughs, he stifles it, looking around the park they’re in, realizing most places are empty and others are distracted he grabs Roman’s hard on though his trousers. Roman gasps, harsh and needy, pressing into the pressure on his cock. “Please, Pat,” Roman begs, bucking into Patton hand, clearly not caring about the publicness of their actions.

“What do you want, love?” Patton asks, fingers teasing Roman’s cock the best he can through his jeans. “Want you to touch me, suck me off, anything, Pat,” Roman babbles, flushing even darker as Patton pulls away and he realises just where they are, and Patton laughs this time. “Do you want to go home?” Patton asks innocently, leaning a little closer to kiss Roman’s cheek and then whisper, “or do you want everyone to see how much of a slut you are?”


	153. Praise Kink - Moxiety

“You’re so pretty,” Virgil mutters unconsciously, smiling a little when Patton flushes a dark red at his words. He’s sitting atop of Patton, his boyfriend’s cock deep inside him, but he doesn’t move, he wants to savour this moment a little longer. He watches Patton’s blush spread down his chest a little, flustered by Virgil’s gaze and his words.

Virgil just smiles again, fond and cute, “love you, Pat.” And Patton smiles in a way that makes his eye corners crinkle, “I love you too.” Virgil licks his lips as he smiles, bending down to kiss Patton softly, trailing kisses down his body until he can no more. “Fuck. Look at you,” Virgil breaths out, hips shuffling a bit and then he’s very aware of Patton’s cock buried deep inside of him and he can’t hold back a small moan that escapes his lips. Patton groans too, low and needy, and Virgil thinks it’s beautiful.

“You sound so good, love,” Virgil get out before he’s grinding his hips, slightly moving off of Patton’s cock before grinding back down, his eyes barely staying open, but he won’t miss this sight. The sight of Patton there, underneath him, flushed and blissed out.


	154. D/S Dynamic - Logicality

“Stay down,” Patton orders, voice a little rough, and Logan doesn’t think twice about obeying, he stays down, back pressed to the sheets, head tilted back, and his hands tied together above his head. Patton disappears from view for a moment, Logan can feel his eyes on him and he suddenly flushes, cock obviously twitching at the attention. There’s shuffling, he’s sure Patton is taking his own clothing off, but he dares not to even take a sneaky look, he doesn’t want to be punished tonight.

“So good for me, aren’t you?” Patton coos, crawling back onto the bed, spreading Logan’s legs so he can settle between them on his knees. Logan makes a high noise of agreement, not sure if he’s allowed to speak tonight. “You can talk to me, baby,” Patton says softly, and Logan knows that’s his cue to reply again, “okay. Yes, I’m good for you.” Patton hums in thought, hands pressing onto Logan’s thighs and he fights not to move into the touch he wants so badly.

“Please, need it,” Logan mutters, making sure to be polite and ask nicely. “Need what, my love?” Patton asks, Logan breaths out, “need you to fuck me. Please.”


	155. Roommates - Analogical

Virgil had thought little about moving into a shared dorm for college, he had bigger things to worry about. He hadn’t counted on his roommate being both very gay and very beautiful. And, god, he clearly wasn’t going to last three years. But Logan was awkward and shy, and Virgil felt that little bit better about his own insecurities. They got on very well, too well.

And, well, Virgil would be lying to say he hadn’t had fantasies about them. Together. In some romantic and then more sexual situations. But it was another thing to experience it. To feel it and appreciate it.

It took them three days to talk after their first kiss and just less than a month into their relationship to make out, so, getting into bed together took a bit longer than they would have liked. But when they did it was no more than soft whispers of questions, of confessions, of love. Tentative touches and plenty of gasps, moans for more and pleas for faster until they tensed, shuddered, and came, flushing and feeling a little weird. They couldn’t look each other in the eye without blushing for a week but it was worth it.


	156. Enemies - Logince

They aren’t enemies. Not anymore. Those past fights, scrapes, arguments are long gone, nothing but a bad memory. A very bad memory. But they’re not friends. Friends don’t kiss like this, they don’t hold each other like this, and friends definitely don’t fall into bed with each other time and time again. They do. And Roman hates to admit that there might be something there, something more than just sexual attraction for his former enemy – for Logan.

They never addressed it. Of course not. One of them will sneak into the other’s room, hands immediately on each other and mouths connecting. Bodies close. Imitate. And then their clothes go, straight to the floor where they’ll be picked up from in the morning. Then they’re on the bed, one on top of the other. And it might be slow and semi-soft, kisses and cautious touches. Or it might be rougher and almost painful, sucking plenty of hickies and scratching down the other’s back as they fuck like they’ll never see each other again.

Of course, they do. And they fall back into the same routine. Barely acknowledging it outside of the bedroom but it’s there, lingering, one day it’ll be confronted.


	157. Being used - Logince

“Use me.”

The words were uttered fairly loudly, Logan knows what Roman was asking for, but his brain refuses to work to translate the words.

“What?” Logan finally rasps out, he’s sure he’s flushing, his face red hot. “Use me,” Roman repeats, his hands are already bound to the headboard in silk, he’s naked, and his cock is wet with Logan’s own spit. And Logan almost chokes on air, sitting on Roman’s lower thighs, running his fingers over Roman’s hips. He wants to ask so many things: why? And how? And what brought this on? But he doesn’t dare. He takes in the look in Roman’s eyes and knows he wants this.

“You want me to use you for my own pleasure?” He asks, tone slightly teasing, even more teasing than before when he made Roman watch carefully as he fingered himself open. Roman moans, loud and unashamed, “please.” Logan nods once, shifting so his legs are either side of Roman’s hips, he fumbles a little with the lube but is quick to sloppily coat Roman’s cock with it. And, looking Roman directly in the eye, he sinks down onto his cock, letting out an obscene, overexaggerated, porn star moan.


	158. Marking - Prinxiety

“Oh, god,” Virgil whispers, filling the silence of their post orgasmic haze, and Roman really just wants to have a shower and maybe a nap but he looks up at Virgil who’s kneeling further down the bed. He looks a little panicked, more so than usual, and Roman quirks an eyebrow up at him, “what?” And Virgil flushes bright red, worse than his mid-sex flush, and Roman gets to his knees too and kisses him softly on the nose.

“You’re way too marked up to cover up,” Virgil says, fighting back a laugh as his fingers lightly trace the hickies on Roman’s neck where his usual top doesn’t reach. Roman’s face falls a little, but he comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t mind the others knowing he’s Virgil’s. And Virgil is his. Virgil has lots of them too, mainly on his chest and Roman guesses there’s more on his back but there’s a few high on his neck.

“You too, love,” Roman says, pointing at the stray hickies, and Virgil looking down in an attempt to see the marks but huffs when he can’t. Virgil is very annoyed later when they’re downstairs for dinner with very visible matching marks.


	159. Humiliation - Logicality

“You look like such a slut,” Patton comments, almost casually, and Logan can feel his face burning up to the tips of his ears, he whines softly but doesn’t deny it. He probably does look a mess; hair dishevelled, lips slick with spit and pre-come, naked with his cock twitching against his stomach. It doesn’t help that his hands are bound to the bottom bed post and he’s sitting on the floor. “Not even denying it? You must be needy,” Patton says, stroking his own cock which is just pulled out of his trousers.

Logan whimpers, half of his mind wants to beg. For what? He’s not too sure if he’d prefer to get Patton off over his own pleasure but right now that sounds good. “Please, Pat,” he whines, “want to suck you off.” God, he really wants Patton’s cock back in his mouth. “How can I deny my pretty slut such a thing?” Patton teases, making his way over to Logan and standing so his legs are either side of Logan.

He presses his cock to Logan’s lips and Logan doesn’t hesitate to suck the head into his mouth. “Fuck, baby,” Patton breaths out, “such a good slut.”


	160. Vibrator - Moxiety

Patton whines very loudly when the vibrator presses quickly onto his cock head, the sensation is overwhelming but so fleeting that he wants to beg for more. “Please, oh, Virge!” He moans, hips twisting and bucking up in an attempt to get any sort of touch but, receiving nothing, relaxes back down onto the mattress huffing. Virgil laughs, light and silly, when Patton pouts up at him, the buzzing of the vibrator loud in their ears.

“Please what, Pat?” Virgil asks, teasing, and he shuffles a little further back in between Patton’s thighs. Patton whines almost like a sob, “need more, please, just touch me with the-” he gasps, loud and sharp, as Virgil presses the vibe back onto his cock, running it up and down the length of his cock before stilling it just under the head.

“Oh, oh, Virgil!” Patton gasps, fingers twisting in the sheets and his hips thrust against the toy, needing a little more pressure and the vibrations driving him insane. So, Virgil grasps the base of his cock, working it a little, but focusing on teasing the head of his cock just right with the vibe. “Virgil! I’m going to come,” Patton whines, “please!”


	161. Chains - Royality

The metal rattles against each other as Roman struggles, his hands are tied directly above his head leaving him barely on the floor, toes skimming the carpet trying to stay put. But the chains are strong, keeping him suspended and stretched out. His naked torso stretched out beautifully, his hard cock smearing pre-come on his taught stomach, and his leg muscles twitch in effort to keep himself standing.

“Look at you,” Patton mutters to himself, “so pretty, all on show just for me.” And Roman flushes that little bit more, fighting against his binds for something, maybe to cover his face, but he can’t. “Stop wriggling, my love,” Patton says, laughing a little bit, and his hands are on Roman’s lower back, sliding towards his ass giving it a teasing squeeze. And Roman jumps a little, the chains rattling loudly in the almost silent room.

“Please,” Roman gasps, shuffling back a little into Patton’s grip only for Patton to move away and come around to his front. So, he bucks his hips forward a little, cock twitching at the prospect of something, anything. And he gasps loudly when Patton’s fingers grip around his cock and he rattles the chains again.


	162. Omorashi - Logince

“Roman! Roman! Roman!” Logan chants as he squirms on the floor underneath Roman, his boyfriend’s hands at his sides, fingers skimming playfully under his shirt. He laughs loud and crazy sounding and Roman laughs too, fingers never ceasing. And Roman just thinks it’s all from the tickling, the onslaught on Logan’s bare, flushed skin.

But Logan is very full of liquid, bladder aching, and underwear more than a little wet due to plenty of leaks. “Oh my god, Roman, stop!” Logan squeals, very un-Logan like, and he flushes at that. Roman pauses for a moment before deciding that perhaps Logan is just trying to get away from his fingers. So, he goes right back to tickling, only that’s probably one of the worst things he could have done.

Logan’s bladder jolts, warning him before he leaks more considerably but he can’t stop. His eyes go wide, still breathing loudly, and his hands grip Roman’s arms as he pisses himself, full force. It wets himself, Roman, and the floor. And Logan is sure he couldn’t be more flustered if he tried. His mouth opens to apologise but Roman’s hips buck, hard and sudden, into him. And Roman is very hard. Oh.


	163. Pretty - Moceit

“You’re so,” Patton pauses, looking down at Deceit’s face, eyes closed and mouth agape as he breaths harshly, “pretty.” His fingers barely skim the scales on the side of his face, trailing down his throat which is littered beautifully with many hickies and bites. His hand wanders further, down his chest and stomach until it reaches his cock, Patton curls his fingers around his head, squeezing and working it a little. And Deceit gasps, eyes flying open in shock, arching up into Patton’s touch with a whisper of “please.” Patton hums, hands laying on Deceit’s thighs, “soon, love, I promise.”


	164. Praise - Roceit

“Wow,” Roman breathes out, nipping lightly at Deceit’s neck and jaw before pulling away, only receiving a gasp and a whine. “You’re so good for me, Dee,” Roman murmurs against his lips before pressing a quick kiss there, “don’t disobey me now, you’ve been such a good boy.” And Deceit makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, keeping his body pressed firmly against the sheets in an effort to keep being good. Roman sees this as he rises to his knees, almost sitting atop of Deceit, and he praises him again, “well done, my good boy.”


	165. Desk - Analogical

“Please- oh,” Logan mutters, whining when Virgil inserts another finger inside of his hole. His forehead bangs against his desk and his legs shake a little, hands scrambling to grab at the desk edges. Virgil has him, quite ungracefully, bent over his own desk, pants around his ankles and hard cock pressing into the surface.

“What do you want, love? Tell me,” Virgil whispers, fingers stilling from their stretching, and he leans down and kisses the back of Logan’s neck. “Need you,” Logan chokes out, breath hitching when Virgil’s fingers curl against his prostate. His fingers thrust in and out a little, slow and careful until Logan’s trying to fuck himself back on them, then Virgil pulls them out.

And Virgil laughs a little, “okay, I’ll fuck you over you desk just how you want, yes?” That gets another whine out of Logan, his hole clenching at the mere mention of being fucked, and Virgil knows he has his answer. His trousers hit the floor quickly along with his boxers, scrambling for the lube and coating his cock before pushing into Logan, slow and teasing. Logan swears, gasping and choking on his words at the feeling of finally being filled.


	166. Cock Slut - Loceit

Logan had gasped, loud and shocked, when he pulled Deceit’s pants down, exposing both of his cocks which were already hard and leaking a little. He swore, a nice, whispered string of curses before he sank to his knees, hard enough to hurt.

“Please, Dee, can I- I need- fuck,” Logan breathes out, one hand grasping the left cock, stroking it a little before his fingers caress the right. And, god, Deceit thinks it’s such a sight; Logan on his knees in front of him all flushed and needy, how could he refuse him such a thing. “Go for it, love, enjoy yourself.” He cards his fingers though Logan’s hair, watching his mouth open and suck the head of the right cock into his mouth.

And Logan hums, lips curving at the edges into a strained smile around the cock as the untouched cock brushes his cheek, smearing pre-come there. He takes in more of the cock, swallowing around it and his hand comes to grab the neglected cock, loving the groan he gets out of Deceit.

Logan pulls off quick and hastily, looking to at Deceit all wide eyed and needy, “I want you to fuck me. Please, Dee.”


	167. Ice Cream - Logince

Logan can’t help but stare, entranced by the way Roman licks at the ice cream, some of the sweet treat dripping down and coating his fingers. And Logan blinks, twice, before he gets up. He sits himself into Roman’s lap, taking the ice cream in his own hand, and kissing Roman, hard. He tongues into Roman’s mouth and, as shocked as he is, Roman lets him. Logan moans softly at the sweetness (and coldness) of Roman’s mouth. “You taste so good,” Logan utters against his lips, “sorry.” And Roman grins, that shit eating grin, “you know, I taste good elsewhere.”


	168. Banana - Analogical

“Please tell me you’re not going to stick that condom covered, lube slicked banana up your ass,” Virgil says, half concerned, half wanting to scald the fuck out of Logan. “But Virgil it’s for science.” That’s bullshit. “Logan, it is not for science if, one, you’re not recording any of this down, and two, you’re going to get off on it,” Virgil counters. Logan huffs, not bothering to cover his very naked self or put down the banana in his hand, wandering over to his desk he picks up and notebook and throws it at Virgil, “then you make notes.”


	169. Pillows - Logicality

“Lay back, darling,” Patton coos, shoving gently against Logan’s chest, “lay back against the pillows and let me take care of you.” And Logan lets himself be pushed down until he’s laying down, head against the soft pillows of Patton’s bed as Patton’s hands wander down his body, getting dangerously close to his exposed hard cock. His fingers curl against the base of Logan’s cock and his hips jolt instantly. “Still, darling, I’ve got you,” Patton says, soft and fond, watching as Logan relaxes again, eyes closing and his mouth opening in a silent moan as Patton strokes his cock.


	170. Moxiety - Christmas

“I think all my Christmases have come at once.” Is the first thing that comes out of Patton’s mouth when he sees the sight on his bed. There’s Virgil, dressed in pastel blue lacy lingerie, a cute little bralette and panties to match as well as a garter belt and thigh highs. “Yeah?” Virgil asks, the faint blush on his face and the way his hair frames his face makes him look ethereal, and Patton can’t help but gape at the sight. “Uh-huh,” he says, nodding dumbly, “I’m so lucky to have you and you look hot in my colours.”


	171. Costume - Logince

“What on earth are you wearing?” Logan asks as soon as Roman appears in his doorway and Roman just grins. “A sexy nurse costume, do you like it?” Roman replies, striking a pose up against the frame, chest out and ass out, and Logan can’t help but looking him over. “I think it’s hideous, and a terrible representation of what actual nurses wear, and a disloyalty to all real nurses everywhere,” Logan replies regardless of how fucking good Roman looks with his legs and stomach out. “So, you don’t want to fuck me in it?” Roman asks innocently, grinning cheekily.


	172. Light - Moxiety

The room is sunny and bright. And Patton looks ethereal, asleep on his side of the bed, head tilted to the side and his gaped mouth open. Well, fuck, Virgil is very much in love with him. Virgil’s thinking very sappy thoughts, that he’d never admit to anyone, that is until Patton rolls onto his side, cuddling closer to Virgil and rutting his very hard cock against his hip. Virgil fights not to laugh and wake his sleeping boyfriend, with his cute bedhead and soft flush on his cheeks. He lets Patton sleep longer then he gives him a hand.


	173. Paint - Logince

“You want to what?” Logan had asked, and his boyfriend had shrugged, “I want to paint you, like, on you.”

And that’s how Logan finds himself, shirtless, face down on Roman’s bed, Roman sitting on his ass painting onto his back. Honestly, it’s oddly soothing, Logan has his eyes closed, glasses over on the bedside table, and he feels as if he might fall asleep any minute. Well, he would have done if Roman hadn’t grinded his hard cock into his ass at that moment. His painting stops in between thrusts and Logan can’t really say he’s not enjoying it.


	174. Edge - Prinxiety

“Virgil, Virge, V, please-” Roman chokes on a moan, cutting off his babbling, as he thrusts in between the dual sensation. Virgil’s fingers curled tight around his cock and a dildo in his ass. And Virgil knows he’s close, again, for the fourth time that night. So, he stops. Hand leaving Roman’s cock and the dildo stays still inside of him. Roman whines and clenches down onto the toy, trying to gain some sort of sensation to push him over into his orgasm. “Keep that up and I’ll give you a ruined orgasm,” Virgil threatens and Roman complies, laying still.


	175. Daddy - Analogical

“Daddy!” Logan gasps out, immediately clamping his mouth shut, flushing. He hadn’t meant to let that slip, especially not now. Not with Virgil pounding into him, one hand digging into his hip and the other between his shoulder blades forcing his face and chest to meet the sheets below them. “Fuck,” Virgil breathes out, thrusting that little bit harder, “say that again, baby.” And Logan whines, trying to thrust back against Virgil’s cock but is firmly held in place by Virgil’s hands, “daddy, please.” And Virgil comes quick inside of him, Logan coming quickly after with a keen of “daddy.”


	176. Screaming - Logince

“You need to be quiet, Lo,” Roman says but his fingers don’t stop working, curling viciously against Logan’s prostate, “if you keep it up the others are going to hear you screaming.” Regardless of the telling off Logan moans again, hips jerking, trying to fuck himself back on Roman’s fingers, his own hands gripping at the sheets. “If you keep being noisy, the others are going to know what a slut you are. And you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Lo? Love for them to know you’re my slut though?” And Logan’s eyes squeeze shut, he moans louder as he comes.


	177. Need - Moxiety

“I need you, Pat, please,” Virgil whines, hands gripping at Patton’s shoulders, nails barely digging into them yet Patton hisses. “I’ll give it to you, baby, but you’ve got to be patient,” Patton responds, spreading Virgil’s nude legs further, his hoodie falling down his shoulders as he adjusts on Patton’s lap, their cocks trapped between their stomachs and Virgil can’t help thrusting into the sensation. He keens when his cock grinds against Patton’s and he wants nothing more than Patton’s cock inside of him. “Pat, need you in me,” Virgil babbles. And who is Patton to deny his boyfriend that.


	178. Pretty Please - Analogical

“Please, Virgil,” Logan whines, tugging at the binds behind his back, wanting to touch himself. Or Virgil. “If you ask extra special, Lo, I might let you get me off,” Virgil says, shoving his trousers and boxers down to expose his already hard cock, “and if you do such a good job of sucking me off then I’ll let you come, okay?” Logan nods, quick and frantic. “Okay, then ask, baby,” Virgil says, nearing closer to his kneeling boyfriend, grazing his cock against his lips briefly, smearing pre-come there. Logan whines loudly, “want to suck your cock, V, pretty please.”


	179. Door - Logicality

Logan’s back hits the door before it closes behind them, slamming closed with a bang, but Logan doesn’t care. Patton slams him against the door equally as hard, lips on his own, tonguing into his mouth. His hands slide from Logan’s ass to the backs on his thighs, urging him up, and Logan gasps into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Patton waist, clearly surprised by Patton’s strength. And Patton rocks his obviously hard cock against Logan’s ass and Logan can’t contain the moan that escapes him. And Logan really want Patton to fuck him right there against the door.


	180. Lightweight - Prinxiety

Roman, surprisingly, is a lightweight. He can’t hold his liquor at all. And Virgil, being his boyfriend, knows this oh so well. So, he’s not really surprised when Roman is dropped off at home and is absolutely shitfaced. (And Logan is very glad to get rid of him). He clings to Virgil all the way to the bedroom and only then does he speak coherently.

“You’re so pretty, Virgil, like really, really pretty. And hot. God, your hair and your face. And, oh my god, that ass. Your ass is so good! Let me suck your dick, please.”

“Hell no.”


	181. Omo - Logince

“Don’t you fucking dare-” Logan’s rambling is cut off, Roman stands there legs splayed wide and he just pisses himself. Right there, in the kitchen, piss splattering onto the tiles below. And Logan isn’t surprised. Roman’s eyes are locked on his, determined and slightly cocky, and Logan knows this isn’t for the reasons he wants them to be but he’s still getting hard in his dress pants watching Roman’s pants darken and the liquid pool around his smart shoes. And Logan sucks in a breath.

“There. I’ve got no clean pants to wear, so, I can’t go. What a shame.”


	182. Road Trip - Logicality

Logan sighs again, clearly still unhappy about being on a road trip and to be driving too. But he can’t say no to Patton, he loves him too much.

“Aw, come on, Lo. I know you’re not happy about this but let me make it up to you,” Patton says, hand moving to lay on Logan’s thigh. “And how are you going to do that?” Logan asks, not even looking over at his boyfriend, yet he knows exactly what Patton wants to do.

“Let me suck you off while you drive,” Patton says, too loud and too cheery to be seductive. And Logan tries not to look over at him and fails. “Absolutely not, I could crash, if you want to suck me off I’ll pull over at the next service station,” he counter argues.

Patton laughs, “fine, if we’re pulling off I want to buy some food and then fuck you in the bathroom.” And Logan chokes, flushing bright red, and he knows fine well that Patton will do it. “Yeah?” He asks regardless. “Absolutely, I’ve got lube in my bag and a plug. I bet I could make it quick and plug you up, I can drive after.”


	183. Falling Asleep - Prinxiety

“Virge, not now, babe,” Roman mutters, burying his head further into the pillows and ignoring the fact that Virgil is rutting his hard on against his thigh, quick and needy. “Why not, Ro?” Virgil asks between shallow breaths and short moans, not stopping his grinding. “‘m falling asleep, Virgil,” Roman argues but he can’t help getting hard himself, he groans in frustration realising he’s not sleeping soon. “Fine, grab the lube and you can fuck me but I’m not doing any of the work and you better make me come.” And Virgil has never moved so fast in his life.


	184. Shower - Analogical

“C’mon, shower time, V,” Logan urges, almost pushing Virgil out of bed before getting up himself and wandering to their bathroom. “Lo,” Virgil whines, half laying on the bed and the rest of him dangling off the edge, and Logan fights not to laugh at him. “Virgil, you quite literally have my come in your ass, you really need a shower,” Logan argues and Virgil groans loudly, grumbling nonsense, but admits defeat, standing up and following Logan. “Fine but I bagsy being top next time, Lo,” Virgil says and Logan just shrugs, turning on the shower, “fine be me, love.”


	185. Cold - Moxiety

“‘m cold, Pat,” Virgil mutters, cuddling that little bit closer to his boyfriend, his head barely peaking out from under all the blankets. Patton tries not to laugh but he can’t help it, little giggles escaping him as he kisses Virgil’s forehead. Then he gets an idea. “I could help warm you up a little,” he whispers into Virgil’s ear, licking quick and teasingly at his neck before he pulls away. “Hmm, please do, Pat,” Virgil whispers, letting Patton unwrap him of his blankets and then his clothes in favour of having Patton’s hands all over, and inside, of him.


	186. Middle of the Night - Logince

Logan is awoken by light, soft, gasping moans and the quick slapping of skin against skin. And it takes him a moment to gain his senses. Then, his eyes open, bleary with sleep and without his glasses but he makes out Roman lying next to him, covers thrown off and he’s nude. His hard, leaking cock in his hand and he’s jerking it hard and fast. “Really? It’s the middle of the night and you’re masturbating?” Logan mumbles, watching Roman stop and look at least sheepishly at his awake boyfriend. “Do you want some help?” He asks. Roman nods eagerly.


	187. Popsicle - Logince

Logan looks at him nervously, face to face with Roman’s fairly sizable cock. Fairly sizable is an understatement, it’s massive. So, Logan is hesitant to take it into his mouth; he supposes he’s been asking for this. He teased Roman too far, wearing a shirt that was a size too small, ‘accidentally’ falling into Roman’s lap, and then practically sucking off a popsicle.

“Go on then, slut,” Roman says, grabbing a fist full of Logan’s hair and yanking him closer to his cock, “suck me off since you’ve been gagging for it all day.” And soon enough he is gagging.


	188. Monday - Logince

“Roman, it’s Monday,” Logan groans, trying to shove his boyfriend off so he can get out of bed and get dressed.

“So?”

“I need to get dressed for work, I can’t be late.”

“Hmmm, you can spend a few more minutes in bed though, can’t you? Just a quickie, please, I’m really hard, love.”

And god damn Roman and his puppy dog eyes and insufferable persistence.

“I can’t, Ro.” Roman goes to whine, but Logan’s hands are shoving down his pyjama pants. “I can suck you off really quick though, will that suffice until I get home this evening?”

“Yessssssss.”


	189. Tighter - Moxiety

“Please, daddy, please,” Virgil whines, squirming into Patton’s grip, his legs splayed open for Patton to see and touch everything. And he does, one hand wrapped around his hard cock, slack but pleasant, and his other hand is two fingers, knuckle deep in his ass. “Please what, baby boy?” Patton asks, fingers moving a little inside of him, barely rubbing against his prostate. “Tighter, daddy, please,” Virgil utters, almost whining afterwards, “please, grip my cock tighter, daddy.” And Patton does, squeezing his cock tighter, and Virgil moans, loud and unashamed. “Good boy, V, you’re so good for me,” Patton praises.


	190. Crown - Moxiety

Virgil doesn’t know how or why Patton stole Roman’s crown nor why he’s wearing it constantly. Roman is nowhere in sight himself, so, he supposes he either hasn’t realised or is letting Patton wear it. Virgil doesn’t care. What he cares about is how good and cute and hot as fuck Patton looks. And how hard he is in his jeans. He definitely cares when Patton drops into his lap, all smiles and the crown lopsided, and Virgil forgets to breathe for a moment. “Are you enjoying the view, V?” Patton grinds against his hard on. “Fuck, yes, Patton, please.”


	191. Gagged - Loginceit

“Our pretty baby all gagged and drooling,” Roman comments, running his finger through the spit drooling down Logan’s chin and shoving it unceremoniously back into his mouth, fingers running over the spider gag not so gently. And Deceit laughs from behind Logan, having the gagged man in his lap and impaled on his cock, “he sure is something. Beautiful. Much quieter when he’s gagged which is an improvement.”

Logan whines, high and needy and a little disgruntled, a little because of their teasing words more so that Deceit isn’t fucking up into him yet. “Sounds like our baby wants something,” Deceit teases, hands wrapped around Logan’s midsection to keep him still. And he can’t help whining again which soon becomes a moan as Roman’s fingers curl around his cock and he drops to his knees in front of the two of them.

“Is this what you want, baby?” Roman asks before sucking the head of Logan’s cock into his mouth, Logan’s hands instantly going to Roman’s hair and surprisingly they let him. And Roman’s barely got all of his cock into his mouth and Deceit is thrusting, deep and hard, making Roman gag on his cock more often than not.


	192. Aftercare - Analogical

“Logan? Lo, love, are you okay?” Virgil voice is soft and quiet when Logan comes around, blinking up at Virgil. His hands are no long bound to the headboard, there’s still come on his stomach and leaking from his hole, but Virgil is sat up beside him looking worried in that way that Logan thinks makes him look adorable. “‘m fine, V,” he says, flushing a little darker realising his voice sounds wrecked. “Good,” Virgil whispers, hand brushing some of Logan’s hair out of his face more out of fondness than anything else but Logan gladly leans into the touch.


	193. Nails - Logicality

“Logan! Do you like my nails?” Patton asks, bounding into his boyfriend’s room and carefully dropping himself into Logan’s lap, pulling the book from his hands and slipping his hands into his. Logan turns his hands around, admiring the pastel blue nail varnish. And he gasps, swallowing thickly, and he knows he’s blushing bright red. “Very pretty, Pat,” he whispers. “I think so too, Lo, I’m glad that you like them so much,” Patton squeals, grinning wildly and Logan knows he’s been found out, he knows.

“I think you like my fingers a little too much, don’t you, Lo?” Patton asks, soft as if it’s a secret. He supposes it is. “Yeah, I do,” Logan whispers back, hand trying to grip onto Patton’s wrists as he slips his hands from his. “Where do you want my fingers, baby?” Patton asks, smiling when Logan stays silent.

“Here?” He presses his right-hand index and middle finger against Logan’s lips and he quickly sucks them into his mouth. “Here?” He presses his other hand against Logan’s half hard cock through his trousers. “Or inside of you, baby?” And Logan groans, sucking on the fingers in his mouth harder. “Okay, baby, I’ve got you.”


	194. Please - Analogical

“Please,” Logan whispers, soft, almost incoherent. And Virgil wonders if he misheard him. “What was that?” He asked, turning to face his boyfriend, hands bound behind his back, tie as a makeshift blindfold, and his shirt undone.

“Please, Virgil,” Logan asks a little louder and Virgil almost gasps. “What is this Logan ‘I’m never going to beg’ Sanders is begging?” He laughs, short and sharp, a little mean. “I like it,” Virgil says, coming over to run his fingers through Logan’s hair, “do it again.”

“Please, V, please. I-I need you, let me suck you off or touch me. Please.”


	195. Open - LAMP

“Open up,” Patton coos, and Virgil lets his mouth hang open, whining when Roman shifts behind him, his cock dragging against his walls. “Ro, still please, baby, just for now,” Patton orders softly, wanting his boys to be pleasured but he also wants them all to be comfortable. “Can you take Logan in your mouth, love?” Patton asks, bringing Logan closer and grabbing his hard, exposed cock. “Please,” Virgil whispers, mouth open and obedient for Logan to slip his cock into. “Good boy, V, you’re all such good boys for me,” Patton praises, starting to stroke himself to the sight.


	196. Sensitive - Moceit

“Pat, stop,” Deceit almost whines. Almost. And Patton stops, he’s straddling Deceit’s lap, hand caressing over the scales littering his torso. “Why?” Patton asks, cocking his head to the side in that adorable way. “I’m, well,” Deceit stutters, flushing a little, “my scales are sensitive.” And Patton seems to be thinking it over then he too flushes. “Oh,” he mutters, “are you not enjoying it?” Deceit licks his lips, “I- uh, I didn’t say that, I just- in case.” Patton grins, wild and wicked, like he’s up to something. His hand cups the scaled side of Deceit’s face and strokes.


	197. Hungry - Prinxiety

Virgil pads into the kitchen, still half-dressed and half asleep. Opening the fridge door and peering blearily inside, looking for anything to eat. Barely a few moments later hands encircle his waist, their front pressed to Virgil’s back and their hard on grinding into his ass. “Roman, stop, I’m hungry,” Virgil complains but makes no effort to push his boyfriend away, “I’ll come back to bed soon for round two.” Roman whines, needy and silently begging, “but I want you now.” Virgil laughs, “do you really think I’ll miss out getting a piece of that ass in about five minutes?”


	198. Overstimulation - Moxiety

“Virge, V, baby,” Patton whines, squirming on the sheets a little, too worn out and overstimulated to complain thoroughly. “What is it, Pat?” Virgil asks innocently, two fingers deep in Patton’s ass, fingering him hard and ruthless, the sound obscene as his fingers squelch with lube and his own come. Patton’s cock is soft though it twitches with interest, he’s covered in his own come from his few previous orgasms. “Too much, V,” Patton whimpers, thighs tensing and his hole clenching weakly. “One more, baby, can you come once more for me?” Virgil asks and Patton whines, high and positive.


	199. Blanket - Analogical

Logan knows Virgil will tease him over this and he will blush, denying everything. But right now, grinding against the bundled-up blanket in nothing but his boxers, wet a little with pre-come, and Virgil’s old hoodie he can’t seem to care. The pleasure is nice but fleeting, the grinding motion not doing much for his cock but it’s certainly sexual, erotic almost.

And Virgil certainly thinks so too. He intended to check up on his boyfriend, but he didn’t expect to see this. Logan, on his bed, straddling a blanket and rutting against it like his life depends on it.


	200. Ass - Logicality

“Oh my god,” Patton whispers to himself for the most part but Logan overhears him regardless, turning around from reordering his bookshelf to look at his boyfriend. And Patton is flushed, hand on his crotch, and he’s noticeably hard. “What?” Logan asks, a little speechless and confused at the sight but he’s not exactly complaining. “I just- I really love your ass,” Patton utters, a little shy and flustered but Logan just grins. “Is that so?” Logan asks, shuffling closer before climbing into Patton’s lap. Leaning in, whispering into his ear, “and what are you going to do about it?”


	201. Impatient - Logince

“Logan!” Roman whines loudly from the bed, spread out and nude, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach. His hands are tied to the headboard and that was the last time Logan touched him before going back to his work. And Logan glances over at him, weighing up the options and his plan, and he realises he’s teased him boyfriend just enough.

So, he gets up from his desk and strips right in front of the bed, letting Roman watch and gawk at him. “Do you know why I’ve done this, Ro?” He asks, stern even without his clothes on and his cock hard and exposed. Roman shakes himself from his thoughts and says, “I was distracting you from your work because I was needy and impatient.” He flushes at the admission and Logan counts that as a win and believes Roman has learnt his lesson, well, this time at least.

“And do you know what I’m going to do to you now?”

“No,” Roman utters, fighting to keep still.

“I’m going to ride you hard and fast until you’re nothing but babbling apologises and begging to come. Sound good?”

Roman nods and Logan straddles him in an instant.


	202. First Time - Prinxiety

“Can I-”

“No, wait, I’ll, uh, let me.”

“Uh, why don’t you lie back and, uh, I- er.”

Silence falls upon them. Virgil stares at Roman from his place on the sheets, Roman straddling his hips and he grins, awkward and a little embarrassed that their first time is so… awkward and nervous, with so many expectations. It’s so them.

Roman looks a little sheepish for a moment and Virgil goes to ask him what he’s doing but he’s already grinding down, his underwear covered cock grinding down against Virgil’s equally hard cock. They both groan, repeating the action again.


	203. Sleepy - Moxiety

“Daddy, ‘m sleepy,” Virgil mumbles against Patton’s chest from where he sits on his lap, Patton cock softening inside of him. “I know, baby, can I clean you up first?” Patton utters, running his fingers through Virgil’s sweat damped hair, softly kissing his forehead. Virgil wants to say no, he just really wants to sleep. “How about we take a nice, warm bath together?” Patton suggests, and Virgil concedes, “okay, daddy.” Patton carries him to the bath, his cock slipping out of him, but he keeps him on he knees as he sits and waits for the bath to fill.


	204. Kinky - Logince

“Oh, fuck me,” Logan whispers under his breath, papers dropping to the floor and scattering. And Roman doesn’t even look up from his phone as he whispers, “kinky.” Logan’s flushed in an instant, sputtering out “I didn’t mean it like that!” Roman rolls his eyes, smirking, he gets up and walks over to the other, not stopping until Logan is backed up against the wall. “Would you not like that, Lo?” Roman teases, hands gripping his hips, “to be thoroughly and roughly fucked by me.” Logan’s bright red and speechless. “I could make it kinkier if you want.” Logan squeaks.


	205. Dinner - Analogical

Virgil ignores Logan’s whines as he shoves the butt plug into his abused hole, dragging his trousers back up, smartening him up. “I want you to wear the plug throughout dinner, keeping my come inside of you all the time,” Virgil utters, lifting Logan’s chin to look at him despite his burning embarrassment, “and afterwards, once everyone has gone, I’ll fuck you rough and hard over the table.” Logan whimpers but nods and Virgil smiles, pressing a sweet kiss to Logan’s nose, “good boy.” He pats Logan’s butt and ignores the moan he gets and goes to get dinner ready.


	206. Pretty - LAMP

“So pretty, daddy,” Virgil mumbles, sitting crossed legged, with his hard cock just hanging there, right next to Patton’s head, his fingers threading through Patton’s hair. Patton’s hands pull at his binds almost as a final test, they’re tight he’ll give that to Logan. Speaking of Logan, he’s currently impaled on Patton’s cock just sitting there, over the initial stretch, and peering down at him, “he’s right, daddy, you’re very pretty.”

There’s a noise of agreement from Roman, kneeling behind Logan and in between Patton’s spread legs, his intentions very clear as the head of his cock presses into Patton’s hole. And Patton does nothing more than squirm against his binds and whine, Virgil’s fingers trace his face – mainly his cheekbones and lips.

“You’re doing so good for us, daddy, so glad you let us do this,” Virgil mutters to him in between soft, cute kisses. Then they’re moving, Roman fucking into him and jolting him up into Logan, who just whines and fucks himself back down on Patton’s cock. And Patton is caught between the dual sensations and Virgil’s words. “Thank you, daddy. You look so good all fucked out for us, letting your good boys wreck you, daddy.”


	207. Teasing - Virgil/Any

“Virge,” his boyfriend whines, clearly needy and impatient, “please, stop teasing me, I-” He’s cut off with a harsh, deep kiss. Virgil straddles him, arms wrapping around his neck and Virgil grinds quick and hard into his crotch. He moans loudly into the kiss, hands wrapping around Virgil’s waist and he tries his hardest to grind back into Virgil. And Virgil pulls away with a hum, thoughtful and he’s got something planned, he can tell. “If I stop teasing you now,” Virgil says, grinding purposefully into him, “can I fuck you?” His breath hitches and he groans, “please do, V.”


	208. LAMP - Light

“I can’t see shit in this light,” Virgil mumbles clearly unhappy with a hint of sarcasm, “okay, who’s hand is on my ass?” The other three laugh before Roman finally owns up, “oops, me, to be fair, I was aiming for Logan’s thigh.” There more giggling then the hand is gone from his ass and Logan squeals, “oh my god.” And there’s a hand in his hair now, probably Patton’s by the way his fingers sooth against his scalp. “I did warn you, Logan,” Roman says, smirk evident. “You said you were aiming for my thigh, you grabbed my dick!”


	209. Morning - Analogical

“Hmm, morning,” Logan mumbles, groaning a little as he unconsciously grinds his hard on into Virgil’s thigh. Virgil laughs, rough and sleepy, but moves to wedge his leg between Logan’s. “Good morning to you too.” And, god, Virgil sounds so good on a morning, deep and so rough sounding. “‘m sorry, can’t help it,” Logan utters but not sorry enough to stop himself grinding pitifully against Virgil’s thigh. “It’s okay, Lo, go for it,” Virgil says, “get yourself off on my thigh.” Logan moans, hiding his face into Virgil’s chest, in embarrassment and focus, “I’ll make it up to you.”


	210. Masturbate - Analogical

Logan isn’t one to masturbate this often or even every day, it tended to get in the way of his sometimes-busy schedule. But he can’t help it lately. Ever since Virgil kissed him then made out with him and groped him incessantly but just left him afterwards, he can’t seem to keep his mind off the other. So, he finds himself more often than not with his pants around his ankles and his fingers wrapped around his cock or with his fingers in his ass and head buried in pillows, his mind always on Virgil, wishing and wanting his touch.


	211. First Time - Moxiety

Virgil takes a deep breath, stilling as he lets himself adjust around Patton’s length, eyes fluttering shut until he hears a high whimper from Patton below him. “I haven’t done this before,” Patton whispers, soft and shy, and Virgil feels so fond and protective over his boyfriend. “Oh,” Virgil breathes out, leaning down until their faces are inches apart, “I’ll make sure your first time is so good.” Virgil closes the gap and kisses Patton, softly and sweetly, before grinding his hips down further onto Patton’s cock. Patton squirms underneath him and Virgil really wants to see more of that.


	212. Shut Up - Logince

Logan gone off again, on a rant, his hands flying wildly but Roman’s paying no attention. He rolls his eyes and moves to stand directly in front of Logan, grabbing his hands and holding them tight with one hand and his other cups his face, his thumb running over his lips. “Shut up and open up,” he whispers, harsh and stern, and Logan falls silent quickly, lips parting slowly but still opening up nevertheless. And Roman slides a few fingers inside, slightly amused at how quickly Logan is to suck on them, obviously wanting to please Roman. “Good boy, Lo.”


	213. Relax - Logince

Logan tenses under Roman as his hard cock slides between his ass cheeks, barely catching on his hole. Roman laughs breathlessly. "Relax baby, I'll stretch you nice and slow," he reassures but Logan is still all strung out, hands gripping the sheets and Roman is sure his eyes are squeezed shut. So, he makes it his plan to wreck him. Pull him apart, make him come with his fingers before he even thinks about fucking him with his cock, grabbing his hair just how Logan likes it and talking dirty in the obscene, filthy way that makes Logan lose it.


	214. A Break - Virgil/Any

Virgil whines, coming for the second time tonight, body shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, dribbles of come spurting onto his stomach. The fingers inside his ass don’t cease though, instead their efforts double and he goes to shove his boyfriend’s hands away but it’s useless, he’s too limp and exhausted already. "You're really not going to give me a break until I'm completely empty, are you?" He asks through breaths and moans, hips jerking as fingers encircle his cock, tugging a little too hard for his oversensitive cock. And he knows his boyfriend is going to make him come again.


	215. Harder Daddy - Logince

Logan scrambles, hands gripping at Roman’s shoulder as he bottoms out, he fights not to squirm too much but feeling Roman hot and hard inside of him is unbearable. “Please,” he whispers, head falling onto Roman’s shoulder, and Roman obliges to the silent request, hips thrusting as his hands hold Logan close and still. But it’s still not enough, Logan rolls his own hips the best he can before he whimpers out, “fuck me harder, daddy.” And Roman stills for a moment, letting out something akin to a growl, his hips start working even harder and faster, ruthless and unrelenting.


	216. More - Logince

“Please, oh god, Roman-” Logan babbles, trying to bury his head in the pillows but Roman’s fingers thread into his hair and pull him up, and he whines – high, needy, very un-Logan like – and he knows Roman is smirking. “Go on, darling, beg for more,” Roman whispers, making a point of thrusting into Logan harder causing the other to choke on his words. “Please- please, Ro, please, need to come, I- fuck!” Logan murmurs, “more!” And Roman knows he’s far gone, words no longer have much meaning but the incessant babbling and the way his body jerks is really enticing.


	217. Baby - LAMP

Patton is stroking his hair, fond and sweet, and Virgil would love it more than anything if he didn’t have a cock and three fingers in his ass right now. He’s practically lying atop of Roman, his cock buried deep inside of him and Logan is kneeling between their legs his fingers inside of Virgil all the same, spreading and teasing across Roman’s cock. “Think you can take more, baby?” Patton asks, pressing a kiss into his hair, then his cheek. “Uh-huh, daddy,” he murmurs, tucking his head into Roman’s chest to avoid fucking himself back and coming too soon.


	218. Valentine’s Day - Moxiety

Their Valentine’s day has been soft and sweet, filled with kisses, bunches of flowers, swapping presents, and a cute date in the park. Patton needed nothing more. But he wanted more. He got it too. Virgil’s there, on his back on the bed, naked and hard with his legs spread. “Please, Pat,” Virgil whispers softly and lovingly, “want you to make love to me, please.” Patton really can’t deny him that, tenderly easing his cock into him, kissing him over and over and over as he rocks his hips, slowly making love to him as if for the first time.


	219. Oh, Fuck - Prinxiety

“Oh,” Roman gasps out, eyes growing wide as he fists the sheets, mouth gaping and his breath hitches as he watches Virgil hovering above him, easing his cock into him, “fuck.” Virgil grins down at him, hands on his thighs spreading his legs wide, “you good?” Roman nods furiously, mind not coming up with any coherent speech, so, he squirms underneath his boyfriend, silently begging for him to hurry up and fuck him hard already. And Virgil does. Thrusting in and out, hard, rough, and quick, and silent tears are running down Roman’s cheeks, being softly kissed away by Virgil.


	220. Look At Him - LAMP

Patton’s grinning as he takes in the sight in front of him, his hands spreading Logan’s ass cheeks to show his lube and spit slicked hole clenching around nothing. And Logan whines, chest pressed to the mattress and his hands bound behind his back, he tries to rock back and gain any sort of friction or touch.

“Look at him, boys,” Patton says, cutting through the silence and grabbing Roman and Virgil’s attention and they’re quick to make their way to either side of Patton, observing the same sight that he is. “Fuck,” Virgil whispers, hand gripping onto Patton bicep in order not to touch Logan – he desperately wants to, but he dares not to disobey their daddy or act without permission.

“Oh,” Roman breaths out, leaning his chin on Patton’s shoulder and humming, “he’s so pretty, daddy.” Patton only smiles wider when he sees Logan flush bright red from the attention. “Go on, my boys, you can touch him,” Patton says softly, smiling when Roman and Virgil immediately touch Logan’s ass, “but no fucking him yet, that’s daddy’s job.” He gets two responses of “yes daddy” and moments later Logan has two sets of two fingers in his ass.


	221. All Mine - Prinxiety

“God,” Roman breaths out, sitting back on his knees as he observes the man underneath him, “you’re so gorgeous.” Virgil flushes at that, his fingers twisting in the sheets to force himself not to cover his flushed face – he’s spread out and nude on his boyfriend’s sheets. “And all mine,” Roman whispers, leaning down and kissing up Virgil’s bare chest. Virgil gasps, one hand coming up to grasp Roman’s hair, “yes, Ro, all yours, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Roman murmurs into his skin, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. “Please, please, fuck me,” Virgil whines, needy, hips bucking upwards.


	222. Painting - Royality

Roman watches as Patton strips off, his clothes left in a heap on the floor. His skin looks so soft, so touchable, but Roman stays put on his chair behind the canvas – that he hopes conceals his erection. Patton has a soft smile on his face as he lays down on the couch which is covered in blankets and pillows.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Roman whispers as Patton settles himself, leaning against the arm of the couch, his legs spread lazily and his cock soft against his thigh. And Roman forces his gaze away in favour of choosing his paints wisely.


	223. Good Boy - Logicality

Patton hums, laying lazily on his side, face pressed into the pillow as his boyfriend’s hands wander all over his naked body. “Lo,” he whines a little when Logan’s fingers barely brush his hard cock, Logan ignores his cock though in favour of running his fingers lower, grazing briefly over his hole before moving away. Patton goes to whine again but before he can Logan’s fingers are back, slick with lube, pushing into him. “I want you to come just from my fingers, love, can you do that for me?” Logan asks, softly kissing Patton when he nods, “good boy.”


	224. First Time - Moxiety

“I want it to be good for you,” Patton murmurs into Virgil ear, his hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist as Virgil sits in his lap, his back against his chest. They’re partially nude due to tonight’s intentions. It was supposed to be their first time, but Virgil panicked. “I don’t care if I have to wait weeks or months or years,” Patton comforts him softly, “I don’t need this with you, but I want it, I will wait until you’re ready because I love you Virgil, I adore you so much, I’d never rush you into something like this.”


	225. Yes, My King - Prinxiety

“On your knees, love,” Roman orders, hand stroking up Virgil’s back, letting it fall away as Virgil lowers himself slowly to his knees. “Yes, my king,” Virgil utters softly as his bare knees hit the carpeted floor, he’s going to get carpet burn. “Such a good servant for me, aren’t you?” Roman asks, pacing around to in front of Virgil who looks up at him with wide eyes, flushed down to his bare chest. “I try to be, my king,” he says, humming when Roman cards his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to enjoy fucking your pretty mouth, darling.”


	226. Feels Like The First Time - Logicality

“Lo, Lo, please,” Patton whispers, hands wrapping around Logan’s neck, pulling down his boyfriend to kiss him, deep and passionate. Logan’s smirking obviously against his lips, his hands on Patton’s thighs keeping his legs spread as he slowly, carefully fucks into him. Patton is a mess, as is he to be fair. It’s as if it’s their first time all over again. It is kind of. Patton’s fingers grip at his hair, pulling a little too hard making Logan break the kiss with a gasp. “Please, fuck me hard, Lo, need you,” Patton whines. And Logan sure as hell obliges.


	227. Safe Word - Logince

It’s rare that either of them should safeword. Rare but it happens. Logan can’t breathe, Roman is looming over him in that dominating, intimidating way that he usually loves but it’s too much, overwhelming. He’s thrusting that little bit too hard, it doesn’t hurt but it does at the same time, and his hand is fondling his cock. And he knows he’s on the cusp of coming. But he’s crying before he realises it, tears streaming down his face and his hands brace against Roman’s chest, pushing.

And he sobs. It all stops. Roman stops moving all together, he’s saying something that Logan can’t hear over his own crying. Logan realises numbly that he’s pulling out of him, lifting him up off the sheets to sit up, and Logan collapses into his hold, letting Roman whisper sweet nothings to him and rub his back carefully.

“‘m sorry,” Logan mutters against his shoulder, he’s stopped crying at least. Roman shushes him, urging him off him slightly so he can see him, he runs his thumb over his cheeks to get rid of the tear tracks. “You don’t need to apologise, love,” Roman insists softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.


	228. Lace Panties - LAMPD

“Guys look.” Was all the warning the four of them got before Virgil is standing there, just to the side of the couch with a short black pleated skirt held up to his stomach, exposing his lace panties that so excellently outline his already hard cock. They’re stunned, a little stupidly so, gaping at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. Virgil just grins, letting the skirt fall down again before he goes to make his way upstairs. “Are you lot coming or am I got to have to get myself off?” And they all scramble upstairs after him eagerly.


	229. First Kiss - Prinxiety

They both expected their first kiss to be something harsh, heated, rushed, on the way to wandering hands and grinding hips. It wasn’t surprisingly. It was soft and cautious, their hands cupping cheeks and running through hair. Virgil letting that little noise of surprise, his fingers clutching at Roman’s clothing for some stability, and Roman smirking into the kiss, staying plastered to his face even as they pulled away. Of course, the kiss after that was more sensual, less careful, hot and heavy. And the one after that and the one after that. They’ll always remember their first kiss though.


	230. Coaching - LAMP

“That’s it, good boy,” Patton whispers the praise softly to Virgil, a too gentle smile on his lips, and Virgil flushes at it all the way down to his naked chest, his cock is hard and leaking but he pays it little attention, focusing more so on the man on the bed before him. Logan’s lying practically under him on his back, legs spread and one of Virgil’s fingers inside of him. Roman is next to him on the bed, on his knees with his chest flush against the mattress, Patton kneeling behind him with two fingers inside of him.

“Go on, baby, add another finger carefully,” Patton orders, still soft but coaching, and Virgil does so, slipping a second lube slicked finger into Logan, smiling gently when he gets a hitch of his breath and an almost inaudible whine. “Good boy,” Patton coos, his free hand reaching over to Virgil, coaxing him into a kiss that they only get a little lost in, brought back by impatient whines from Roman and Logan.

“Hm, I think our boys are getting a little impatient, V,” Patton teases, his fingers curling inside Roman which Virgil mirrors, “I think they’re ready, don’t you?”


	231. First Kiss - Logicality

Logan had never let him think of kissing Patton much. Patton thought about kissing Logan all too often. So, when they did kiss for the first time it was something. A little awkward but soft, slow, and sweet. Patton grinning against Logan’s still lips, waiting for him to react and finally kiss back. Patton’s hands against his hips, holding him closer still, want to be there, against him. And Logan’s hands find themselves on Patton’s face, keeping him in the kiss. So, they kiss and kiss and kiss. Their first turning into the second, then third, and fourth, and more.


	232. Soap - Moxiety

“Thanks, V,” Patton mutters, his eyes closed, and body relaxed in the hot soapy water. His broken arm encased in plaster and then in a plastic bag and then the rest of him is naked. Virgil is knelt outside of the bubble filled bath, but his fingers scrape and smooth against Patton’s scalp, his hoodie sleeves pushed up as far as they can go as he washes Patton’s hair for him. “No problem, dad,” Virgil responds, smiling softly and fondly, he knows Patton would do the same for him and, well, even if he wouldn’t, Virgil does it for him.


	233. Snap - LAMP

"Snap!" Roman practically yells as Patton excitedly shouts the same word, their hands slapping on each other's but Patton's ultimately being on the bottom. "Pat wins," Logan says dismissively, shuffling his own cards about, but there's that small, fond smile tugging at his lips and Virgil can see it. His own cards are in his lap, he's not really playing at this point, just putting cards down for the others to continue. He doesn't mind, he likes it. He catches Logan's eye and smiles at him, getting a smile back he rolls his eyes at the other two, Logan laughs.


	234. Cake - Moceit

Something smelt of burning… black and something faintly sweet. Patton sees what’s happened in the kitchen, flour and icing sugar coating the counter tops, smoke coming out of the oven where undoubtedly a burnt cake lay. Deceit’s there, looking both adorable and hilarious in a pink pinafore, his hands on his hips and he looks defeated.

“Dee?”

“Oh, Pat, I, er, I tried to make you a cake but well…”

“Aw, Dee, that’s so sweet of you!”

He doesn’t hold back from flinging himself at Deceit and wrapping him in a hug.

“Why don’t we make one together?”

“Sure, Pat.”


	235. First Kiss - LAMP

Patton kisses them all first, he just can't help himself, all these emotions overflowing and brimming at the surface just shouting to be let out. He kisses Roman first in a fit of emotionally charged passion and excitement, he does not remember what over anymore, but Roman's lips are warm and firm against his. He kisses Virgil second with the other half asleep, leaning against him and almost in his lap, so, he kisses him chastely and sweetly. And he kisses Logan third, it's shy and a little unsure but they grow into it oh so slowly and carefully.

By this time emotions are all over the place and, as simplified as it is, they're all in love with each other. Roman and Logan kiss next and it's very obvious when they do, Logan is very harshly pushed against the wall and, well, Patton gives them space. Virgil kisses Roman soon after, as in the next day, softly and shyly and quickly. And Roman kisses him again and again and again. And then Logan and Virgil kiss lastly, the both of them lying in bed, soft and warm, they kiss tenderly just before they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	236. Date - Moxiety

Patton is a romantic, without a doubt, and Virgil has no complaints. So, when Patton drags him up a hill, in the cold and dark, for a picnic he complains only a little, whining of his legs hurting and it being too much exercise. But he goes. For Patton. And Patton sits him down, bundles them up in blankets, and pulls out some food. The majority of the food is sweet, mostly things Patton baked himself, and Virgil lets himself be fed cookie after cookie because he loves his sweet dork of a boyfriend. And, well, he also loves cookies.


	237. Stars - Analogical

Logan has seen the stars before. Many times. From his bedroom window, through a telescope, just from looking up into the open universe above him. But none have been more memorable than this. Than sitting on a blanket next to Virgil, the other man's hand grasping his own and his head leaning gently on his shoulder, looking up into the night sky filled with hundreds of thousands of stars. Such pretty, intricate stars. But his mind could not be father from the stars. They're all engulfed by the beautiful boy next to him and how his hand fits in his.


	238. Feelings - Logince

Oh. Oh no. Feelings. Those feelings. Arising back in him again. About a certain annoying, egotistical, prick of a prince. Roman. God damn him and his suave, romantic personality and good looks. Fuck. He's so deep in love with him that it drives Logan a little more than insane. And he needs to say something before he loses his god damn mind over this man.

"Roman?"

"Oh, Logan," Roman says in that harsh but endearing tone, a big smile on his face. And Logan momentarily forgets what he's going to say.

"Um, I need to talk to you."

"You kind of already are, specs." And, oh, those charmingly annoying pet names. His heart almost stops in his chest. He knows he needs to say something about these feelings. And soon.

"I'm in love with you, Roman."

There done, finished. He should feel relieved but yet his chest feels tight, constricting, anxious. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh."

Oh. That's it, 'oh' and nothing else. Finally lets his feeling out and 'oh.'

"I love you too, you nerd." Thank fuck.

He lets the grin spread on his face, mirroring Roman's smile. He lets himself be kissed and he kisses him back.


	239. Cuddle Pile - LAMPD

The room is cold, almost painfully so, the heaters are broken, so, here they are all cuddled together under a pile of blankets. Unsurprisingly Patton had initiated it, pulling both Virgil and Logan either side of him knowing if they joined the other two would easily follow. And they did. Roman practically launched himself atop of them, cuddling into Virgil's side and swinging his legs over him and Patton, and Deceit 'begrudgingly' cuddled into Logan's side. And Patton couldn't be happier that the heater broke having his boys fall asleep around him, limbs intertwined and soft snores filling the room.


	240. Flustered - Logicality

Logan doesn't know what it is about this human that makes his wires short-circuit and, well, he flushes – a weird, light blue tainting his cheeks. This human, his human, makes him flustered. Unbelievable so. Embarrassingly so. Logan would hate it usually; he's an android, cold and unfeeling. No one, human nor android, has made him feel things and to this extent too. He thinks he loves this human, Patton, yes, he loves him. And it's infuriating at how easy the bubbly, adorable man can fluster him so. He'll never take him seriously. Logan doesn't think he minds all that much.


	241. Butterflies - Moxiety

They’re beautiful, a dark purple colour boarding on blue. Clutching onto flowers, soaking in the sun much like Patton is, sitting here on the picnic blanket, waiting. Waiting for the very boy these butterflies remind him of. His boyfriend. Virgil. The sweet, shy boy he’s fallen deeply in love with. In love with his look, his personality, his dress, his inability to cook, his soft laughter, his lazy smiles, his bags under his eyes. All of it. Patton smiles to himself, taking a picture of a butterfly to commemorate this occasion. There isn’t a ring in the basket for nothing.


	242. Cuddling - Logince

“Cuddle with me?”

Roman pauses in the doorway, unsure if he’s heard the words right, if such words came from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“What?”

Logan just looks at him, giving Roman slight glare as well as pouting which Roman finds absolutely adorable.

“I’m sorry you, my boyfriend, the stern, stoic Logan Sanders, wants to cuddle?” Roman teases which makes Logan flush and looks away, but he nods still.

“Aw, okay,” Roman says, laughing lightly, unable to tease his boyfriend for much longer and sits down next to him, grinning when Logan immediately attaches to him. He’ll tease him more later.


	243. Stressed - Anxceit

“Dee?” Virgil calls out into the dark room, fairy lights above the bed the only source of lighting. And Virgil can see a lump of what must be Deceit under the covers. “Dee,” he says again, softer, as he moves to sit on the floor at the side of the bed, moving the covers off of Deceit’s face. He’s been crying Virgil can tell, his eyes red and sore, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. He smiles at him, rubbing away the stray tears, “how about I make you some tea and stick a movie on then we can talk?”


	244. Cuddling - Anxceit

Virgil whines under his breath, being jolted in Deceit’s lap but his boyfriend’s hands are wrapped around his waist to keep him put. “Keep complaining,” Deceit lies, cuddling Virgil closer. Virgil laughs, light and soft, as he hooks one arm around Deceit’s shoulders before pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to Deceit’s cheek. Deceit pulls a face of fake disgust but squeezes Virgil closer only making Virgil fight weakly to escape his grip. He finally ‘gives up’ and lies limp in Deceit’s grip, wrapping his own hands around his boyfriend, cuddling him close, still Deceit won’t let him up for anything.


	245. Oral Fixation - Analogical

Virgil didn’t know when he knew. He just did. It started small; Logan always biting his lip or keeping the spoon for the jelly in his mouth a little too long. Logan finally admitted it in a speech full of stutters and constant flushing: Logan has an oral fixation. It wasn’t really a surprise, but it still shook him a little anytime his boyfriend approached him _like that_ and begged to kiss him for hours on end or to suck him off for far too long. But he doesn’t mind it, he’s more than happy to keep Logan’s mouth busy.


	246. Baby - Royality

“Ro, baby.”

Patton’s voice is soft and sweet but stern, his hand under Roman’s chin urging his head up but he still doesn’t look him in the eye.

“Baby boy,” Patton says, tone a little more stern and Roman looks at him. And he just whines, stupid, silly, and pitiful.

But his daddy just smiles at him, soft eyes crinkling at the edges, silently urging him to speak.

“I, um, sorry, daddy,” he mutters, flushing a bright red and squirming in his uncomfortably wet diaper.

“You don’t need to say sorry, baby, you just need to tell daddy.”

“Okay, daddy.”


	247. Tender - Royality

Roman could, possibly, sink into these soft, light blue sheets, and stay here forever. His naked, sun kissed skin pressed half against the bed and half against his boyfriend, feeling so warm and safe. He lets his eyes slip shut, head pressing up against the hand in his hair, his abdomen flexing at the ticklish touches to his stomach, trailing further down but passing by his hard cock. He only whines a little which makes Patton giggle, soft, short breaths tickle his neck before he kisses his jaw.

“Soon, baby,” Patton whispers, “let me touch you all over, please, Ro.”


	248. Size Queen - Analogical

“Oh, fuck,” Virgil whispers, slipping out of his mouth without any thought, his eyes thoroughly transfixed on his boyfriend’s very naked form.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Logan naked but it’s the first time he’s seen him all flushed and worked up by his hands. And, fuck, if he doesn’t look gorgeous.

“Lo,” he continues, sitting himself on Logan’s thighs, his hands going to his hips, “you should’ve told me you were hiding such a pretty, sizable cock from me all this time.” With that his fingers grasp at his boyfriend’s length, a smirk playing at his lips.


	249. Harder - Moxiety

“Please, harder, I want-” he gasps, hard, quick, hands fisting the sheets below him, “I want it harder, please, Patton!”

The nails grip harder at his hips, forcing him still and then back, fucking into him at a slightly faster pace. But not fast enough.

“Please, Patton-”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Vee, please,” Patton rasps out, his thrusts slowing before he pulls out, sitting back on his heels.

Virgil collapses on his front, his sensitive cock pressed against the sheets, before he turns onto his back, pulling Patton down and into a kiss.

“You won’t break me, love.”


	250. Scales - Moceit

“Dee,” Patton whispers, his tone low and so seductive. A moment later his hand is on his cheek, brushing the scales just above his jaw making him shiver terribly before catching himself and looking around the quirky café they’re in.

“Pat, stop,” he hisses at him, jerking away from Patton’s grasp, “we’re in public.”

Patton just hums, eyes fixated on Declan and not the people around them at all.

“…and?” Patton asks, fingers returning to the sensitive scales, tracing over them in what would probably look like affection but, god, Declan will be hard pretty soon if Patton doesn’t stop.


	251. Sensetive - Roceit

Declan’s hands twist into fists, fighting against the ropes around his wrists, his eyes squeezing shut at the fleeting touches trailing from his jaw down the side of his chest, not hesitant to pay attention to his sensitive scales.

“Roman, Roman, oh god,” he whispers out, voice clearly breaking, and his body shivers of its own accord. But Roman’s hands stay, thumbing over his bare hip bones and up his chest again, big hands splayed out over his nude skin and those scales he hates so much. But Roman loves them and he definitely loves to tease him through them.


	252. Touch Me, Daddy - Logicality

“Daddy, pretty please,” is barely more than a whisper from Logan’s lips, hands outstretched to grab at the other settled on his knees between his legs. Patton lets himself be pulled down and kissed softly. And then impatiently.

He pulls back giggling a little to himself which obviously isn’t what Logan wants from him as he pouts, hands leaving from around Patton’s shoulders, and he just lays there under him.

“What do you want, baby? If you tell me then daddy can give it to you,” Patton says, coaxing Logan to look back at him again, both hands cupping his face, smiling down softly at his baby who clearly has slipped into subspace.

“Want… want you, daddy, please,” he whines, clearly flushing at his own words and Patton’s gaze, “want you to touch me, daddy.”

Patton just watches him fondly, thumbing over his cheekbones carefully, “I am touching you, baby boy.” Logan huffs at that, full on pouting, but his legs easily encircle Patton, trapping him in his hold. “Oh, you want me to touch you down here, baby,” Patton says, fake innocence in his voice, his hands wandering lower, palming against Logan’s hard cock, pressing it to his stomach.


	253. The ‘D’ Word - Logicality

It’s… a lot. His senses feel like they’re on fire, he’s hot all over, overstimulated maybe. But, god, if it doesn’t feel good, he doesn’t ever want it to stop.

Patton, above him, as out of breath and flushed as he probably is, thrusting in and out of him mercilessly.

“Oh, god- fuck, please,” he babbles, filter completely gone, overcome by sensations. The hands on his hips, bite marks on his throat, body looming over him. “Oh- daddy!”

There’s a hitch of breath, he’s not sure from who. But he’s coming, and Patton does too with a rasp of ‘Logan!’


	254. Baby Boy - Moxiety

“Come on, baby boy,” Patton coos, fingers running through Virgil hair to try and coax him out of hiding his face in the crook of his neck, undoubtedly embarrassed about the situation. “Baby, you don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s cute even,” he tries again, trying to calm Virgil a little. If anything, Patton finds his hard, horny, flushed boyfriend in his lap both cute and arousing.

“Love,” Patton says. And Virgil makes a noise, half whine, half choking. Then he grinds, his hard, covered cock bumping against Patton’s own and his stomach. “That’s a good baby boy, aren’t you?”


	255. Feels Good - Logince

“Roman?” Logan says, voice laced with confusion, and he tries to listen for any indication of what his partner is doing, the blindfold making him unable to see anything and even if he didn’t then his face half buried in the pillow wouldn’t help. He’s on his knees, hands having collapsed so he’s laying almost completely on his chest, and he knows he’s _on display_ for Roman.

“What-” he pauses, clears his throat, “what are you doing?” His voice still cracks and he’s sure Roman is smirking but keeping up his silent façade as his hands wander down Logan’s back, round the curve of his ass until he’s gripping his thighs in an almost painfully tight hold. And Logan kind of really wants to see Roman big, tanned hands against his undoubtedly pale thighs.

“You’ll see,” Roman whispers, for the first time in too long. And his mouth is on him, kissing his thighs, then his ass, dangerously close to his hole, and Logan’s brain finally clicks seconds before Roman’s tongue presses flat against his hole.

“Oh,” he breaths out, hands clutching the sheets as Roman drives his tongue in and further then out, that- that- oh, it feels good-”


	256. Naughty Boy - Anxceit

Declan groans which is almost a whine as his knees hit the floor. Virgil tuts, a single click of his tongue, his hand rests in Declan’s hair, almost petting him.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you, Dee?” Virgil asks, tone light and soft, fingers lightly gripping at the strands of hair getting a muffled whimper out of the other. “And you know what we do to naughty boys who don’t play by their sir’s rules, don’t you?”

Declan nods eagerly, “they get punished, sir.”

Virgil smiles, “be good for your punishment, you need to remember who you belong to.”


	257. Collar - Anxceit

Declan’s fingers grasp the ring on the front of the collar his boyfriend is wearing and promises himself one day he’ll get a leash for it. He knows how badly tugging on the collar riles Virgil up and that’s exactly what he wants. Virgil, beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to buck his hips upwards for some desired friction. He won’t last long, soon enough he’ll be begging for it, for his touch.

So, he tugs again, a little harder, on the collar. And Virgil lets out a choked off moan, breathing hard, then whispers, “please, Dee, please.”


	258. Go On - Moxiety

Patton tries to just watch the scene in front of him. His dearest boyfriend sitting in his lap, just having impaled himself on his cock, his eyes scrunched up and his hands flat against Patton’s chest. Virgil’s beautifully flushed all the way down to his chest and Patton can’t keep his hands off his hips, holding him there and steady.

“Go on, baby,” Patton whispers softly, fingers gripping at pale skin, urging Virgil on, “go on, ride daddy like you said you wanted to, baby.”

And Virgil does, aborted little grinds turning into fully fucking himself down on Patton’s cock.


	259. Show - LAMP

Virgil knows this was set up. The little candles lit on the dresser, some rose petals on the bed – which he definitely thinks is Roman’s fault – and then two of his boyfriends, in various states of undress, making out like horny teenagers. One of Roman’s hands in deep in Logan’s hair, probably pulling every so often, and his other is under his shirt; Logan’s are similarly trying to wander all over Roman’s body, one holding his jaw as the other one deftly works at the buttons of his trousers.

“Oh,” Patton breathes out, reminding Virgil of his presence next to him, and no matter how many times they’ve seen this sight it’ll always be so arousing. He’s half hard in his jeans already and, god, Logan slips his hand into Roman’s trousers having gotten them mostly undone. And Roman groans into their kiss, breaking away to breathe, and Virgil can see just how flushed they are, lips spit slicked, and eyes trained on each other.

He knows they’re doing this on purpose, putting a show on for him and Patton – and, god, by how tight Patton is holding his hand he thinks it’s working – but they’re definitely into this too.


	260. Appreciation - Roceit

“Oh, wow,” Roman breathes out. And that wasn’t what Declan expected. Holding his shirt in his hands, covering his obvious bulge in his pants, exposing his scale covered torso to Roman, his ever-lovely boyfriend, for the first time. He wants to hide, he really does, face flushing in embarrassment but also arousal. Roman sits at the edge of the bed, a smile gracing his lips, and reaches out to touch, fingers skimming over his skin, his scales, all of it.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Declan’s stomach, “let me show you how pretty you are.”


	261. Movie Night - Analogical

It must be their third movie today. Or maybe the fourth. Virgil’s kind of lost count since Logan’s arms wrapped around his waist and practically pulled him into his lap, his chin leaning on Virgil’s shoulder and, now, he’s undeniably hard in his slacks, pressing against Virgil ass. And Virgil isn’t, honestly, any better, he’s been hard for a while now, his underwear a little wet with pre-come, not that he’d tell Logan that. But he does shift his hips a bit, purposefully grinding against Logan’s cock, savouring in the hitch of his boyfriend’s breath and the tiny gasps too.


	262. Switch - Logicality

Logan was, usually, the dominant. He took care of his boyfriend, both in and out of the bedroom, and had no problem taking on a sterner tone or even punishing Patton to an extent. But, here, now, Logan had to admit submitting was nice, good, great even. He could get used to it. To sitting on his heels with Patton’s hands in his hair, the praise spilling from his lips as he slowly and carefully fucks his face. And, well, he’s not complaining when Patton orders him onto the bed, dirty talking about what he’s going to do to him.


	263. Tease - Prinxiety

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Roman grits out, each word punctuated either by the thrust of his hips, driving his cock in then out of Virgil, or pulling on the long strands of purple hair rather roughly. Virgil knows what he’s done, he accidentally flirted with Logan this morning and when he saw it was clearly getting Roman jealous continued, pretending like he owned this show.

“I’m- fuck, I’m sorry, sir,” he gasps out, hands scrambling to hold tight to the pillow below him, his words doing nothing but to get Roman to thrust even faster. And he loves it.


	264. Dressed - Moxiety

“Oh, baby boy, just look at you,” Patton whispers, soft and sweet just how Virgil likes it, and it helps his embarrassment too. He’s kneeling at the bottom of their bed in nothing more than a light blue bralette and matching panties, looking a complete delight to Patton, his cock obviously hard peaking out of the top.

“I dressed up just for you, daddy,” Virgil says, voice a little more shy and timid than usual, he’s playing up because he knows Patton likes the innocent act from him. Patton is on him in an instant, hands groping and wandering everywhere.


	265. Double - Anxceitality

Declan isn’t sure who corners him first, maybe it’s a joint effort, probably. But he can’t find it in him to complain now. Virgil is practically draped over his back, hips thrusting hard and relentlessly, driving his cock further into him, then out, then in again. His lips are soft at his shoulders, muttering soft words into his skin, praising him even. And Patton, god, Patton’s stomach is right against his nose, his cock buried down his throat, his fingers woven into his hair, trailing the scales on his face, and it’s all so overwhelming in the best way possible.


	266. Riding - Analogical

“Oh, I- wait, stop.”

And Virgil does, he freezes almost, hands still resting on Logan’s hips as he watches the man above him, impaled on his cock. They had talked about trying new things in the bedroom, tonight was positions, but Logan hadn’t even been riding him for three minutes yet.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asks, clearly worried but less so when Logan’s face changes from discomfort to confusion, his eyebrows raised in that adorably frustrated way Virgil loves. And Logan just looks at him, beautifully flushed and dishevelled, and smiles slightly, almost embarrassed.

“I can’t- um, I can’t ride you, my legs are hurting already and I’m getting pins and needles,” Logan explains, running a hand through his sweaty hair only making it messier, and Virgil tries not to smile, relieved that he hasn’t hurt his boyfriend though.

“I can live with that,” Virgil says, hands moving up to bring Logan down until he’s laying against Virgil’s chest, “maybe riding just isn’t our thing.”

Logan looks at him, that look in his eye that tells him he’s unhappy with how this turned out.

“Okay, I’ll let you try another time, just let me make love to you tonight.”

“…fine.”


	267. Face Fucking - Logince

He ignores the pain in his knees from the hard-wooden flooring, he ignores the hands far too tight in his hair, and he ignores the tears welling in his eyes. He focuses on Roman, the determination in his eyes, and the way he tries to keep a straight face even with his cock shoved down Logan's throat. Logan takes some pride in that.

"Tap out now or else I'm fucking your face until I come," Roman says, rough and harsh, and Logan can't suppress the shiver, his hands gripping Roman's thighs tighter, urging him on, and definitely not tapping out.


	268. Sugar Daddy - Logicality

Patton knew what he was signing up for, he’s Logan’s first sugar baby and their dynamic is not necessarily typical even beyond that. And he still can’t deny that seeing the pristine CEO, always dressed in his best suits and designer jewellery, on his back, naked, and begging to be fucked is a beautiful sight.

“Please, oh god, Patton, baby, please,” Logan babbles, his hair messed across the sheets and fingers twisted in the fabric, his cock undeniably hard and leaking against his stomach. But Patton just smiles, too soft and too innocent, his fingers curling inside of his daddy, pressing firm against his prostate and assaulting it. And Logan wails, back arching before he sags against the sheets, hips moving in small aborted thrusts, trying to get more.

“Now, now, I’m the one in control here, daddy,” he coos, his fingers working the man below him open just to tease him now, after all they’d been at this for a while now. “But I’m feeling nice,” he says, pulling his fingers free and not wasting time slicking up his cock and throwing one of Logan’s legs over his shoulders.

“Brace yourself to be wrecked, daddy.” And he pushes in.


	269. Sight - LAMPD

“Oh, baby boy,” Patton says, voice loud enough for Virgil to hear, “this is such a sight and all for daddy, isn’t it?”

Virgil would reply if he could, but he can’t, not with Logan’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off like his life depends on it. It’s not difficult, every thrust of Roman’s cock into him sends him forwards, gagging on the cock in his mouth, but he just moans. Moans in response to Patton and to everything. His hand faltering over Declan’s cock before squeezing, and Declan moans.

“Go on, baby, make them come for me, darling.”


	270. New Year - Prinxiety w/ polyamsanders

“You cannot be serious.” Was the first thing Virgil said when Roman proposed the idea, claiming he wanted to ‘start the new year off the way he means to go on.’ But he also knows he can’t resist Roman, so, that how he finds himself bent over the side of the couch being pounded into by Roman himself. He pulls his face out of the couch cushions enough to see the others in their own states of undress with their hands all over each other. And, well, he can’t exactly stay mad when Roman comes into him at exactly midnight.


	271. Harder - Virgil/Any

“Please, I- I-” Virgil stutters out, hiding his flushed face in the sheets. But the hands on his hips tighten just a fraction and that’s just what he wants.

“Please, harder, please,” he mutters, unaware if they’ve even heard him or not. It’s clear they have when their hips snap, driving their cock harder into him, pushing him up the sheets just a little.

“Oh, fuck, thank you, god,” he babbles, hands fisting the sheets and he squirms under their hold.

“This is what you want, huh? To be taken rough and hard?”

Their only response is a broken moan.


	272. Marking - Anxceit

“Hm,” Declan lets out, a soft sort of hum that makes Virgil more impatient and he fights not to squirm underneath him, “you look pretty like this.”

Virgil flushes all the way down to his chest, aroused and embarrassed, and he knows Declan is on about the littering of hickies on his neck and chest, accompanied with the collar around his neck and rope marks from earlier on that still haven’t faded or fully bruised yet. And Declan loves it all, he knows, he loves marking him up and owning him.

“Mark me up more then, Dee, please,” he pleads.


	273. Double Teamed - Moxieceit

Patton knows that if he could see himself now he’d flush even more so. He’s squished between his two boys, Virgil in front of him and he’s sitting on his thighs with his cock buried inside of him, and Declan behind him, two of his fingers inside of him whispering dirty things into his ear. Virgil is smirking like he never has before, hair sticking to his forehead as he shoots a half-hearted glare at Declan.

“Get on with it,” he hisses, and Patton shivers, clenching down on the cock and fingers inside of him, “Patton’s ready, aren’t you, baby?”


	274. Sugar Baby - Analogical

Logan knows a lot about his sugar babies by now. He knows Roman likes the finest things in life and will definitely give Logan a show of his new purchases. He knows Patton will fawn over every adorable item of clothing and insist he fucks Logan in the changing room. And he knows Virgil feels guilty about having things bought for him and that he loves it soft and gentle.

So, here he has Virgil laying on his back against the softest sheets, completely nude, aroused, and waiting. Logan can tell he’s embarrassed about being looked at in this state still, but he stays still and doesn’t try to cover himself up.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Virge,” he whispers, kneeling over Virgil’s body and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth, “let me take care of you, baby.” And Virgil nods, overeager but it’s adorable, so, Logan doesn’t hesitate to slick up Virgil’s hard cock and slide himself down onto it, his own breath hitching as Virgil groans, knuckles turning white as he grasps the sheets.

“So good for me, Virge,” he whispers, one hand braced on Virgil’s chest, the other on his cheek, “so good.”


	275. Wreck - Sleepceit

Remy isn’t really one for hanging out with the others, but he can’t say he hates it right now, sitting across the table from Declan, the silent, beautiful man occasionally glaring fondly at the others and flushing when Remy catches him, his tough façade broken in an instant. And Remy loves it. He loves his soft smirk and that glint in his eyes. And, god, does Remy want to bend him over this very table and wreck him until he’s incoherent. He thinks he’ll look gorgeous all flushed, sweaty, and fucked out. He’ll have to approach him about it later.


	276. No, Sir - Analogical

“Virgil.” Is said in that tone that, well, Virgil has come accustomed to. Logan’s voice just a little firmer, a little rougher, not to be messed with. His ‘dom’ voice. And saying his name like that is a warning. A warning that Virgil takes no notice of.

“What?” He turns around and snaps at his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled tight, and he feels a little stupid as Logan looks the same, stoic and stern.

“That’s no way to talk to me, is it?”

“No, sir.”

“Good boy,” he utters, kissing his forehead, “now, upstairs for your punishment, baby.”


	277. Tickled - Patton/Any

“Oh,” Patton breathes out, his wrists pulling at the ropes around his wrists keeping them against the headboard, his boyfriend’s fingers skimming across the skin at his sides.

“Oh?” they ask, hands moving away from Patton to gage his reaction, worried that they’ve hurt him, “are you alright?”

“I, yeah, that- it just, um, tickled,” Patton admits, voice soft and breathy, and their hands are back on his sides, feather light touches more ticklish than before. And Patton’s cock twitches, his hips arching off the bed, aching for more.

“Oh, please, again, please,” Patton begs. And he definitely gets more.


	278. Don’t - Logince

“Maybe, uh, don’t-” Logan stutters, laughing slightly, “don’t do _that_!”

He cuts himself off with a gasp, his legs shaking where he stands, and he really isn’t going to be standing for much longer.

Roman is there, on his knees in front of him, his cock in his mouth, he’s practically smirking up at Logan now, still a little embarrassed behind the eyes but, well, today was for trying and so what if Roman isn’t a pro at giving a blow job, he’s good at plenty other things.

“We should go to bed otherwise I’ll be on the floor too.”


	279. Barely Legal - Prinxiety

Two hours. That how long he’s been eighteen. Just two hours. He hadn’t expected the knock on his window and then for Virgil to climb through with a dumb grin on his face. And he really hadn’t expected for Virgil to kiss him senseless and beg to fuck him.

‘Of course,’ he’d said. Yes, Roman is a pushover but also, yes, he wants this so fucking badly.

So, that’s how he finds himself pressed into his sheets, Virgil’s hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as he fucks into him hard and fast, babbling about how pretty he is.


	280. Come Marking - Logicality

Patton didn’t think of himself as a particularly kinky person, more of a soft, sweet love marker than a hard fucker. But his boyfriend is seriously making him reconsider.  
Logan is there, spread out on the bed before him, completely nude and flushed, his own come across his stomach and his cock softening slowly. And Patton really, really wants to add his own come to Logan’s skin, and cover him over and over again until he’s marked as his. Until he knows he belongs to him.  
He’ll talk about this later but for now he comes hard across Logan’s chest.


	281. Gangbang - LAMPD

Typically, during their, uh, sessions Patton isn’t usually the centre of attention but, well, he’s not sure what he’s done to deserve it, but he isn’t complaining.

Roman is underneath him, Patton impaled on his cock and rocking between Roman’s cock and Logan’s mouth surrounding his cock in such a hot, wet heat. And Virgil’s hand in his hair and Deceit’s mouth on his, messily making out with him as he jerks himself off, as does Virgil – Patton’s hands long since stopped working over their cocks.

And it’s all too much, his senses overwhelmed. And he comes so fucking hard.


	282. Morning Sex - Moxiety

Virgil really isn’t a morning person but it’s hard to be mad with Patton cuddled into his side, head tucked under his chin, and cock hard rutting against Virgil’s thigh, his breathing hard against Virgil’s neck making him squirm under the ticklish sensation.

“Good morning,” he utters out, voice rough and laced with sleep, and Patton whines knowing Virgil is awake now, hips snapping harder, cock driving against Virgil’s thigh with vigour. Virgil just hums, “go ahead, baby, get yourself off for me.”

And Patton does, fingers clutching at Virgil’s sleep shirt and he spills into his pyjama pants, whining.


	283. Body Swap - Prinxiety

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Virgil whispers, well, Roman whispers, those very same words he’d whispered yesterday when he found that he wasn’t still in fact Virgil with his long bangs and slouched frame but an uptight, brightly clad Roman. And Roman was in fact now Virgil. He doesn’t know why or how but, well, it had helped them out a little in, uh, advancing their relationship.

Roman had kissed him – or himself, he guesses – after the major panic of yesterday when they weren’t sure what they were doing or if they could fix this. But it is fixable and now they’re… now they’re in bed together, lips locking, and hands groping at the other’s, well, their cock.

And it’s weird, Virgil looks down at himself – at Roman – he’s sat atop of his thighs with his cock slicked with pre-come in his hand as he fondles the head and watches those familiar darkly coloured eyes squeeze shut. The hand, his hand, on his (Roman’s) cock tightens and he hisses then gasps (god, Roman must be very vocal in bed usually).

“Fuck,” he moans out again, voice oddly higher than usual because it’s not his, it’s Roman’s but, fuck, it feels good.


	284. Double Penetration - Logicaliceit

Logan’s eyes are wide behind his glasses that are slowly sliding off his nose, Patton pushes them back up for him seeing as his hands are occupied grasping onto Patton’s shoulders, nails digging in hard. And Patton lets him, enjoying the little bit of pain with the pleasure of his cock sitting warm inside of Logan and Declan’s cock squeezing in right next to his. Logan’s mouth opens in a silent scream, the cocks making him feel so full and overwhelmed and…

“Oh, god,” he whispers out, voice obviously breaking as they finally move inside of him, thrusts alternating as they press up against his walls and slam against his prostate. And he begs and pleads to be fucked more and harder, broken moans of both of their names slipping from his lips and then he’s coming hard, Patton’s hand wrapped around his cock, and he coats his own stomach with come.

And the squeezing tightness of his hole sends Declan over the edge, spilling inside of him as he bites Logan’s shoulder. That sends Patton closer, pulling out and jerking himself off with Declan’s come covering his cock and he comes over Logan’s stomach. And, god, he’s a mess.


	285. Hooker - Elleit

This is not Elliott’s scene, but they’ve been drawn here over and over to one certain individual. The one in the leather with yellow patches who barks at anyone who dares to put their hands on him before asking. The club is loud and dark, lights flashing, they’re sure their skirt is too short, so, they pull it down a little further, eyes glancing back up to see him staring straight back at them.

They flush bright red, knowing they’ve been caught but having no time to flee because he’s making their way over the club, his hands on their hips in an instant, gripping possessively, and Elliott lets him like he has done countless times before.

“Lovely to see you here again, darling,” Declan says, voice a little louder over the music, and Elliott licks their lips, unable to stop the thrumming arousal in their veins. And Declan’s leg is slotted between their own two as their lips connect hard, quickly developing into sloppily making out.

“You know, I usually charge at least $150 for the night but I’m feeling generous,” Declan whispers right into Elliott’s ear, “you just have to take me out tomorrow, call it a date.”


	286. Mirror - Roman/Any

Roman’s eyes dart anywhere but directly in front of him, focusing on the floor for a moment before his boyfriend’s voice cuts through the haze.

“Look at yourself, baby,” he says, no, orders.

So Roman looks up, looks at himself in the mirror. He’s naked, on his knees, and completely hard, flushed all the way down to his chest, and thoroughly embarrassed about it. And _that_ is what gets him even harder. Fuck.

“Touch yourself, go on, touch yourself for both of us to see.”

He does, wrapping his fingers around his cock, eyes fluttering shut before remembering to look.


	287. Shower - Logince

“Ro, this is somewhat unsafe.”

“Somewhat,” Roman repeats, stepping under the water for a moment to wet his hair before turning back to Logan, standing there with his arms wrapped around his midsection looking nervous. And Roman just grins, tugging his boyfriend closer and turning them around to press him under the spray of the shower, watching as his eyes slip shut and he relaxes a little under the hot water.

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” Logan says, but he still lets himself be turned around and pressed to the cool tile wall, Roman’s hands on his hips, his ass jutting out, “at least tell me you’ve got lube, Ro.”

There’s silence. Then a hand coming into contact with his ass and Logan hisses.

“You don’t call me that now, do you, baby?” Roman says, busying himself by lubing up his cock and watching the white hand print on Logan’s ass turn red.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir,” Logan utters, soft and shy all of a sudden. And Roman takes the apology, pressing the head of his cock into his hole, slowly easing it in until he bottoms out, watching Logan’s hands grasp wet tiles.

“Such a good boy.”


	288. Breath Play - Analogical

“Choke me,” Virgil says, voice low and full of arousal, and Logan doesn’t hesitate. It’s just a thing that happens sometimes in the bedroom between the two of them. Logan’s sitting patiently on Virgil’s cock while Virgil squirms underneath him and Logan gets his hand on his neck, fingers and thumb squeezing the sides of his neck to choke him just right.

And Virgil’s mouth opens in a silent scream, hips bucking upwards into Logan who simply lets him, loosening his grip before tightening it, watching Virgil’s eyes squeeze shut as he bucks up hard, shudders, and comes inside him.


	289. Body Worship - Logince

This wasn’t how Logan expected their night to go. Sure, dinner was lovely, company was better, and he expected going back to Roman for a nice, hard fuck was in order. Except it wasn’t. Logan is here, in nothing but his shirt unbuttoned and half off him and his underwear, with Roman laying between his legs, pressing soft kisses to his stomach and babbling all sorts.

“You’re so pretty, Lo,” he mutters and presses another kiss, “your skin is flawless, I’m a little jealous, god, look at you, love of my life.”

But Logan doesn’t think he minds at all.


	290. Size Queen - Roman/Sleep

Roman wouldn’t say he’s a size queen. Sure, he prefers a little more length and girth on his men than usual. And, sure, he’s over the moon that his boyfriend, Remy, is very well hung. And, sure, he’ll happily slobber all over his cock as soon as he can or is asked to. And, sure, he begs and pleads to be fucked with Remy’s hard cock as quick as he can, preparation be damned. And, sure, he’ll cry, and wail, and moan as he’s fucked within an inch of his life. But, no, he’s not a size queen. Maybe. Fuck.


	291. Come Marking - Moxiety

Virgil isn’t into much. He hates roleplaying and pain play, humiliation makes him feel weird, and exhibitionism makes him feel too vulnerable. But he is into marking. Into showing that Patton is his, he’s had his hands on him, has been there. Seeing the hickies and come painting Patton’s skin like they were meant to be there gets his cock twitching and he’s ready for round two. And when Patton begs and pleads to have him come on him, well, that drives Virgil insane and makes him come oh so quickly. And Patton thrives off the fact Virgil likes it.


	292. Orgasm Denial - Prinxiety

“Ro, please,” Virgil whines out, hands clutching at the sheets before letting go, going lax against the mattress and his legs simply splay open, his cock twitches, leaking even more pre-come onto his stomach. He’s lost track of time now, heck, even lost track of how many times Roman has denied him is orgasm.

“Now, now, love,” Roman says, teasing a finger up Virgil’s length and back down again, “I’m in control tonight, and I think twice more will do just nicely, don’t you think?”

Virgil lets out a huffed groan, head tipping back against the pillow, “okay, fine, please.”


	293. Restraints - Logicality

Patton knows just how to help sometimes. Sometimes Logan needs plenty of food and water, sometimes a good nap, but times like this when his boyfriend is stressed and overworked, he needs to relax. So, here he has Logan, on his knees on a pillow on the floor right next to the couch. Patton crouches down beside him, holding a collar out visibly in his hands, and after receiving a nod slips it around Logan’s throat.

“Good boy,” he whispers, clasping the collar in place before running a hand through Logan’s hair, “do you want more, darling? Use the ropes? Yeah?”

And Logan nods three times, slow but eager, and Patton moves around to his back, Logan instinctively presses his hands to the small of his back. The ropes are dark and simple, wrapping around Logan’s wrists then up his arms, over his shirt covered chest, tying off just above his hips.

“Is that good?” he asks, softly running his fingers over Logan’s shoulders before getting up and sitting himself on the couch, running his fingers through Logan’s hair and letting his head fall into Patton’s lap. And Patton smiles, watching Logan’s breathing slow as he relaxes fully against him.


	294. Toys - Logince

Logan isn’t sure this was the wisest idea but when does Roman come up with wise ideas (okay, that’s harsh). But, right now, with his thighs squeezing together and cock hard in his slacks due to the god damn vibrating plug in his ass is driving him insane. And Roman is smirking at him from across the room, so, he reaches into his own pocket, finding the small controller there and turning it up a notch, watching Roman jerk and squirm. And he smirks at that. Well, at least until Roman turns up the vibrations of his plug too. Fuck.


	295. Sword - Analogince

Roman didn’t often find himself at sword point, himself carrying around his own sword for those very reasons but, well, having his own sword pointed at him is oddly arousing. He’s stood stock still, Virgil’s warm body behind him holding his wrists at his sides so he’s unable to move, his lips pressing soft kisses against his skin between words both of praise and humiliation. And Logan is in front of him, face blank and holding Roman’s own sword against his throat, the metal cool and…

“You like this, don’t you? Being so close to danger at our hands,” Virgil whispers against his ear, one of his hand’s releases Roman’s own and slides to the front of Roman’s trousers, palming against his obviously hard cock. And Roman jerks against his touch, the metal of the sword pressing into his skin just a fraction making his breath hitch. He raises his gaze to watch Logan, a small smirk on his face, moving the sword so gently against his skin, determined not to press too hard.

“You do enjoy this, yes? Being held, vulnerable, against your own sword,” Virgil utters, voice low and dangerous, “you’re gorgeous like this, Ro, just for us.”


	296. Gentle - Logince

Gentle was not something Roman did, especially not sex, especially not sex with Logan. But today, well, maybe there’s something about the way Logan looks spread out against his sheets, eyes closed and breath stuttering, that makes him want to enjoy this a little longer. His hands drag across Logan’s chest and lower, his lips following as far as they can without pulling his cock out of him. Praise is falling from his lips like nothing and Logan is looking up at him with such fondness and adoration that his heart almost stops and, god, he’s really, really in love.


	297. Dirty Talk - Analogical

“I, um, please, can I-” Logan stutters out, face burning bright red up to his ears, and Virgil just smirks, leaning back against the pillows, enjoying seeing Logan all flustered and lost for words.

“Can you what, love?” he asks, threading his fingers with Logan’s, pulling him a little closer to press a kiss to his lips.

And Logan looks about nervously before taking a breath, “can I suck your cock, please?”

Virgil’s sure that if he wasn’t already painfully hard already, he would be within seconds.

“Sure thing, baby,” he says, casually, as if it’s nothing, as if he’s not getting off on this. Logan flushes even darker, not saying anything else before laying down between Virgil’s legs, glancing up at him once more before slipping the tip of Virgil’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, god, L,” he whispers out, one hand slipping into his boyfriend’s hair, watching as his lips stretch around his cock as he takes more of it into his mouth. And he can’t help the words slipping out, “you look so pretty, Lo, taking my cock so well, I know you love having something in your mouth, you were gagging for it earlier, right, darling?”


	298. Strip - Analogince

Roman is, to put it lightly, a show off. So, Virgil and Logan aren’t surprised as Roman stands at the foot of their bed, tugging his clothing off slowly and seductively. And Virgil can’t help glancing at Logan and rolling his eyes, but they humour Roman. Virgil whistles at him, Logan mumbles about how he looks great.

Then, Roman’s naked, looking at them expectantly, he raises his eyebrow and utters, “right, you two, strip now.”

And they do, hastily tugging off their own and each other’s clothing. Roman just kneels there and watching gladly, wrapping his fingers around his cock.


	299. Quiet - Loceit

“Dee, god, Dee,” Logan babbles before a gloved hand is slapped over his mouth, he grins behind the hand, knowing he’s being too loud on purpose, and Declan’s other hand tightens on his hip as he looks up at him. Logan’s sat on his lap, bouncing on his cock, right here in the living room on the couch, knowing the others could walk in on them at any moment.

“You need to be quiet or else,” Declan utters, hips not stopping but two gloved fingers slip into Logan’s mouth to shut him up.

And then a door slams shut. Oh.


	300. Mirror - Anxceit

“Do you like what you see, darling?” Virgil whispers into Declan’s ear and he can see him do so in the mirror, their naked bodies on display for them to see in the reflection. Virgil has him almost in his lap, back against his chest as he fucks up into him, Declan’s hands either side of the mirror as he watches himself be fucked, and flushes, his cock drooling onto the carpet. And he feels arousal, embarrassment, and need all at once, Virgil’s hands firm on his hips and he orders him to keep watching as he fucks him ruthlessly.


	301. Cross Dressing - Prinxiety

“Oh, princess,” Virgil utters softly, hands playing with the white hem of Roman’s short, flared skirt, “you look good enough to eat.”

Roman makes a soft sort of whining noise in his mouth as Virgil ushers him into his lap, he takes in Roman’s frame adorned with a white bralette, undoubtedly with matching panties, and a pastel pink skirt, thigh highs that are an off-white colour, and pretty little clips in his hair

And Roman’s shyly pressing the lube into his hands, flushing, and Virgil gladly slicks his fingers up and slides two fingers inside him, panties just pulled aside.


	302. Wet Dream - Prinxiety

Roman is woken by soft noises, Virgil’s body pressed against his, still sleeping but squirming. His breathing is harsh, stuttering a little before he lets out a soft moan. Roman just smiles, hand resting at the small of Virgil’s back, urging him to move his hips a little and he does, bucking his hard cock to Roman’s thigh, not hard, more rolling. And Roman just watches, enthralled, and he doesn’t have the heart to wake him. Then Virgil comes, back arching a little and he hides into the covers. Roman knows he’ll be pissed in the morning, he doesn’t care.


	303. Wet Dream - Patton/Any

He remembers hands on his hips, fingers inside of him, on his throat, when he wakes suddenly, like he’s just been dropped. Patton’s breathing is harsh and he’s unable to stop himself rolling his hips into the mattress, feeling the rough relief of pressure on his cock after that, uh, dream. He knows who it was about, and he can’t help but feel a little guilty as he shucks off his pyjama pants and wraps his fingers around his cock, eyes slipping shut as he works his cock, trying to focus on those images of being pounded into and wrecked.


	304. Sex Pollen - Logicality

Logan knew he shouldn’t have tampered with anything Roman brought back from his realm and especially not around his clumsy boyfriend but when Patton asked so nicely to assist him, he couldn’t refuse. But then the object ended up being some sort of aphrodisiac and the fumes were more than enough to get them hot and bothered. Logan doesn’t _really_ mind, not when he’s pressed to the mattress, Patton’s hands on his hips as he fucks into him hard and fast like his life depends on it, he only whines and begs Patton for more. He’ll curse Roman out later.


	305. Hot Tub - Moceit

Patton is downright grinning, wide and devious, as he sits astride Declan’s thighs in the hot tub. And all Declan can do is swallow and look up at his boyfriend who is sinfully wet and gorgeous, and it doesn’t help that his hand is wrapped around Declan’s cock, the friction weird with the water and the bubbles but it makes it somewhat better. Declan can’t help whining as Patton kisses him, fondling the head of his cock and he’s still smirking! And Declan wants to say something witty and cocky but Patton is touching him just right and he comes.


	306. Injury - Moxieceit

Declan did nothing but sulk after coming back from the hospital, his wrist and hand encased in plaster as well as several stitches to the head. Nothing too major but Patton and Virgil insist on helping him with everything, and they meant everything.

So, here he sits in between Patton’s legs with his back against his chest and Virgil laying between his own spread legs. Virgil has his cock half way into his mouth and Patton’s hands are keeping his cock upright and fondling his balls. Declan can’t help grabbing Virgil hair with his good hand and kissing Patton furiously.


	307. Porn - Analogical

Virgil’s palms are sweating and he’s sure he’s flushed bright red, but he keeps looking at the screen between him and his boyfriend. They’d been flicking through tabs to find something they both, uh, liked and this one video struck the spot. Not even three minutes in and he’s already impatient to take his cock out and get himself off probably embarrassingly quickly.

Then he sneaks a look at Logan who is, thankfully, as equally as flushed and squirming a little, obviously hard in his slacks when Virgil looks down and he really wants to touch where he hasn’t before.


	308. Spit Roasting - Logicaliceit

Declan can’t remember the last time he saw such a sight, but this sight was one to rival many. And the sensations aren’t too bad either. Patton is across the bed from him, eyebrows furrowed in that controlled arousal he gets in bed, wanting no more than to pound into his lover but showing restraint not to hurt them. And between them is Logan, on his hands and knees, being pounded not too gently by Patton and face fucked by Declan himself, his face is a gorgeous mix of blush and tears that Declan will wipe away after he’s come.


	309. Sexting - Analogical

Bad Boy sent a picture.

Little Nerd: Virgil!

Little Nerd: At least give me a little warning before you send me a picture of yourself in such a state!

Bad Boy: hmmm, no

Bad Boy: secretly you enjoy it

Bad Boy: and you’re just a little bad I make you horny when you’re trying to work

Bad Boy: Lo?

Little Nerd sent a picture.

Bad Boy: okay that’s not fair

Bad Boy: how am I supposed to resist the temptation to come over and fuck you now?

Little Nerd: Don’t?

Little Nerd: My door is unlocked and I’m waiting x


	310. Multiple Orgasms - Remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Note: Remy is trans, and Remy is Sleep]

Emile sucks on his cock a few more times before Remy’s hands are pushing him away, off his sensitive little cock and he falls back against the sheets, exhausted but sated after his orgasm. But as soon as his hands move away Emile is back at his groin, fingers slipping through the wetness of his hole before pressing a finger in, then a second and curling them and he thrusts them in jerky motions. Then he takes his cock back into his mouth, licking none too gently, Remy’s thighs clench around his head when he sucks, and he comes again.


	311. Hug - Logicality

Patton knows he can get a bit… too much sometimes but he just has a lot of love to give. So, when he comes downstairs to find Logan in the kitchen, he can’t help but squeal and pull the other into a big hug. Logan immediately stiffens up before relaxing a little, his own arms wrapping around Patton’s chest, clinging onto the back of his shirt. Patton thinks that is a little odd but only drew Logan in closer, stilling himself when he feels his hard on pressing against his hip, grinning when Logan shudders and bucks against him shakily.


	312. Name - Moxiety & Moceit

“Come on, Declan, darling,” Patton coos, ushering the other off his lap and towards the stairs, fully intent on having his way with him in a few minutes. Declan whines but goes gladly, flushing obviously as Virgil snickers from his seat across the living room. And Patton tuts, turning his gaze to Virgil instead now.

“What?” Virgil says back, “all you have to do is say his name like that and he’s so done for. It’s a bit pathetic really.”

And Virgil knows that’s a little mean and immediately regrets it when Patton speaks.

“Oh, is that so… Virgil, baby.”


	313. Shush - Logan/Any

“Please, god-”

“Shush, darling,” the other whispers, quickly shutting Logan up with a hand to his mouth, smirking when Logan doesn’t even try to move it away, instead sinking back into the mattress, doing as he’s told.

“Good boy,” they say, their other hand making its way to Logan’s throat, fingers wrapping around there and squeezing just a fraction too hard.

“Is this what you want?” they ask, removing their hand from Logan’s mouth, smirking obviously at Logan’s reaction, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth parts open to let out a strangled gasp of sorts then an obscene moan.


	314. Strong - Analogical

Logan hates to admit it but ever since he saw Virgil in a vest top, he’s wanted nothing more than to be completely and utterly wrecked by his surprisingly strong boyfriend. But Virgil is more than happy to fulfill these wishes, even smirking as he watched Logan flush and stumble over his confession. So, he’s no less smug whilst holding Logan up against the wall, watching as his face contorts and he huffs, exposed cock twitching at yet another denial of an orgasm. His hands grip hard at the back of Virgil’s neck, urging him on, and he’ll get it.


	315. Praise - Logicality

Patton gasps, head tossed back against the pillows and a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin in a gorgeous, inviting way that Logan adores.

“Good boy,” Logan whispers from above him, legs braced either side of Patton’s waist, holding Patton’s cock in one hand and the other braced against his chest.

“You’re so pretty, laid out for me, aren’t you, baby?” he asks, just on the edge of being too soft, teasing Patton’s cock over his lube slicked hole before pressing inside.

“You are such a good boy for me.”

And Patton lets out an obscene moan at that.


	316. Tentacles - Logince & Logan/Tentacle Monster

“Oh.” Is all Logan can get out, his face pressed into the ground, unable to see the thing behind him, pressing a slick, thick appendage into him. He silently thanks Roman for prepping him so thoroughly before bringing him into his realm; the tentacle being hadn’t exactly been expected but Logan should have anticipated it – but, heck, Roman’s presence makes his mind foggy.

And Roman’s kneeling in front of him suddenly, fingers under Logan’s chin, urging him to look up at him. Logan does, drooling a little and definitely dazed.

“Colour, baby?” He asks, concerned but still aroused – Logan is so fucking close to his hard on, he bets he could suck him off right now if he just asked, if he could just ask.

“Green, green, promise-” he pauses to gasp, eyes squeezing shut for a moment before opening again and looking back up at Roman, eyes glazed and teary, “is just a lot, feeling very full- fuck.”

Roman just grins down at him, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth before kissing the top of his head, “good boy.”

And Logan definitely doesn’t shudder at that, or the way the tentacle presses into his just so.


	317. Show - Anxceit

Virgil’s hand is pressed to the front of his trousers, feeling his very obvious hard cocks, and Deceit would flush if he could any more but he’s already bright red having got caught staring, and admittedly admiring, Virgil.

“Were you enjoying the show, huh?” Virgil asks, voice rough and his expression stern, and Deceit just shivers at the dominance.

“Yes,” he croaks out, going stiff as Virgil undoes his pants and slips a hand into his underwear, fondling the heads of both of his cocks, smearing the pre-come and making a mess of his underwear. Not that Deceit minds much.


	318. Red - Analogical

“Red, red, fuck- red!” Logan shouts, voice hoarse and shaky, his sweaty hands gripping at the sheets underneath him. And Virgil immediately stops, his hands placed on Logan’s back for a moment before he pulls out, removing himself from Logan completely just in case he’s overwhelmed.

“Sorry, sorry, I just- I-” Logan babbles, voice becoming weaker and Virgil can tell he’s close to crying.

“Logan, hey,” he whispers, slowing helping Logan to sit up and letting him fall into his arms, obviously crying into his shoulder, “it’s okay, that’s what safewords are for, you need to use them sometimes, love.”


	319. Edging - Logicality

“Please, please, Pat, I need-” Logan gasps, nails digging into his palms where his hands are tied above his head with his own tie as Patton’s hand leaves his cock again.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Patton whispers, pressing kiss after kiss to Logan’s stomach and chest, smiling as Logan’s breathing evens out again then grabbing his cock again, stroking him quickly.

Only Logan’s babbling about coming again and Patton figures he’s been mean enough edging Logan for a while, so, keeps moving his hand. But pulls away at the last minute, watching Logan squirm, mouth agape as he comes, completely ruined.


	320. Soft - Moxiety

“Come here, darling,” Patton utters, soft and gentle, and Virgil flushes but sits himself in Patton’s lap, still nude from the waist down and his cock is hard, red, and leaking.

“Good boy, V” he whispers, taking Virgil’s cock into his hand, smiling as Virgil gasps at the sudden touch, “are you okay with this? I don’t want it to be too much, baby boy.”

But Virgil nods, overeager and impatient to get off, Patton’s touch feeling overwhelming but so good at the same time.

“Please, please,” Virgil whispers, bucking into Patton’s touch, “need it, need to come, please, Pat.”


	321. Tickling - Moxiety

Patton jerks away at the feeling of Virgil’s fingers at his bare sides where his top has ridden up when he stretched. The sudden touch is cold and unexpected, ticklish definitely but something else too, and Patton gasps out a sort of moan, jerking away from Virgil on the sofa. He peers at Virgil with wide eyes, unsure of what his boyfriend will do next.

And Virgil jumps at the chance to experience that noise again, he’s straddling Patton’s thighs in an instant, his fingers tickling his sides and stomach, watching as Patton gasps, and jerks, and moans underneath him.


	322. Subs - Analoceit

“Such pretty boys for me, aren’t you?” Virgil asks, voice low and dangerous but in that teasing way that makes his submissives weak. He takes a moment to appreciate his two lovers on the bed before him. It had been fun dragging the both of them to the bedroom, flustering them, making them perhaps hornier than himself, and stripping them completely nude.

Deceit slightly to the right on his back with his eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisted in the sheets, looking a complete mess with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. It would be adorable if it wasn’t hot as fuck. And the whines he makes from little touches drives Virgil insane.

Logan, on the other hand, is face down on the mattress, almost completely collapsed aside from his ass in the air, clearly being good and holding the pose Virgil told him to take earlier. Virgil smiles as he just babbles nonsense into the sheets.

“Well,” Virgil says, tutting loudly, bring a hand down hard on Logan’s ass and then on Deceit’s thigh making both of them whine, “if you boys aren’t going to answer me and be good boys then I won’t give you rewards.”


	323. Bound - Prinxiety

“Virge,” Roman whines out, breath heaving and his arms pulling at his binds as Virgil continues his assault on his cock. His come covering his stomach and Virgil’s hand already but Virgil keeps fondling his cock. His arms are pulled behind him, tied together with intricate rope work that Virgil spent a good while on, making Roman impatient and whiny already.

“Think you can come again for me, princess?” Virgil asks, clearly no intention of stopping but watching carefully for any signs of real discomfort.

“Please, V,” Roman whines, pressing his legs together, “I’ll- I can try, please, V, need-”


	324. Daddy - Logicality

Patton knows he’s there even without turning around, he can feel Logan’s presence in his room, and the door softly clicks shut behind him.

“Yes, baby?” he asks, purposefully not looking at the other – who is undoubtedly blushing in that shy, adorable way.

“Can I-” Logan pauses, probably worrying inside that little head of his, “can I please suck your cock, daddy?”

And Patton’s breath catches in his throat. He gets up and wanders over to Logan, backing him up against the door until he’s flush against it.

“Of course you can, baby boy, get on your knees for daddy.”


	325. Vibrators - LAMP

Roman smirks watching over the other three, clearly smug with the power he holds in his hands (literally). The other three practically collapsed on the bed in front of him, completely nude, Roman had at least some restraint not to fuck them all mercilessly right now. Instead he has three remote controls in his hands, all differing makes and set to different levels, controlling the vibrators in his boyfriends.

And Virgil whines, loud and high, as Roman ups his vibrations, then buries his head in Logan’s shoulder who cups his head in an attempt at comforting him only for Virgil to recover from the sudden pleasure and abruptly kiss him deeply, loud and sloppy.

Roman licks his lips and swallows hard, hands sweating around the controls as he turns the other two dials up by one too. Logan moans into Virgil mouth, his free hand reaching out towards Patton who grabs it a fraction too tightly, moaning aloud and his hips jerk up off the bed, cock leaking against his stomach.

So, Roman turns off all the vibrators, getting the other three’s attention suddenly. He just smirks at them before speaking up, “so, who wants to be fucked first boys?”


	326. Punk & Pastel - Analogical

Virgil will admit that Logan is a sight to see. His dark clothes and leather jacket long gone, along with his own soft, pastel purple jumper and trousers. Virgil’s hands trail along the expanses of tattooed skin, watching Logan’s eyes flutter shut and his cock twitch against his stomach. So, Virgil grabs his cock none too carefully making him jerk off the sheets, eyes opening wide to look up at Virgil.

“Oh,” he lets out, worrying his lip piercing for a moment before he gasps.

And Virgil smirks down at his punk boyfriend he’s so easily reduced to a mess.


	327. Sword - Logince

Roman has to admit he’s thought about this before. But experiencing it is oh so different. Filling himself with the slick hilt of his own sword, mouth opening in a silent moan as he’s thoroughly filled with the object.

Nor can he help the whine that escapes him, a little too loud and almost sounding pained, as he fucks himself back onto his sword, clenching down on it.

There’re three brisk knocks on his door, he can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his cock just leaks onto his bed sheets as Logan stares wide eyed at him.


	328. Ruined - Moceit

Patton had, admittedly, moaned embarrassingly loud, hiding his flushed face in his hands, when Declan had knelt in front of him and removed his cock cage. His cock immediately hardening at the slightest touch of Declan’s slender fingers, making it twitch and leak uncontrollably.

Declan just smiled up at him, knowingly, and taken the head of his cock into his mouth. Patton’s hands were immediately in his hair, feeling the overwhelming pleasure and warmth after a month of nothing. His orgasm coming embarrassingly quickly, warning tugs on Declan’s hair, and he pulls away, Patton’s ruined orgasm spilling across his face.


	329. Eating out - Logince

Logan had long learned not to try and guess what Roman’s bedroom plans were, so, he just went along with it as Roman pulled him into their room and stripped him down. He huffs out a breath as Roman pushes him back against the mattress. When he tries to get up Roman grabs his thighs, pulling him effortlessly to the edge of the bed, his legs spread and flat on his back.

And Logan’s mouth opens in a silent scream, hands grasping tightly at the sheets when Roman’s mouth instantly envelops his small cock, licking and sucking all too eagerly.


	330. Punishment - Emceit

Declan whines, wrists pulling at the binds holding his hands above his head and to the headboard, as he watches Emile stripping off. Sure, he’d been bratty and a little disrespectful today so had expected punishment not… _this_. Not Emile straddling his bare thighs, taking both of his cocks in his hands, stroking them gently for a moment before sliding the left between his legs, wetting it with his slick before pressing it inside of him. He watches Emile’s eyes close, his breath stuttering, letting go of the other cock, fucking him and rubbing his cock. This _is_ his punishment.


	331. Crying - Logince

There’s a very obvious sob from the man underneath him and Roman immediately freezes, his hands still on his hips and cock buried inside of him.

“Lo?” he asks, very concerned that he’s hurt the other, eyebrows furrowing when Logan shivers, attempting to fuck himself back on Roman’s cock.

“Please, please, Ro,” he babbles, voice shaky and broken, reaching a hand back to Roman, “keep going, please, need to-”

He breaks off with a moan when Roman obeys, fucking into him harder than before. And Logan’s crying, vision blurry with tears and he sobs into the sheets as he comes.


End file.
